


Les Jolis Garçons

by AliceSaturne



Series: Les Jolis Garçons 'Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Chicago (City), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prohibition, Smoking, Speakeasies, mentions of child abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles ferma les yeux. Compta jusqu'à dix en se demandant pour la énième fois quelle obscure faute il avait bien pu commettre pour que le ciel lui en veuille à ce point. À cette question, son cerveau ne manquait jamais de fournir une petite centaine de réponses valables."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Information complémentaire: L'avertissement "Underage" n'est pas coché car le Stiles de ma fiction a dix-sept ans au moment où elle se déroule. Tous les personnages de cette fiction ont atteint leur majorité sexuelle (se basant sur les textes de lois ayant court actuellement dans l'Etat de l'Illinois où se déroule cette fiction, ainsi qu'en France).

 

> **"B** orn illegitimately
> 
> **T** o a whore, most likely
> 
> **H** e became an orphan
> 
> **O** h what a lovely orphan
> 
> **H** e was sent to the reformatory
> 
> **T** en years old, was his first glory
> 
> **G** ot caught stealing from a nun
> 
> **N** ow his love story had begun **"**  
>   
>   
>  _CocoRosie, Beautiful Boyz_  
>   
> 

* * *

 

Stiles courait. Il fendait le vent, sentant ses vêtements trop larges claquer dans l'air comme des voiles déchirées. Sans ralentir le pas, il croqua dans la pomme qu'il tenait à la main. Un rire incontrôlable naquit dans sa gorge et s'éparpilla dans la rue bondée. Les visages se tournaient vers lui, surpris, apathiques, parfois ouvertement dégoûtés devant ses nippes de coton usé, mais peu lui importait. Il laissa son gloussement d'oiseau moqueur s'attarder sous le nez de ses poursuivants.

« C'est un voleur ! Arrêtez-le !, » hurla une voix furieuse, malheureusement moins éloignée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il accéléra, bousculant au passage une jeune femme qui traînait sa marmaille en larmes derrière elle.

« Pardon m'dame, » hurla-t-il sans se retourner, insensible aux jurons peu élégants qu'il s'était attiré. Derrière-lui, les pas de course se rapprochaient et il sentit malgré-lui une émotion ressemblant à de la panique lui serrer la gorge. S'il se laissait attraper, cette fois-ci, il ne s'en tirerait pas avec quelques coups de matraque bien placés. Si les policiers le reconnaissaient, ce serait un aller direct pour la prison sans passer par la case départ.

Et, même s'il en jouait la peau avec un plaisir indéniable, Stiles tenait à son cul, et il savait que celui-ci ne passerait pas de bons moments derrière les barreaux.

« Eh, les lambins !, » brailla-t-il par-dessus son épaule, « laissez-tomber, non ? Vous risqueriez de perdre la ceinture de graisse qui vous tient chaud l'hiver ! »

Des cris de rage lui répondirent, et Stiles comprit qu'il était temps qu'il tire sa révérence. Il était un homme d'honneur, et le fit dans les formes, tirant sa casquette en un geste grandiloquent sans cesser de courir, agrémentant son salut d'un geste vulgaire. Il fila comme l'éclair, zigzagua avec aise entre les badauds perplexes qui regardaient passer ce feu follet insolent avec des yeux ronds.

Il avisa une ruelle –sa porte de sortie, songea-t-il avec une pointe de soulagement –et tourna sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Grossière erreur.

«  _Merdemerdemerde putaindemeeeerde, »_ marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées en jaugeant d'un œil critique le mur qui s'élevait devant lui. S'il avait eu un peu plus de temps, il aurait pu tenter de l'escalader, mais les beuglements enragés des policiers s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés.

Sa seule échappatoire, à présent, était une porte de bois vermoulu, presque dissimulée dans l'ombre. Suppliant tous les dieux du monde pour qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée, il actionna la poignée d'une main tremblante.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement, et Stiles se glissa prestement à l'intérieur et la referma derrière lui.

Il posa son front sur la porte, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et entendit l'un de ses poursuivants pousser une flopée de jurons colorés dans la ruelle.

« Stiles, mon vieux, tu l'as échappé belle, cette fois-ci,» soupira-t-il. Il se retourna pour parcourir du regard l'endroit dans lequel il avait atterri. Son regard glissa des murs couverts de moisissures jusqu'au canon du revolver, continua vers un alambic fumant qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Revint en arrière.

Stiles ferma les yeux. Compta jusqu'à dix en se demandant pour la énième fois quelle obscure faute il avait bien pu commettre pour que le ciel lui en veuille à ce point. À cette question, son cerveau ne manquait jamais de fournir une petite centaine de réponses valables.

Il rouvrit les yeux avec l'espoir fou que tout aurait disparu.

Le canon du revolver était toujours là, immobile, pointé droit sur son front.

« Saluuuuut, » dit Stiles en direction de l'arme. Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Stiles fit un pas sur le côté, mais le canon suivit son front, comme aimanté. Stiles força son regard à se détacher de l'objet mortel et à se poser sur la personne qui le tenait.

« Oh, bon sang, je suis vraiment dans la merde, pas vrai ?, » lâcha-t-il en rencontrant les yeux les plus étranges qu'il ait jamais vus. Dans la quasi-obscurité de la cave, Stiles n'aurait pas su dire quelle étaient leur couleur exacte, mais il aurait parié sur un vert-bleu-gris-doré moyennement naturel. Des yeux magnifiques, somme toute. Effrayants, aussi, glacés comme une banquise, aussi implacables que l'arme qui était toujours pointée en direction de son crâne. Si un regard avait pu tuer, Stiles serait probablement déjà mort depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et cette pensée ne faisait rien pour le rassurer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, » gronda l'homme, mâchoire serrée et sourcils froncés.

« Je me cache, » répondit Stiles en toute franchise. Quelque-chose lui disait que le mensonge ne passerait pas très bien avec ce bonhomme-là. « Je me cache, et j'ai visiblement pas choisi le bon endroit. Si ça te dérange pas, je vais partir, maintenant, d'accord ?, » termina-t-il en faisant un mouvement en direction de la poignée. Aussitôt, le canon entra en contact avec son cuir chevelu, et Stiles déglutit avec difficulté.

« Pas bouger, » lui cracha l'homme, et Stiles sentit l'irritation lui picoter la peau, signalant l'approche imminente des ennuis. Pas qu'il n'en ait pas déjà un paquet, ceci-dit.

« Je suis pas ton chien, mon vieux, » répliqua-t-il en fusillant l'homme du regard. Celui-ci eût l'air déstabilisé l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Le visage se durcit de nouveau, et Stiles maudit son incapacité chronique à  _fermer sa grande gueule._

Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout, songea-t-il avec une pointe de résignation.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu sais, » dit-il d'une voix se voulant ferme.

L'homme haussa lentement un sourcil. Stiles déglutit de nouveau.

« D'accord, j' _ai_ peur de toi. C'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça, » babilla-t-il en se maudissant un peu plus à chaque mot.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, avoir une arme pointée sur quelqu'un est une bonne excuse pour lui parler comme on veut, » grogna l'homme. Sa voix était teintée de quelque-chose que Stiles aurait pu prendre pour de l'amusement s'il n'était pas absolument certain que l'individu en face de lui était  _physiquement_ incapable de ressentir une émotion positive.

« Je – écoute. J'ai rien vu, d'accord ? Pas d'alambic, pas d'alcool, pas de flingue. Si tu me laisses partir, je serai muet comme une tombe. Croix de bois, croix de fer, tout ça, tout ça.»

L'homme le regarda un instant, puis le coin de ses lèvres se recourba en un léger sourire. Étrangement, cela ne l'en rendit que plus terrifiant.

« Quelque-chose me dit que l'expression  _muet comme une tombe_ n'a pas été appliquée très souvent chez toi, » finit par dire l'homme.

Il semblait réfléchir. Ses yeux parcoururent le visage de Stiles, comme à la recherche d'un indice sur la marche à suivre.

Lentement, très lentement,  _trop_ lentement au goût de Stiles, il baissa son revolver.

Le corps de Stiles se détendit brusquement. Ses jambes menacèrent de se dérober et il dut serrer les poings pour faire cesser le tremblement nerveux de ses mains.

« C'est quoi ton prénom. »

C'était une question. Ou un ordre. Le ton ne dévoilait rien. Atone, légèrement menaçant. Comme si le type avait besoin de ça pour faire peur, vraiment.

« S-Stiles. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

« C'est quoi ton  _vrai_  prénom. »

Stiles se sentit rougir.  _Vas-y, mon pote. T'es juste le dix-millième à me dire ça_. Il releva fièrement le menton, rencontra le regard de l'autre homme. Défiant.

« Stiles. Tout le monde m'appelle Stiles. »

Il crut un instant que l'homme allait lui écraser son poing sur le nez –qu'il aimait très bien comme ça, merci beaucoup –mais il eût finalement droit à un ricanement incrédule.

« Très bien,  _Stiles_. Si tu dis un mot,  _un seul mot_ à quiconque, je le saurai. Et, crois-moi, tu regretteras d'être né si ce jour arrive. »

Il lança un regard sombre à Stiles.  _Fais profil bas, mon vieux,_ lui criait son cerveau. Pour une fois, il décida que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Il hocha la tête en plaquant sur son visage l'expression la plus soumise qu'il pouvait.

« Dégage. »

Stiles ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ouvrit la porte et détala aussi vite que s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eût mis une distance raisonnable entre l'homme et lui. Il s'adossa contre un mur, soupira. Éclata d'un rire incontrôlable, un peu hystérique, qui lui attira les regards abasourdis des passants. Cela ne fit que nourrir ses gloussements, et il s'affaissa le long du mur, secoué de hoquets douloureux. L'adrénaline refluait dans ses veines, remplacée par une sensation d'épuisement bien connue.

« Oh, putain, » souffla-t-il, « t'es vivant, mon vieux Stiles.  _Vivant._  »

Il se releva, les jambes tremblantes et s'en fut sans se retourner, déterminé à oublier les évènements des dernières heures.

Stiles étant Stiles, il aurait dû se douter que les choses seraient plus compliquées que ça.

 


	2. Chapitre 1

 

> **"A** ll those beautiful boys
> 
> **P** imps and queens and criminal queers
> 
> **A** ll those beautiful boys
> 
> **T** attoos of ships and tattoos of tears **"**  
>   
>  _CocoRosie, Beautiful Boyz_

* * *

 

Les bruits de la ville avaient peu à peu déclinés. Ils avaient à présent une teneur différente. Les cris d'enfants avaient été remplacés par les discussions des groupes d'ouvriers qui, après une dure journée de travail allaient par petits groupes jouer aux cartes ou se détendre dans un  _speakeasy*_ devant un whisky frelaté. À les regarder passer, avec leurs rires tonitruants qui contrastaient avec leurs mines harassées, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de revivre les évènements de l'après-midi, la sensation glacée du revolver contre sa peau, l'odeur acide qu'avait dégagé l'alambic, les yeux perçants de l'homme lorsqu'il…

«  _Non,_  » grogna Stiles frappant du poing sur le trottoir. Il était à l'endroit habituel, celui auquel il avait pris l'habitude de référer comme  _son_ coin, un bout de trottoir en haut de la côte qui lui donnait une vue d'ensemble sur la rue passante qu'il surplombait.

Il soupira et tira une cigarette de son paquet chiffonné. Grimaça en voyant le peu qu'il lui restait. Poussa un juron dans sa barbe, avant de se rappeler que le lendemain était un samedi, et qu'il pourrait gagner les quelques dollars qui lui permettraient de se ravitailler pour la semaine. Ceci agrémenté, s'il s'en tirait bien, de quelques portefeuilles « tombés » de poches inattentives. Il sourit, rasséréné. Résista à l'envie de se frotter les mains de satisfaction.

« Stiles, petit génie, » marmonna-t-il en sortant de sa poche son briquet à essence. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait, il ressentit un petit haut le cœur à la vue de l'écusson qui le frappait. Repoussant ses souvenirs au plus profond de son cerveau en ébullition, il alluma sa cigarette, prenant un moment pour profiter de la brûlure salvatrice de la fumée lorsqu'elle pénétra ses poumons.

« Police, monsieur, » annonça une voix nasale derrière lui et, l'espace d'un instant, le cœur de Stiles cessa de battre.

Il poussa un glapissement et sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à prendre la fuite. Avant de s'arrêter, saisi d'un doute. De se retourner et de pousser un grognement.

« Scott McCall, tu es un crétin fini, » dit-il en se rasseyant lourdement.

Son ami laissa échapper un petit rire et s'assit à ses côtés, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns bouclés qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Encore ici ?, » dit-il d'un ton amusé, faisant preuve, une fois de plus, d'un sens de l'observation à toute épreuve.

Stiles aspira une bouffée de sa cigarette et s'installa plus confortablement sur la pierre abrupte.

« Je surveille mon royaume, » annonça-t-il en balayant du regard la rue faiblement éclairée par la lueur orangée des réverbères.

« Ton royaume, » répéta Scott.

« Mh-mh, » acquiesça Stiles. Il arrondit ses lèvres et cracha un petit cercle de fumée blanche qui se dissipa dans l'air. Il entendit Scott étouffer un petit rire, et s'amusa une fois de plus de la capacité que le jeune Irlandais avait à s'émerveiller de tout et rien. Il risqua un coup d'œil à sa droite, pour trouver Scott en train de rêvasser, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il poussa un soupir moqueur.

« Comment elle s'appelle, cette fois ? Linda ? Kim ? »

Scott se tourna vers lui. Malgré l'obscurité, Stiles put voir que ses pommettes avaient virées à l'écarlate. Hu, hu, c'était plus grave que d'habitude.

« Je…je, » bégaya-t-il, « je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, parfaite image de l'incrédulité complice.

«  _Scotty_ , » dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique, se réjouissant de la grimace que le surnom tirait à son ami, « tu ne peux rien me cacher, tu le sais. Tu recommence à lancer ce regard enamouré aux étoiles, comme si t'étais sur le point de leur déclamer de la poésie. »

Scott baissa la tête.

« Allison, » dit-il d'une petite voix, « elle s'appelle Allison. »

Satisfait, Stiles hocha la tête et prit soin d'écraser soigneusement son mégot avant de le jeter au loin.

« Et quel est le plan diabolique pour séduire la belle Allison, dis-moi ? »

Scott marmonna quelque-chose d'inaudible et Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Mon vieux, articule quand tu parles, c'est terrible, ça. »

« Il n'y a pas de plan, » finit par répéter Scott en sortant une cigarette de son propre paquet. « Je ne vais pas la séduire. »

« Eeeeeeeeeeeeet…non. Mauvaise réponse, mon vieux. Raconte tout à ton poteau Stiles, et il va te concocter un plan d'action en deux temps trois mouvements. »

« Non. » dit Scott d'un ton sans appel. La rougeur avait disparu de ses joues, et il sembla soudain drainé de toute couleur sous la lueur pâle de la lune. Stiles tapota le sol de ses doigts, mouvement continuel et nerveux qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à réprimer. Quelque-chose n'allait pas.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas. »

« Rien ne va, » explosa Scott en se levant d'un bond. Stiles leva la tête vers lui, ahuri. Scott ne s'énervait littéralement  _jamais._  « J'ai rencontré cette fille il y a deux semaines alors que j'étais allé traîner à la foire avec Isaac et je l'ai vue, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller lui parler, et elle était  _tellement parfaite_ , tellement  _magnifique_ , et je me suis présenté et elle m'a souri et j'étais  _foutu_ , mon vieux. Je lui ai même offert une  _barbe-à-papa,_ nom d'un chien. Et elle s'est présentée aussi, et je…je suis parti en courant. »

Stiles, qui s'était levé, se figea.

« Tu as  _quoi_? »

« Stiles, son nom c'est Allison  _Argent_. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Finit enfin par retrouver un semblant de voix.

« Allison Argent comme dans Allison  _Argent_? La fille de  _Chris Argent_? »

« Oui, » gémit Scott en jetant sa cigarette à moitié consumée au sol d'un geste rageur.

« Oh. »

Stiles mâchonna sa langue plusieurs fois, songeur. Il se baissa pour ramasser la cigarette fumante et la porta à ses lèvres, levant les yeux au ciel devant l'air dégoûté de son ami. Chris Argent était le plus grand marchand d'armes de Chicago. Cependant, il était plus souvent qu'à son tour soupçonné d'entretenir des affaires douteuses avec les gros bonnets de la mafia, et les pauvres bougres qui le gênaient avaient une furieuse tendance à être retrouvés dans la _River,_ les pieds coulés dans du béton. Pas exactement le genre de bonhomme que l'on voulait comme beau-père.

« Et alors ?, » finit-il par lâcher.

Scott resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui, sourcils froncés.

« Stiles, tu as compris la partie ou Allison Argent est la fille de –»

«…Chris Argent, oui, oui, j'ai pigé ça. Je répète. Et. Alors ? »

Scott resta bouche bée, puis fit un geste vague avec sa main, comme pour lui dire «  _Stiles, je ne comprends pas, aurais-tu l'amabilité de développer s'il te plait ?_ »

Stiles cracha sa fumée.

« C'est simple, le seul moyen pour la séduire sans que papounet ne t'épingle au mur et ne se mette en tête de t'arracher toute la peau pour voir comment t'es en dessous, c'est de le faire en cachette, d'accord ? » Scott hocha la tête, l'air un peu désorienté. Stiles observa un nuage de cendre tomber lentement vers le sol, avant de relever la tête, un large sourire sur le visage. « et quel autre meilleur moyen pour séduire une damoiselle de la haute en cachette que lui faire passer une lettre ! »

Scott le fixa, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il venait de voir une deuxième tête pousser sur l'épaule de Stiles. Finalement, il sembla comprendre et se précipita vers lui.

« Stiles tu es… _génial_ , c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, je…, » son sourire disparut et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « …sais à peine écrire… »

« T'exagères, Scott. T'es allé à l'école, tout de même. »

« Stiles, » soupira le jeune homme, « je n'ai jamais été l'élève le plus attentif et j'ai arrêté à treize ans. Je sais écrire, mais horriblement mal et je fais plus de fautes qu'un marmot de six ans. »

Stiles souleva sa casquette et se gratta la tête.

« Bein, je te l'écrirai dans ce cas, » proposa-t-il.

Au sourire qui éclaira le visage de son ami, il eût l'impression de venir de lui offrir un billet de cinq cent dollars.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Stiles contempla d'un regard morne le plafond fissuré qui lui barrait le passage vers les étoiles. Dans le silence de la minuscule pièce, le bruit régulier de la goutte d'eau qui frappait le seau de métal paraissait horriblement bruyant, résonnant comme toujours dans les oreilles de Stiles, à la manière d'un insecte agaçant. Il logeait dans la petite chambre sous les combles depuis bientôt deux ans, et jamais la goutte n'avait cessé de tomber, jour et nuit, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige ou que le soleil brille.

Pas exactement le matériau de ses rêves d'enfants, songea Stiles en regardant autour lui, mortifié par les chandelles à demi-fondues, les murs décrépis, les couvertures trouées du lit d'appoint à armature métallique. Ce n'était pas du luxe, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre, et il savait d'expérience qu'il ne s'en tirait vraiment pas si mal que ça. Le souvenir de ces garçons et filles parfois plus jeunes que lui, le mégot au coin des lèvres et l'œil éteint, battant le pavé en attendant le client le fit frissonner. À son arrivée à Chicago, seul et transi de froid, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Scott, qui l'avait hébergé pendant quelques jours chez sa mère. Melissa McCall l'avait plus tard présenté à Bobby Finstock, qui tenait une maison d'accueil pour jeunes défavorisés en compagnie de sa femme, Alice. Bobby , qui s'était immédiatement pris d'affection pour lui, lui avait permis d'occuper la chambre libre sous les toits en échange d'un loyer risible et de quelques heures de son temps l'après-midi durant lesquelles il l'aidait à faire ses comptes.

Comme souvent lorsque Stiles laissait ses pensées vagabonder, les souvenirs affluèrent et ses paupières le brûlèrent, lourdes de larmes jamais libérées. Et si…et si son père n'était pas mort, là-bas, à Beacon Hill, et si il lui était resté de la famille, et si les biens de son père n'avaient pas été laissés à la merci des rapaces qui les avaient dépouillés, et si l'orphelinat n'avait pas été un endroit aussi horrible…

Stiles fouilla machinalement la poche de sa veste qui pendait à la chaise à côté de son lit et en tira le briquet frappé de l'écusson de la police de Beacon Hill, seul vestige de son ancienne vie. Le cœur lourd, il se glissa sous les couvertures rêches et souffla la flamme tremblotante de la bougie.

Comme tous les soirs, il s'endormit en serrant dans son poing le petit briquet, rassuré par la sensation froide du métal contre sa paume brûlante.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

La place du marché résonnait de cris, de ce tintamarre que seule cette foule populaire savait créer. C'était là que Stiles se sentait le plus à son aise, le moins maladroit, se faufilant habilement à travers les corps mouvant, noyé dans la bousculade habituelle des samedi matins. Revigoré par la douce tiédeur de ce matin d'automne, rare à cette période généralement grise et humide, il se glissa prestement entre les corps lourds des ouvriers en quête de leur approvisionnement hebdomadaire. Tentant d'ignorer le mélange oppressant des odeurs de nourriture, d'alcool et de fumée de cigarette, il se dirigea vers le stand de Deaton, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire joyeux. Comme à son habitude, Stiles salua l'homme, qui avait l'air plus fatigué que jamais.

« Comment te portes-tu, Stiles ?, » lui demanda Deaton de sa voix chaleureuse.

« Comme un charme, m'sieur Deaton, » répondit Stiles avec un sourire rapide. « Comment va le commerce ? »

Deaton se frotta les tempes, geste fatigué qui était devenu trop familier à Stiles.

« Comme toujours, Stiles, comme toujours. »

Stiles grimaça et se tourna vers la petite file d'attente qui s'était déjà formée devant le stand coloré du maraîcher. Une majorité de visages noirs, comme toujours, avec quelques exceptions hispaniques ou irlandaises, des vieux habitués du commerce de l'homme. Rarement de nouvelles têtes. Les blancs ne se mêlaient pas aux noirs, sauf de rares exceptions, et Deaton et son commerce en faisaient les frais.

Stiles savait que Deaton continuait de le payer par bonté, car l'homme n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui. C'est pourquoi il travailla comme toujours avec acharnement, sans s'accorder la moindre pause. Avec un sourire sincère et une plaisanterie pour chacun et chacune, il remplissait les cabas, rendait la monnaie avec soin, mettait de côté les fruits et légumes abimés et empilait soigneusement les cageots vides. Midi avait sonné depuis bien longtemps lorsque Deaton le remercia et lui tendit une petite poignée de billets et quelques invendus.

Stiles lui tira sa casquette et s'en fut à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta à l'épicerie pour acheter un paquet de cigarettes, une miche de pain et du bœuf séché avant de s'asseoir sur un coin de trottoir et de mordre dans le pain blanc avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il tira de sa besace un livre prêté par Bobby et se perdit dans le flot de mots, plongeant dans l'histoire de Moby Dick avec avidité.

Pour quelques heures, il oublia tout.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Stiles se faufila dans la ruelle adjacente au _Fishtank_ , le cabaret en vogue du quartier. Il entendait derrière lui les pas précipités de Scott et ses marmonnements irrités.

« Oh,  _bon sang,_  Scott, arrête de faire ta poule mouillée et ferme la !, » siffla-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son ami, « Ça fait presque six mois qu'on y va toutes les semaines et on s'est jamais fait prendre, alors détends toi ! »

Scott grimaça, mais cessa de bougonner, et tous deux se dirigèrent sans bruit vers la porte de service du bar. Stiles frappa trois fois, attendit une seconde et frappa deux fois. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Danny apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Personne ne vous a vu ?, » chuchota-t-il d'un ton conspirateur. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais secoua la tête.

« Entrez, vite. »

Les adolescents se glissèrent dans le couloir qui menait aux loges. Ils suivirent Danny à travers un dédale de corridors, puis le jeune homme se tourna vers eux et les inspecta brièvement d'un regard critique. Les deux étaient rasés de frais, habillés de leurs vêtements les plus élégants –ce qui dans le cas de Stiles, était simplement une chemise à carreaux, un pantalon propre et une paire de godillots qu'il gardait pour les grandes occasions. Danny soupira et retira la casquette crasseuse de la tête de Stiles avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux. Stiles lui sourit, penaud, et fourra le chapeau dans sa poche de veste. Il n'avait jamais pris l'habitude de s'en séparer.

« Allez, filez, maintenant, avant que je perde mon boulot, je vous apporterai un verre plus tard » leur ordonna Danny en les chassant d'un geste de la main. « On se voit à ma pause, Stiles ? »

Scott lança un regard entendu à Stiles, qui l'ignora. Il hocha la tête et décampa, son meilleur ami sur les talons.

« On se voit à ma pause, Stiles ?, » imita Scott d'une voix ridiculement haut perché en papillonnant des cils lorsqu'ils furent assis dans une table, cachés dans l'ombre d'une poutre.

Stiles envoya un coup de poing négligent dans le bras de l'irlandais. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« La ferme, Scott, c'est pas comme ça et tu le sais très bien,» répondit-il en captant le regard de Danny à l'autre bout de la salle et en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Danny le lui rendit faiblement.

Scott suivit son regard et secoua la tête d'un air triste.

« Je sais, mon vieux, je sais. Je comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à travailler dans cette bauge. Les habitués sont horribles avec lui. Un jour, ça va mal se terminer. »

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer en voyant un groupe d'hommes lancer des quolibets en direction de Danny qui, tête haute, faisait de son mieux pour les ignorer. Le seul indice indiquant qu'il les entendait était la rougeur brûlante de ses joues. De colère ou d'embarras, probablement les deux.

Stiles haussa les épaules et tenta d'empêcher l'inquiétude de percer dans sa voix.

« Le salaire est bon, et ses employeurs sont sympas avec lui. »

L'incompréhension était visible sur le visage de Scott.

« Mais…dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne nie pas les insultes ? Pourquoi ne sortirait-il pas avec une fille, juste de temps en temps, histoire de faire taire les ragots ? Comme…, » il ne termina pas la phrase, mais Stiles parvint à le faire dans sa tête.  _Comme toi_. Il soupira.

« Il est trop fier pour ça. Quelque-part, je l'admire. Il assume ce qu'il est. »

« Mais ça pourrait le tuer ! Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ce type, l'autre fois… »

Stiles, pour une fois, se trouva à court de réponse. Il suivit Danny du regard. Le jeune homme était loin d'afficher les manières assumées des  _fairies**,_ mais ses façons guindées et son refus catégorique de sortir avec des filles en faisait la cible des insultes et de quelques coups occasionnels. Si jusqu'ici il s'en était tiré sans trop de séquelles, les choses avaient tendance à escalader de façon effrayante.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les lumières s'éteignirent et le rideau s'ouvrit lentement. Stiles retint sa respiration en voyant Lydia Martin apparaître sur scène, drapée dans sa robe blanche, comme toujours magnifique et impressionnante.

À ses côtés, Jackson, en smoking noir, toisait l'audience d'un œil méprisant.

«  _Crétin_ , » entendit-il Scott marmonner à ses côtés. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de hocher vivement la tête pour signifier son approbation. Jackson avait été infect avec lui les rares fois où ils avaient eu l'occasion de se parler. Il ne dit rien, cependant, conscient que si l'homme était si proche de Danny, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Il ressentait une reconnaissance réticente envers l'homme, qui traitait Danny comme un véritable ami malgré les montagnes de ragots nauséabonds que cette affection soulevait.

Jackson tourna son regard vers Lydia, une lueur possessive sur le visage.

Lorsque la chanson commença, plus un bruit ne s'élevait du public. La voix de Lydia résonna dans la salle, chaleureuse et vibrante.

_…I ain't got no mama now_

_She told me late last night_

_"You don't need no mama, no how"_

 

Stiles frissonna, prisonnier de la voix magique de la jeune femme. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la mélodie hypnotique.

_….Mmm', black snake crawlin' in my room_

_And some pretty mama had better come_

_And get this black snake soon_

 

Soudain, la sensation d'être observé picota le visage de Stiles. Il ouvrit les yeux, parcourant la salle obscure du regard. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers Lydia.

Tous, sauf un.

Stiles poussa un glapissement en saisissant sur lui l'observation attentive d'une paire de prunelles à la couleur irréelle,

« Sainte Marie mère de Dieu ayez pitié de moi, » gémit-il en reconnaissant la mâchoire carrée et le visage sévère de l'homme qui l'avait menacé dans la cave la veille.

_…Well, wonder where this black snake gone?_

_Lord, that black snake mama_

_Done run my darlin' home_

_I ain't got no mama now,_

_She told me late last night…***_

 

Les dernières notes plaintives de la chanson résonnèrent dans la pièce, avant que le public n'explose dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Stiles suivit le mouvement, distrait, sans quitter des yeux l'homme. Contrairement à la veille, il n'était pas habillé d'une chemise sale et d'un pantalon lâche, mais d'un élégant costume qui le rendait encore plus intriguant.

_Qui es-tu ?_ , songea Stiles lorsque les yeux de l'homme revinrent se plonger dans les siens.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de l'homme.

Stiles reporta précipitamment son attention sur la scène, où Lydia Martin avait entamé une nouvelle chanson.

Danny passa devant son champ de vision, un plateau empli de verres vides posé en équilibre précaire sur le bras. Stiles n'eût que le temps d'apercevoir le pied d'un homme fuser dans l'aller, et Danny trébucha et s'écroula au sol avec un bruit insupportable de verre brisé.

La musique cessa, et Stiles entendit nettement l'homme ricaner.

« Ça t'apprendras à exister,  _fiotte_ , » dit-il avant de se lever et de cracher au visage de l'homme à terre.

Stiles était debout avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il se précipita vers l'homme, décidé à lui faire un sort. Peu lui importaient les coups qu'il prendrait dans l'histoire, peu lui importait que l'homme ait des poings de la taille de battoirs. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Danny qui tentait de se relever, le visage en sang et les yeux emplis de larmes d'humiliation.

Il ne fut pas le seul à avoir cette idée. En un clin d'œil, Scott était sur ses talons. Jackson avait sauté de la scène et se précipitait vers eux, une expression enragée sur le visage.

Ils furent tous distancés.

L'homme fut soudain brutalement saisi par le col par une paire de bras athlétiques. Stiles se figea, à moins d'un mètre de la scène. L'homme de la veille était là, son visage tordu en une grimace meurtrière. Le silence qui tomba sur la salle était irréel. Durant quelques secondes, ce fut comme si le temps s'était suspendu.

La voix basse, presque un grondement, l'homme articula soigneusement, la voix vibrante de rage contenue.

« Sors d'ici. Sors d'ici, et ne reviens jamais. Si je te revois dans ce bar… »

Il se pencha à l'oreille du client et lui murmura quelques mots. Stiles était trop loin pour entendre la teneur de la menace, mais il vit le visage de l'homme pâlir de façon effrayante. Une seconde après, celui-ci était traîné jusqu'à la porte et jeté dehors sans ménagement.

Stiles sortit de son immobilité au moment où la porte se referma. Il se précipita vers Danny et le saisit par le bras, l'aidant à se relever. Jackson apparut à ses côtés et, sans un mot, saisit l'autre bras du serveur, le visage fermé. Celui-ci tremblait comme une feuille, et Stiles grimaça en voyant l'état de son visage. De profondes coupures étaient visibles sur son front et ses joues, parsemées d'éclats de verre. En silence, tous deux guidèrent le jeune homme vers la porte qui menait aux loges, talonnés par Scott qui semblait presque aussi secoué que Danny.

Ils entrèrent dans la première loge vide qu'ils rencontrèrent. Aidèrent Danny à s'installer, avec précaution. Celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il s'était relevé.

Scott se précipita vers le salon de toilette, en revint avec une serviette humide. La main de Danny serrait celle de Stiles si fort que celui-ci en avait presque mal. Il n'eût pas le cœur à se dégager, préférant poser son autre main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, rassurante.

On frappa à la porte et Jackson alla ouvrir. Une jeune femme entra, une jolie brune que Stiles avait déjà vue derrière le bar. Elle portait un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient une bassine d'eau fumante, une pince, de l'alcool et une serviette immaculée.

« Merci, Laura, » dit Danny d'une voix rauque en tentant un sourire en direction de la femme. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, visiblement inquiète. Son regard vogua de Scott à Stiles, et Stiles attendit le moment où elle leur dirait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour être ici, qu'ils devaient sortir. Au lieu de cela, elle sourit doucement avant de se tourner vers Jackson.

« Derek et moi voudrions te parler, » lui dit-elle à voix basse.

Jackson hocha brusquement la tête, jeta un regard menaçant à Stiles, puis sortit derrière la femme.

La porte se referma avec un claquement définitif, et Stiles vit le corps de Danny s'affaisser dans la chaise. Il fit un signe à Scott pour le chasser de la pièce. Celui-ci ne protesta pas et s'éclipsa discrètement au moment même où les épaules du serveur commencèrent à être secouées par des sanglots silencieux. Stiles dégagea doucement sa main et releva le menton du jeune homme.

« Chhht, » murmura-t-il, incapable de briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, « laisse-moi te désinfecter ça, Danny. »

Danny hocha la tête et sembla faire de son mieux pour rester immobile. Stiles saisit la pince et se mit au travail, retirant chaque éclat de verre des blessures. Danny ne prononçait pas un mot, mais les frémissements qui le parcouraient rendaient évident qu'il souffrait. Chaque morceau de verre s'écrasait sur le plateau avec un 'cling' qui semblait assourdissant.

Il travailla longtemps. Scott avait dû parler à Jackson et à la barmaid, car personne ne les interrompit. Avec précaution, Stiles nettoya le sang des plaies, rinçant la serviette dans la bassine jusqu'à ce que le liquide ne prenne une teinte rougeâtre. L'odeur métallique du sang mêlé à l'eau chaude était écœurante. Stiles désinfecta ensuite les coupures, aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait.

Finalement, il posa la serviette sur le plateau et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Danny.

« Rentre avec moi, » lui murmura celui-ci d'un ton presque suppliant.

Stiles hocha la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement. Danny et lui n'avaient jamais été dans une  _relation_. Ils étaient amis et parfois amants, ressentaient l'un pour l'autre une affection réelle et tendre qui n'avait jamais évolué en amour. Danny avait un jour laissé échapper qu'il était amoureux d'un homme qu'il ne pouvait avoir. Stiles n'avait pas commenté, repensant aux regards tristes que Danny posait sur Jackson lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait.

Tous deux se levèrent, le bras de Stiles passé sur l'épaule de Danny. Lorsque Stiles ouvrit la porte, il se figea en trouvant quelqu'un derrière.

« Derek, » salua Danny d'une voix faible. Stiles sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'ils détaillaient l'homme de la veille en pleine lumière. Il était encore plus magnifique de près, et l'expression inquiète qu'il arborait contrastait avec celle plus sévère que Stiles connaissait. La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

« Derek  _HALE_?, » lâcha-t-il, estomaqué. À côté de lui, il entendit Danny lâcher un petit rire, probablement amusé par son absence totale de subtilité.

« Lui-même, » acquiesça l'homme d'un ton grave en haussant un sourcil en direction de Stiles. Celui-ci peinait à faire le lien entre le Derek Hale dont Danny lui avait parlé à maintes reprises comme d'un « quasi-ermite qui avait repris le  _Fishtank_  avec sa sœur Laura après la mort de ses parents. » et l'homme impressionnant dont il avait surpris le laboratoire clandestin par hasard la veille.

« Je te ramène, Danny, » dit l'homme d'un ton sans appel. Danny, qui semblait trop épuisé pour protester, saisit simplement le bras de Stiles.

« Il vient avec moi, » dit-il.

Derek marqua un temps, la surprise évidente sur son visage. Il hocha finalement la tête, et se dirigea vers des escaliers qui descendaient. Stiles et Danny le suivirent jusqu'à ce qui était visiblement un garage, au milieu duquel trônait une…

« Nom d'un  _chien_ , est-ce que c'est une Rolls-Royce Phantom ?, » s'exclama Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête, et Stiles poussa un sifflotement impressionné. Il monta à l'arrière, sentant Danny se glisser à ses côtés. Un peu mal à l'aise, il essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. Il n'était pas monté dans une voiture depuis des années, mais avait eu l'occasion de lire quelques livres automobiles, et cette voiture était une des plus chères qui existait sur le marché.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Stiles profita du silence improbable du moteur qui, loin de pétarader comme l'ancienne voiture de son père, ronronnait comme un chat repu. Le regard de Derek croisait parfois le sien dans le rétroviseur, et Stiles se sentait comme un agneau face à un loup lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme.

Ce soir-là, en serrant un Danny endormi dans ses bras et en écoutant sa respiration régulière, Stiles contempla le plafond et tenta désespérément de ne pas repenser à Derek Hale et à tout le mystère qui l'entourait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *un speakeasy était un bar qui servait illégalement de l'alcool au temps de la prohibition
> 
> **les fairies (fées) était le surnom donné aux homosexuels aux états-unis dans les années 1920 en raison de leurs tenues parfois extravagantes.
> 
> *** Lydia chante le titre Black Snake Blues de Victoria Spivey, une chanteuse de blues américaine
> 
> Je suis consciente que cette fiction traite de sujets délicats, et j'espère ne pas m'être lancée un défi au dessus de mes compétences. J'essaie de rendre compte de l'ambiance qui régnait à cette époque, c'est pourquoi certains thèmes vous paraîtront peut-être difficiles. J'ai suivi un an de cours de Civilisation Américaine, et ai été immédiatement fascinée par cette époque pleine de paradoxes. Cependant, je ne suis pas infaillible, et malgré le fait que j'aie mes cours et des livres à dispositions (ainsi que Google, ne nous voilons pas la face), j'ai pu laisser passer des erreurs/anachronismes. Si vous en remarquez, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler :)


	3. Chapter 3

 

> **"H** is greatest love was executed 
> 
> **T** he pure romance was undisputed
> 
> **A** ngelic hoodlums and holy ones **"**  
>   
>  _CocoRosie, Beautiful Boyz_

* * *

 

« McCall, mon vieux, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider, » grommela Stiles pour la troisième fois en dix minutes en se tortillant sur place. Des  _heures_  qu'ils étaient assis au même endroit, et l'adolescent était certain que son derrière ne serait plus jamais le mêm _e._

Scott n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'immense portail depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Pas exactement une compagnie agréable, songea Stiles en étouffant un soupir.

« Parce que tu es un véritable ami, » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix lasse.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu penses que la flatterie va me faire oublier que ça fait une demi-journée qu'on espionne la maison de Chris Argent en espérant voir sa fille comme deux vieux pervers libidineux, tu te goures sévèrement, mon pote. »

Il coinça sa cigarette à la commissure de ses lèvres et jeta un caillou sur la route. Déplora pour la millième fois n'avoir pas pris son livre. Au moins, il aurait fait bon usage de ces longues heures d'attente. Au lieu de ça, il était là, à regarder Scott sursauter dès qu'un domestique sortait de l'immense maison de la famille Argent.

Comme promis, il avait écrit avec Scott la lettre pour sa bien-aimée. Avait fait preuve d'une patience qu'il était loin de ressentir lorsque le jeune Irlandais lui avait fait recommencer le brouillon pour la troisième fois. Il avait recopié le billet de sa plus belle écriture, sur du papier de mauvaise qualité que sa plume avait menacé de percer à maintes reprises.

Et avait espéré de tout son cœur que sa participation dans l'opération séduction se terminerait sur cette note.

Et pourtant, il était là, les fesses douloureuses d'être assises sur la pierre irrégulière, les mains poussiéreuses. L'immobilité forcée le rendait fou, et il ne pouvait empêcher son cerveau de tourner à plein régime, ce qui l'amenait à penser à des choses qu'il s'était promis d'oublier.

Parfois, Stiles détestait sa vie.

À côté de lui, il entendit Scott pousser un glapissement et détourna un regard blasé en direction du portail qui s'ouvrait. Ce n'était pas la première fausse alerte, et il commençait à se demander si la fameuse Allison Argent, ses cheveux noirs comme une nuit sans lune et sa peau semblable à de la porcelaine existait ailleurs que dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami.

«  _C'est elle, c'est elle_ , » croassa Scott à ses côtés. Une jeune fille venait d'apparaître au portail, encadrée de deux armoires à glace, talonnée par une belle femme blonde. Stiles poussa un soupir à la vue de la troupe.

« Oh, génial, manquait plus que ça, » marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami. Il lui prit la lettre des mains, lui tendit sa cigarette et sauta sur ses pieds. « T'as de la chance que je sache improviser. »

Il se précipita vers le petit groupe, son sourire le plus charmeur aux lèvres.

« Messieurs, » dit-il en direction des deux gorilles en costume. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent, la main sur la poche, et Stiles déglutit. « Mesdames, » dit-il en direction d'Allison et de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, « auriez-vous quelques dollars pour un pauvre orphelin des bas quartiers ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux en faisant mine de s'approcher des cerbères. Le reste de son corps faisant écran, il fourra la lettre dans la direction générale des mains de la jeune fille avec un regard en coin. Il vit ses yeux sombres s'écarquiller, et une seconde après, sentit la lettre glisser de sa prise.

« Dégage, morveux, » grogna un des hommes à la mine patibulaire. La jeune femme derrière Allison le gratifia d'un sourire, mais ses yeux restèrent froid comme la glace.

Stiles recula précipitamment, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« À votre guise, belle compagnie, » dit-il. Il tira sa casquette et esquissa une courbette en direction du petit groupe. « Passez une bonne journée, » finit-il avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

De retour dans le coin de rue où il avait laissé Scott, il s'assit lourdement et reprit la cigarette des doigts de son ami.

« Mon pote, » grommela-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre, « j'espère pour toi qu'elle viendra au rendez-vous, sinon je te ferai payer chaque jour l'humiliation que je viens de subir. »

Il se tourna vers Scott. Celui-ci le regardait, l'air béat.

« Stiles, » dit-il lentement, un sourire radieux naissant sur son visage, « Je pourrais t'embrasser, là. »

Stiles grimaça.

« Garde ça pour ta donzelle, veux-tu ? »

Après avoir tiré une bouffée de sa cigarette, un souvenir le frappa. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré Allison à la foire, non ? »

Scott hocha la tête, une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

« Elle n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille qu'on laisse sortir toute seule, d'après ce que je viens de voir. »

Scott lui lança un regard qui semblait dire  _qu'est-ce que ça peut faire_ , mais répondit avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle était venue avec sa tante et qu'elle l'avait perdue de vue. »

« Sa tante, hein…, » marmonna Stiles en se remémorant le sourire carnassier de la femme blonde. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, sans qu'il ne parvienne à se l'expliquer.

Il secoua la tête. Son imagination lui jouait sûrement des tours.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

« STILINSKI !, » beugla Mr. Woods depuis son point de surveillance. Stiles étouffa un juron, manqua de laisser tomber la caisse qu'il portait. Il la posa et se précipita vers le gros homme. Tenta de retenir une grimace lorsque l'odeur de transpiration mêlée à celle de l'eau de Cologne bon marché frappa ses narines.

« M'sieur Woods, » dit-il, le souffle court.

« Stilinski, je t'ai dit quoi à propos des caisses de droite ? »

Stiles tenta de se rappeler d'une consigne particulière touchant ces caisses, en vain.

« De les mettre dans le monte-charge, m'sieur ?, » tenta-t-il sans grand espoir.

Les oreilles de l'homme prirent une vilaine teinte rouge et Stiles déglutit avec difficulté.

« Mauvaise réponse,  _Stilinski_ , espèce de bon à rien, » éructa Woods, l'air furieux, « les caisses de droite restent à quai ! Livraison spéciale ! Va me reposer celle que tu as pris et reviens me voir. »

« Oui, m'sieur, » dit Stiles en tentant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il fila vers la caisse qu'il avait laissée sur le sol. Dans sa précipitation, il vit trop tard le rouleau de cordages qui traînait au sol. Il mordit la poussière avec un cri de douleur, sentant sa cheville craquer douloureusement sous son poids.

Autour de lui explosèrent les rires graveleux des autres travailleurs.

« Eh, Stilinski, on t'a déjà dit que t'étais inutile?, » l'interpella l'un d'entre eux.

« Tous les jours, » répondit Stiles à voix basse.

Les joues brûlantes et les yeux rivés au sol, il se releva. Sans regarder autour de lui, il se dirigea vers la caisse en tentant de ne pas boiter. La douleur qui fusait dans sa cheville à chaque pas lui donnait la nausée. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour contrôler la vague d'écœurement qui l'avait envahi.

« Bien joué, Stilinski, se faire virer au bout d'un mois, un exploit de plus, » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il maudit ses yeux de le piquer, inspira profondément pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient.

« T'inquiètes, Stiles, je m'en occupe, » lui lança une voix derrière-lui.

« Merci Isaac, » soupira-t-il sans se retourner. Il vit le jeune homme lui décocher un sourire compatissant avant de saisir la lourde caisse.

Il tourna les talons et retourna vers son chef de service. Celui-ci le regardait en secouant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, Stilinski ?, » soupira-t-il. Stiles vit son regard parcourir son corps et frissonna malgré-lui.

 _Vieux porc,_ songea-t-il,  _j'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que tu veux faire de moi pour le deviner._

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, l'homme tritura son alliance.

« Rentre chez toi, Stilinski, » finit-il par grogner, « dans ton état tu ne serviras à rien. »

Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Est-ce que…, » il avala sa salive et baissa les yeux, « est-ce que je dois revenir demain ? »

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant, mais son regard se fit dur.

« Non,» lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec avant de le chasser d'un geste de la main. Stiles ne bougea pas.

« Stilinski, tu peux partir. »

« Ma paie, monsieur. Je voudrais ma paie de cette semaine… » Ravalant sa fierté, il leva les yeux vers l'homme. « S'il vous plaît…, » finit-il doucement.

L'espace d'un instant, Stiles crut qu'il allait se faire rire au nez. Puis l'homme hocha brusquement la tête et se leva.

« Suis-moi. »

Stiles lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au cabanon attenant. Il vit l'homme se diriger vers le bureau. Il hésita un instant, mais un geste de l'homme l'invita à entrer.

Lorsque Woods referma la porte derrière lui, le regard calculateur qu'il posa sur lui fut loin de plaire à Stiles. Tandis que le contremaître ouvrait le coffre-fort en marmonnant, il mit autant de distance que possible entre l'homme et lui, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur les docks. Il contempla la fourmilière incessante de mouvement, les ouvriers qui empilaient les caisses de marchandises sur les monte-charge qui les embarquaient sur le cargo.

Il tenta de ne pas se laisser envahir par le désespoir. Un mois à peine qu'Isaac lui avait glissé que les dockers cherchaient de nouveaux employés, et il avait déjà réussi à se faire renvoyer comme un malpropre. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et se noya dans le paysage morne qu'offraient le ciel lourd et de l'eau grisâtre de la  _Chicago River_.

Le raclement de gorge de Woods le fit sursauter. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce fut pour trouver l'homme beaucoup trop près à son goût. Celui-ci tenait une petite liasse de billets. Stiles tendit la main, mais Woods ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour la lui donner.

Ce fut comme si une sonnette d'alarme s'était déclenchée dans son esprit. L'adrénaline commença à faire son chemin dans ses veines, y laissant une traînée ardente. Il sentit ses paumes devenir moite et serra les poings, tentant de lutter contre la panique.

Une fois de plus, le regard calculateur de Woods le parcourut de haut en bas.

«  _Booon_ , » lâcha Stiles, de plus en plus paniqué, « c'est pas que je suis pressé, mais… »

« Tu tiens à ce boulot, pas vrai ?, » le coupa Woods d'une voix rauque qui ne laissait pas la place au doute.

Stiles hocha lentement la tête. L'homme fit un pas vers lui.

« Tu pourrais le garder, tu sais, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'adolescent en posant une main sur sa joue, ses ongles sales pénétrant dans la chair tendre, « si tu te montres  _obéissant_. »

Stiles sentit l'haleine chargée de tabac et d'alcool de contrebande effleurer son visage, vit la langue rouge humecter des lèvres gercées. Le spectacle était obscène, et sa nausée le reprit, serrant sa gorge comme un étau.

Il laissa son corps s'affaisser contre le mur. Baissa les yeux, plaquant une expression soumise sur son visage. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression de l'homme se faire victorieuse, il sut que sa ruse avait pris. Il fit un pas précipité sur le côté, tenta de ne pas grimacer lorsqu'il sentit les ongles labourer sa peau et leva les bras en signe d'apaisement.

«  _Woaah_ , vous savez m'sieur, j'y tiens pas tant que ça, finalement. »

D'un mouvement fluide, il arracha la liasse de billets des mains du contremaître, et pris une seconde de satisfaction à la vue de l'expression d'indignation mêlée de rage sur le visage du gros homme.

« Merci m'sieur Woods, » dit Stiles en feignant un grand sourire et une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir, « ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous. J'aimerais juste vous informer, avant de partir, que vous puez autant qu'un vieux bœuf. »

Avec une courbette, il s'élança vers la porte, le pouls affolé sous la peau fine de son cou.

« Saluez votre femme de ma part, » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Il n'attendit pas la fin du juron que lança Woods avant de se mettre à courir à toute vitesse, sans prêter attention à la douleur de plus en plus insupportable qui élançait sa cheville.

Il courut jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent et que son articulation n'émette un craquement de mauvais augure. Il s'arrêta alors à une distance raisonnable du port. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui à la minute où il cessa sa course. Reconnaissant les symptômes d'une crise de de panique, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et tenta de contrôler sa respiration sifflante.

Un haut le cœur plus tard et il vomissait, s'étouffait d'affolement et le soulagement mêlés, les billets serrés dans sa main et les larmes de douleur coulant sans interruption, traçant sur son visage couvert de la poussière des docks des traînées collantes.

Lorsque les hoquets cessèrent et que sa respiration se fit plus régulière, il s'essuya la bouche et se releva avec difficulté.

La nuit tombait sur Chicago.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Stiles boitait. Lorsque son pied gauche touchait le sol, un éclair douloureux traversait son pied de part en part, et il devait lutter pour garder son rythme. Le trajet, qui en temps normal ne lui prenait pas plus de trente minutes, s'était étiré en longueur.

Il marchait depuis plus d'une heure.

Le crépuscule et sa vision brouillée par l'épuisement l'empêchaient de surveiller les alentours comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire. Il se méfiait avec raison des fréquentations du quartier.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui, il accéléra le mouvement sans réfléchir, retenant le gémissement de douleur qui naissait dans sa gorge.

Les pas semblèrent accélérer de concert.

« Journée de merde. Journée-De-Merde, » siffla-t-il, incapable de se résoudre à courir.

« Stiles, » gronda une voix vaguement familière derrière lui. Impérieuse.

Il se figea et se retourna lentement. Pour se trouver face à Derek Hale, sourcils froncés – _vraiment_ , ce type devrait tenter de travailler ses expressions, car il était horriblement prévisible –et sous la lueur pâle des réverbères, Stiles vit danser dans ses yeux une lueur qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'inquiétude. Stiles ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire de ça. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme depuis plus d'un mois, pas depuis cette horrible soirée au  _Fishtank_.

« Hum, » dit Stiles. À défaut de trouver mieux.

Derek franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et observa le visage de Stiles de plus près. Ses yeux étaient sombres, son expression indéchiffrable. Stiles grimaça. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il avait une tête horrible, les yeux gonflés et les lèvres craquelées.

« Tu boites, » lui annonça l'homme.

«  _Nooon_ , vraiment ? J'avais pas remarqué, » rétorqua Stiles, optant pour le sarcasme pour cacher le tremblement dans sa voix. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, s'enrouler dans ses couvertures et n'en ressortir qu'après une dizaine d'heures de sommeil.

« Qui t'as fait ça ?, » demanda l'homme en désignant son visage. Stiles fronça les sourcils et porta sa main sur sa joue. Sentit le relief léger des griffures laissées par les ongles épais de son ancien contremaître.

« Oh,  _ça_! C'est, hum, c'est moi. En me grattant. Foutues puces, » finit-il d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux en tentant de cacher ses mains aux ongles rongés derrière son dos.

Étrangement, Derek n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

« Tu viens avec moi. »

Stiles recula d'un pas.

« Écoute, mon pote, c'est, euh, sympa, mais il faut vraiment que je rentre et… »

« Tu, » coupa Derek en le fixant de son regard le plus sévère, « Viens. Avec. Moi. »

Stiles hocha la tête sans un mot de plus.

Ils étaient moins loin du  _Fishtank_ que Stiles ne l'avait pensé. Après cinq minutes de marche silencieuse –Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant du mutisme de l'homme –il laissa Derek le guider jusqu'à l'entrée de service. Il suivit l'homme dans le dédale de couloir, jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce qui devait faire office de salon. Il y faisait chaud, et cette chaleur qui pénétra le corps de Stiles jusqu'aux os, brouilla son esprit. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé. Pas l'épuisement sain d'une bonne journée de travail, celui qui guérissait après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais l'épuisement physique et moral que n'apportait que l'accumulation de trop de choses, trop de secrets et trop de douleurs refoulées. Stiles sentit ses épaules s'affaisser, et se laissa guider dans un sofa sans protester.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Derek Hale ouvrir un placard et farfouiller en marmonnant durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'homme en revienne avec un verre et une bouteille dépourvue d'étiquette.

Il remplit le verre à ras bord et le tendit à Stiles.

« Je ne bois pas, » protesta celui-ci sans grande conviction.

Derek ne bougea pas.

« Ça te fera du bien, » dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Stiles saisit le verre et le vida d'un trait. La brûlure de l'alcool le prit par surprise et il fut saisi d'une violente quinte de toux, crachant quelques gouttes du liquide sur sa chemise déjà sale.

La respiration sifflante, il leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers l'homme. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire dans des termes colorés à quel point le breuvage était répugnant, mais la brûlure se transforma en douce chaleur qui finit de réchauffer son corps. Il avait la tête qui tournait, mais un bien-être sans précédent l'avait envahi. Il se sentit soudain détendu, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

« Merci, » dit-il simplement.

Derek hocha la tête et tourna les talons, ouvrant une porte que Stiles n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent. Il en revint quelques minutes après, une pile de vêtements à la main.

« Enfile ça, » dit-il en fourrant la tenue entre les mains de Stiles. « Ce sera sans doute trop grand, mais ce sera mieux que tes nippes. »

Avant que Stiles ne puisse protester, il avait de nouveau disparu. Stiles soupira, mais obéit, se défaisant rapidement de ses vêtements crasseux pour passer ceux de Derek. Il fut surpris par la douceur du tissu contre sa peau, aussi agréable qu'une couverture de bonne qualité.

Il s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux du canapé et laissa la lassitude l'emporter sur la méfiance. Il ferma les yeux et écouta les bruits étouffés des mouvements de l'autre homme dans la pièce attenante, le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge et le crépitement d'un feu de cheminée quelque-part derrière lui.

La voix de Derek le sortit de sa torpeur et il sursauta, immédiatement sur ses gardes.

« Ta cheville. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'homme penché vers lui, l'inquiétude de nouveau évidente sur son visage.

Stiles tendit sa jambe sans un mot. Laissa les mains étonnement douces de l'homme relever son pied et retrousser le tissu grossier pantalon. Il risqua un coup d'œil et grimaça. Sa cheville était gonflée et avait pris une vilaine teinte violacée. Il maudit intérieurement Woods, sa propre maladresse et tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie.

La sensation d'un linge humide appliqué sur l'articulation lui tira un gémissement de protestation.

« Je vais te mettre une attelle, » marmonna Derek sans croiser son regard. « Ça va te faire mal mais si je ne le fais pas, tu risques d'avoir des séquelles. »

Stiles hocha la tête et serra les dents. L'alcool avait engourdi ses membres, et la douleur fut moins forte qu'il ne l'avait craint. Les mouvements confiants de l'homme alors qu'il posait une attelle sur sa cheville et l'entourait de bandages, le rassurèrent. Il frissonna lorsque deux doigts effleurèrent doucement son genou, comme une caresse. Cependant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, aucune émotion n'était déchiffrable sur le visage de l'homme.

« Je vais te nettoyer le visage et désinfecter la griffure, » annonça celui-ci, le regard parcourant le visage de Stiles, comme à la recherche de quelque-chose. Stiles hocha la tête et laissa l'homme frotter doucement ses joues avec une serviette. Il refusa de fermer les yeux lorsque le visage s'approcha du sien inexorablement, contemplant l'expression concentrée de l'homme lorsqu'il tapota les plaies peu profondes d'alcool pharmaceutique.

Avec le recul, Stiles comprendrait que l'alcool était la raison qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Il se souviendrait aussi que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il ne devait  _jamais_ boire, cette disparition affolante de toute inhibition, qui le poussait à agir sur ses désirs anormaux. Mais, prisonnier de l'instant, il ne se posa aucune question avant de tendre la main et de la poser sur la joue de Derek. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant un étrange éclat fuser dans les yeux de l'homme –quelque chose ressemblant furieusement à de la  _peur_  –parti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, que Stiles réalisa avec horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il retira brusquement sa main et tenta de sauter sur ses pieds, mais la main de l'homme s'agrippa à son bras, la prise ferme refusant de lâcher face à ses tentatives épuisées de se dégager. Il ferma alors les yeux, résigné. Avec de la chance, tout serait fini très vite, et il s'en tirerait avec un œil au beurre noir, une fierté en miette et un cœur fêlé.

Lorsque les coups ne vinrent pas, il risqua un coup d'œil à l'homme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le masque impassible du visage avait glissé, laissant place à une expression presque  _vulnérable_  tant elle était ouverte. Cette expression n'était pas une de dégoût, mais un mélange qui brisa le cœur de Stiles, un mélange de désir et de méfiance, mêlés d'un regret profond.

Stiles ne protesta pas lorsque Derek le força à s'allonger sur le canapé et jeta une couverture sur lui. Au moment où sa tête toucha le coussin, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

Et s'il sentit une caresse effleurer sa joue et entendit Derek lui murmurer  _tu dois faire attention, gamin_ , il l'avait sûrement rêvé.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Stiles se réveilla plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Son étirement voluptueux se termina en un gémissement lorsque, oubliant sa cheville douloureuse, il posa ses pieds à terre sans précaution.

Il mit quelques secondes à replacer le décor autour de lui, à se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Sur le sol, ses vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde avaient disparus et il trouva empilés sur la table une tenue qui semblait parfaitement à sa taille.

Sur la même table se trouvait aussi son salaire de la semaine. Stiles fronça les sourcils en constatant que la liasse était sensiblement plus épaisse que dans ses souvenirs, mais son attention fut détournée par un plateau couvert de tranches de pain blanc et de pots de confiture colorés. Intéressé, l'estomac de Stiles émit un grondement menaçant.

Sans plus hésiter, Stiles s'assit à la table et dévora autant qu'il le pouvait sans exploser.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Et son  _rire_ , Stiles, tu devrais entendre son rire, c'est le rire d'un ange. »

« Mmh, » acquiesça distraitement Stiles.

« Elle est tellement parfaite, tout est parfait chez elle… »

Le silence qui tomba aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais Stiles était trop occupé à tourner et retourner dans sa tête les évènements récents pour se concentrer sur les babillages enamourés de son meilleur ami. Il avait eu l'espoir, en se remémorant l'expression confuse et inaltérée de Derek lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur son visage, que le désir irrépressible qu'il ressentait dans le creux du ventre lorsque son regard se posait sur l'homme était partagé. Cet espoir avait été réduit en miette lorsque, le matin même, il avait voulu remercier l'homme de son aide et avait surpris derrière sa porte les grognements essoufflés de Derek, suivis par des gémissements de plaisir, immanquablement féminins. Stiles était resté figé devant la porte, la main suspendue en l'air, à écouter avec l'estomac retourné les bruits sans ambiguïté des plaisirs de la chair. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, il avait prestement tourné les talons, griffonné un  _merci_  tremblant sur un bloc de papier trouvé dans le salon.

Il avait récupéré son salaire et avait fui, aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe blessée.

Le soir même, Scott l'avait trouvé assis sur son trottoir habituel, sa énième cigarette au coin des lèvres.

« Stiles ? »

La voix de son ami était prudente et teintée d'inquiétude. Elle secoua Stiles de ses souvenirs doux-amers. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui le fixait, le front plissé.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu as à peine prononcé un mot depuis que je suis arrivé, cela ne te ressemble pas. »

Stiles n'eût pas le cœur à être vexé. Il soupira et tenta un sourire.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

Scott n'eût pas l'air convaincu, mais il eût la bonne grâce de ne pas insister. Il regarda Stiles quelques secondes, lui frappa sur l'épaule dans une tentative bourrue de réconfort et se lança dans une nouvelle diatribe sur les qualités infinies de sa dulcinée. Stiles laissa les mots de son meilleur ami l'apaiser, flot indistinct de paroles sans queues ni têtes.

Les dernières lueurs du jour s'éteignirent lentement tandis que se levait le vent d'hiver. Stiles tira une bouffée de sa cigarette en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix excitée de Scott.

Tout était comme avant, tenta-t-il de se persuader en contemplant le fourmillement des passants dans la rue.

Au fond de lui, il savait que rien n'était moins vrai.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

> Thirty years he spent wandering  
>  A devil's child with dove wings
> 
> _CocoRosie, Beautiful Boyz_

* * *

Les nuits où le sommeil fuyait Stiles étaient les pires. Tout l'énergie qu'il accumulait durant la journée, toute la nervosité insatiable qui l'agitait, semblait alors s'entasser, s'empiler pour ne plus former qu'une énorme boule bourdonnante dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Il restait allongé dans son lit, tentant de toutes ses forces de rester immobile et de forcer son corps à glisser dans le repos qui lui permettrait de ne plus penser. Parfois, son esprit épuisé glissait dans des phases de somnolence qui, loin d'être reposantes, le laissaient plus éveillé que jamais tandis que les heures s'allongeaient, s'étiraient comme de la guimauve.

Il n'avait alors rien d'autre à faire que de contempler le plafond faiblement éclairé par la lumière qui filtrait de la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Les couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou, il tentait d'empêcher l'angoisse créée par un million de pensées vrombissantes de l'envahir.

Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres nuits, Stiles échoua lamentablement. Les yeux fixes, il tenta de faire le tri, de faire le vide dans son esprit constamment en éveil. Tenta de faire taire le vacarme intérieur qui hurlait dans le silence assourdissant de la petite mansarde. Les mains agrippées au tissu rêche du drap, il maudit Derek Hale de toutes ses forces. Se leva, résigné à commencer sa journée au beau milieu de la nuit.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Il était bon de revenir aux sources, songea Stiles le soir même en contemplant la salle bondée du  _Fishtank_. Il laissa ses yeux voguer sur les clients déjà enivrés par l'alcool âpre et l'attente. Le spectacle n'avait pas encore commencé, et déjà ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour la scène doucement éclairée, où Lydia allait bientôt apparaître et les nourrir de sa voix chaude et de ses manières de princesse. Intouchable, froide et magnifique.

Leur table était plus animée que d'ordinaire. Isaac et Scott s'étaient lancés dans une vive discussion sur un sujet que Stiles n'avait pas suivi. Danny avait pris sa soirée et était assis à ses côtés, dégageant une chaleur réconfortante. Leurs jambes se touchaient, cachées sous le bouclier rassurant de la table ronde.

Stiles ne parlait pas.

Conscient des regards inquiets qu'il s'attirait de Scott et de Danny, il forçait ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire, feignait de boire son verre du Dr. Pepper qui remplissait sa bouche d'une amertume agréable. Les boissons étaient arrivés à leur table avec un clin d'œil de Laura Hale, qui leur avait fait comprendre d'un regard que, s'ils étaient tolérés dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, ils ne verraient pas la couleur de l'alcool de contrebande pour lequel il était réputé.

Stiles avait souri et haussé les épaules. L'alcool ne l'intéressait pas. Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

Il parcourut la tablée du regard. Danny ne buvait jamais, trop au fait des ravages que la boisson pouvait avoir, après des années passées à en servir aux clients du  _speakeasy_. Isaac, lui, refusait catégoriquement de toucher à la bouteille. Tous savaient que la raison implicite était son père, ivrogne notoire qui tendait à passer sa rage sur son fils lorsqu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée. Il n'était pas rare de voir Isaac bercer un bras bleui ou une lèvre fendue. Tout le monde le savait, personne n'en parlait, laissant Isaac se nourrir de l'illusion que son secret était bien gardé.

Seul Scott avait eu dans les yeux cette lueur de déception mêlée de colère. Stiles soupira lorsque son regard se posa sur son meilleur ami, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui et qu'il avait pensé connaître, mais qu'il sentait s'éloigner petit à petit. Depuis quelques temps, il surprenait les regards avides que Scott posait sur les hommes qui vidaient verres après verres. Une étincelle d'excitation s'allumait dans son regard lorsqu'éclatait une bagarre et Stiles le regardait, la gorge serrée. Résistait à l'envie de le saisir par le bras et de lui souffler qu'à vouloir grandir trop vite, on tombait souvent de haut. De le secouer en lui crachant de ne pas faire la même erreur que lui. Lui, n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix

Tout était de la faute d'Allison, songeait-il avec une étrange rancœur. Il en voulait à une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment rencontrée. Il lui en voulait d'avoir immergé son ami sans le savoir dans le monde adulte sans préparation. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant le grand plongeon.

«  _Stiles ! »_

La voix brisa ses pensées moroses en mille morceaux. Elle avait cette nuance agacée qui indiquait que l'appel n'était pas le premier. Il leva les yeux vers Danny.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?, » lui demanda celui-ci d'un ton qui se voulait égal mais dans lequel perçait l'anxiété.

« Génial, mon pote, » répondit-il avec son premier sourire sincère de la soirée, le cœur réchauffé par une bouffée d'affection envers ses amis, « j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »

La main de Danny vint se poser sur son genou, juste un instant, encourageante.

« Comment ça se passe, maintenant, au travail ?, » lui demanda Stiles, résolu à ne plus laisser ses rêveries vagabonder dans des eaux dangereuses.

« Mieux, » répondit Danny avec un sourire faible, « ces crétins me foutent la paix, maintenant. Je suppose que je dois remercier Derek pour ça. Cet homme les terrifie, » finit-il en secouant la tête comme si l'idée de trouver Derek Hale terrifiant était risible.

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi, » marmonna Stiles sans quitter son verre des yeux.

« Derek n'est pas un mauvais gars, » répondit Danny. « Il a toujours été décent avec moi. Il n'est juste…pas très bavard. »

« Hum. Il n'est pas là, ce soir ?, » demanda Stiles. Il fusilla son soda du regard.  _Bravo pour la subtilité, Stilinski._

Danny haussa un sourcil moqueur, mais ne commenta pas. Il se contenta de désigner le bar du menton. Stiles leva les yeux vers le fond de la salle et son traître de cœur rata un battement à la vue de l'homme, élégant comme toujours. Cependant, il n'était pas seul. Une femme blonde était penchée vers lui, sa gorge opulente mise en valeur par le décolleté osé de sa robe.

Comme s'il avait senti le poids du regard de Stiles, Derek leva les yeux vers lui. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et la commissure des lèvres de l'homme se releva.

« Qui est la fille avec lui ?, » demanda Stiles sans quitter Derek du regard. La réponse de Danny se perdit dans le vacarme de sa panique car, au même moment, la jeune femme se tourna vers Stiles et regarda droit vers lui. Les yeux bleus glacés se fixèrent sur lui, et il ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à la reconnaître. Elle était la femme qu'il avait vue lorsqu'il avait remis la lettre à Allison Argent, plus d'un mois auparavant. La femme sourit, de ce même sourire carnassier qui l'avait glacé la première fois, et il sentit ce sourire se graver dans son esprit, comprenant qu'elle l'avait reconnu aussi. C'était un avertissement. Une menace.

«  _Merdemerdemerde_ , » marmonna Stiles en reportant précipitamment son regard sur son verre. Il tenta de faire le tri des informations dans son cerveau. Penser vite et bien était son crédo.

Danny était toujours en train de parler, mais il n'avait pas saisi un seul mot de sa réponse. Il alluma une cigarette, les sourcils froncés et le cœur battant la chamade.

« Danny, je veux juste savoir son nom. »

Danny soupira.

« Je viens de te le dire, Stiles. Elle s'appelle Kate. Je ne lui connais pas de nom de famille. Elle est collée à Derek depuis presque un mois. »

Il entendit la réserve de la réponse de son ami, et se tourna vers lui.

« Que penses-tu d'elle ? »

« Je…, » commença Danny. Il sembla chercher ses mots. « elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, » finit-il par lâcher à voix basse. « j'ai l'impression qu'elle joue constamment la comédie. » Il prit la cigarette des doigts de Stiles et en tira une bouffée. « Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Ce ne sont pas les tiennes non plus, Stiles. Derek n'est pas pour toi, » finit-il en lui jetant un regard empli de pitié.

Stiles secoua la tête, les joues brûlantes.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, Danny, » murmura-t-il précipitamment. « Que sais-tu de Chris Argent ? »

Danny se tourna vers lui, l'air perplexe.

« Eh bien, je sais ce que tout le monde en sait. Qu'il traîne dans des affaires louches et qu'il possède la majorité des  _speakeasies_ de Chicago. Je sais que Derek l'a envoyé paître lorsqu'il lui a proposé de racheter le _Fishtank_ pour une somme phénoménale. Le bonhomme était furieux, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste, » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Et si je te disais que j'avais vu cette femme chez Chris Argent ? »

Les yeux de Danny s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez les Argent, Stiles ? »

« C'est une longue histoire, » soupira le jeune homme en lançant un regard en coin à Scott.

Danny écrasa la cigarette dans le cendrier le plus proche et se pencha vers lui, le visage grave.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Sûr et certain. Je l'ai reconnue immédiatement. On n'oublie pas facilement une femme comme ça. »

Danny le fixa un instant. Il sembla décider que Stiles disait la vérité, car lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix était teintée d'appréhension.

« On ne peut pas exactement arriver devant elle et l'accuser d'être une taupe, » dit-il. « Si elle travaille vraiment pour Argent, on signerait notre arrêt de mort. »

Stiles frissonna.

« Mais…Derek et Laura sont en danger, » plaida-t-il.

Danny lui donna un coup de coude.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne fallait rien faire. Je pense juste que dans un cas comme celui-ci, la subtilité est de mise. »

Stiles hocha la tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Lydia et Jackson entrèrent en scène. Il sentit Danny se raidir à ses côtés, et saisit sa main sous la table.  _Je sais,_ eût-il envie de lui murmurer,  _je sais ce que c'est, je sais que ça fait mal_. Il n'en fit rien, se contenta de passer son pouce sur le dos de la main chaude du jeune homme, traçant des cercles réconfortants.

Peu à peu, il sentit le corps pressé contre le sien se détendre, les épaules se dénouer et s'affaisser lentement. Stiles se demanda une fois de plus comment Jackson pouvait être si aveugle au désespoir silencieux de son ami. Le jeune homme sur scène ne s'était pas départi de son masque arrogant, mais lorsque son regard glissa sur leur table, son expression s'adoucit et un sourire sincère plana sur son visage.

Danny enleva précipitamment sa main de celle de Stiles, ce qui sembla attirer l'attention de son ami sur scène. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et fusilla Stiles du regard.

Lorsque la complainte du saxophone de Jackson s'éleva dans l'atmosphère enfumée, Stiles ferma les yeux et oublia tout, juste pour un instant.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Et Woods me regarde et gueule ' _Lahey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu es en train de vider le monte-charge que tes collègues remplissent'_. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris pourquoi le nombre des caisses ne semblait pas diminuer alors que ça faisait une heure que j'étais dessus, » finit Isaac d'un ton penaud.

La tablée éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Même Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'écoute des mésaventures du jeune homme, malgré la nausée qu'il ressentait à entendre parler de son ancien contremaître. Isaac eût un sourire éclatant, satisfait de son petit effet. Stiles se tortilla sur sa chaise en sentant peser sur lui le regard de Jackson, qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'il les avait rejoint à la table.

«  _Toilettes,_  » marmonna-t-il en se levant de table. Personne ne lui prêta attention, et il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le fond de la salle.

«Stilinski. »

La voix autoritaire de Jackson l'arrêta net. Il ferma les yeux, résigné. Se retourna, tête haute.

« Whittemore.»

« Faut que j'te parle, » grogna le jeune homme, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

« J'avais pigé ça, mon pote, maintenant accouche, parce que j'ai pas que ça à f… _hmpff_.» Jackson l'avait coupé avec efficacité en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise et en le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Son visage furieux s'approcha de celui de Stiles et il raffermit sa prise sur le vêtement.

« Écoute-moi bien, Stilinski. Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Danny, mais je voulais te prévenir. Si tu lui fais du mal, t'es  _mort_ , Stilinski. Il mérite mille fois mieux que toi. »

Stiles fixa le regard dur de Jackson et sentit l'irritation noyer ses veines. Il en avait  _assez_.

«  _Ouff,_  » fit Jackson lorsque le poing de Stiles trouva son estomac à pleine vitesse. Celui-ci profita du relâchement de la prise sur sa chemise pour retourner la situation. Les mains fermement accrochées au smoking du jeune homme, il se dégagea d'un mouvement fluide. Une seconde plus tard, ce fut au tour de Jackson de se trouver dos au mur. Le jeune musicien était loin d'être chétif, mais la surprise sembla l'empêcher de se dégager. Il fixa Stiles, les yeux écarquillés.

«  _Écoute-moi bien, Whittemore,_  » singea Stiles, la voix vibrante de rage mal contenue, « si tu penses que tu me fais peur, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Même s'il se passait quoi que ce soit entre Danny et moi, tu n'aurais  _aucun droit_  de t'en mêler. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, il est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. » Il se pencha plus en avant, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit si proche de l'oreille de l'homme qu'il le sentit frémir d'inconfort, « Maintenant, Whittemore, » chuchota-t-il, « si t'arrêtais deux minutes d'être un abruti pompeux et que tu te sortais la tête du cul, tu verrais que de nous deux, celui qui risque de le faire souffrir, c'est pas moi. »

Il peina à décrisper ses doigts de la veste de l'homme, les muscles raidis par l'adrénaline. Il ne jeta qu'un coup d'œil à l'expression confuse de l'homme avant de tourner les talons. La colère bourdonnait sous sa peau comme une nuée d'insectes en colère.

Il se précipita vers le bar et avisa Laura Hale, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Merde à ses belles résolutions.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre, » dit-il entre ses dents serrées, en prenant garde à contrôler sa voix.

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, fronça les sourcils.

« J'peux pas te servir ici, gamin. J'ai arrêté de servir les autres clients il y a une demi-heure, ils risqueraient de ne pas être très heureux. Vas dans le salon et sers-toi, » dit-elle en désignant la porte de service. « Tu connais le chemin, » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

Stiles hocha la tête et obtempéra, la mâchoire serrée.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le petit séjour dans lequel il avait dormi la semaine précédente, il fut surpris d'y trouver Lydia Martin, un verre à la main et le regard perdu dans le vague.

Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'il entra. Elle n'eût pas l'air surprise de le voir. Elle se contenta de lever son verre en une parodie de toast. Stiles la salua d'un geste de la main, un peu gêné. Il avisa la bouteille posée à terre et saisit un verre dans le placard. Se servit et laissa le silence s'épaissir autour de lui. Assis sur une des chaises, tête baissée, il observa le liquide ambré tourner au fond de son verre. Sa colère s'apaisa peu à peu, ne laissant qu'une sensation de malaise grandissante.

« Stiles Stilinski, » dit Lydia de sa voix faussement ingénue. Sa voix de poupée brisée qui lui valait tant d'admiration. Stiles leva les yeux vers elle, abasourdi que la chanteuse connaisse son prénom. Il avait eu l'occasion de fréquenter le cercle d'amis de Danny à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais la jeune femme n'avait paru lui prêter la moindre attention, préférant roucouler et battre des paupières en direction de ses adorateurs. Jusqu'ici, il l'avait prise pour une péronnelle, une péronnelle fascinante, certes, mais sans grand intérêt pour autre chose que sa petite personne.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, tandis qu'elle levait vers lui ses yeux bruns ourlés de cils épais, Stiles se trouva épinglé par la force et l'intelligence qui s'agitaient au fond du regard. Son éternelle robe blanche drapée autour de son corps voluptueux et le khôl qui entourait ses yeux de biche lui donnait des airs de princesse égyptienne perdue. Sa moue aguicheuse avait disparu pour laisser place à une expression de fatigue extrême.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec Jackson, Stiles Stilinski, » finit-elle par dire en le considérant à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Elle semblait parfaitement composée, mais Stiles entendit la nuance traînante de sa voix, signalant que l'alcool avait fait effet.

Lorsqu'il s'arracha à sa contemplation, les mots de la jeune femme finirent par s'enregistrer dans son esprit. Il releva la tête et la contempla, bouche-bée.

« Comment… ? »

Elle agita une main, un geste paresseux.

« Je connais Jackson mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. Toi et Danny pensez peut-être être discrets, mais c'est compter sans le fait que lorsqu'il ne me regarde pas, Jackson le regarde  _lui._  » Une pointe d'amertume perçait dans sa voix. D'un geste impérieux, elle indiqua son verre vide et Stiles s'empressa de le remplir. Elle le vida d'un trait et s'essuya la bouche avec une grimace. « Ce liquide est répugnant, » annonça-t-elle d'un ton dégoûté. Avant de lever les yeux vers Stiles.

« Tu sais, Stiles Stilinski, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire, « je suis une femme qui n'aime pas beaucoup partager. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Il se figura qu'il devrait juste attendre qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle semblait être d'humeur à parler, car elle reprit un instant plus tard.

« Pourtant, quand j'ai rencontré Jackson et Danny, j'ai vite compris que si je voulais garder l'un, il faudrait un jour que j'apprenne à partager avec l'autre. »

Stiles cligna des yeux. La compréhension fit lentement son chemin dans son esprit. Il vida son verre, laissa la brûlure faire son chemin le long de son œsophage.

« Tu…tu veux dire que… »

« Jackson m'aime, » le coupa Lydia. Elle semblait parler plus pour elle-même que pour Stiles, le regard perdu et les joues rougies. « Je sais qu'il m'aime, je sens ces choses-là. Mais…il l'aime aussi. Il ne l'a probablement pas encore compris. Un jour, il comprendra, je le sais. Il ne me quittera pas. » Elle leva la tête, le regard fier et brillant. « Il ne me quittera  _jamais_. Mais il ne le quittera jamais non plus. »

«  _Wow_ , » marmonna Stiles, « moi qui pensait que ma vie sentimentale était chaotique… »

Lydia renversa sa tête et éclata d'un rire clair. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Stiles.

« Je crois que je t'aime bien, Stiles Stilinski, » fit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par l'alcool. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit avec un balancement de hanches gracieux.

En la regardant s'éloigner, tête haute et pas déterminé, Stiles songea que si les choses avaient été différentes, il aurait probablement aimé éperdument Lydia Martin.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

La semaine suivante apporta en son sein les premiers signes d'un hiver rigoureux. Alors que débutait le mois de novembre, les températures chutèrent de façon dramatique et la fraîcheur automnale fut chassée par l'arrivée d'une bise glaciale, de celles qui s'accompagnaient souvent d'un tapis de givre au petit matin.

Stiles avait caressé l'idée d'oublier Derek Hale, d'oublier les Argent, de revenir à sa vie d'avant. Celle où il ne connaissait pas les douces affres de l'obsession, celle où tout ce dont il devait s'inquiéter était de gagner de quoi trouver pitance. Celle où son meilleur ami ne nourrissait pas des rêves d'évasion au fond de ses prunelles sombres. Là où, auparavant, Stiles avait vu un garçon optimiste et espiègle, il était à présent confronté à un homme agité et silencieux. Scott avait peu à peu cessé de parler d'Allison comme un enfant amoureux pour passer des heures à vider ses paquets de cigarettes, le visage maussade et le regard lointain. Stiles le voyait partir le soir, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée, en direction de l'imposant manoir de la famille Argent où il rencontrait chaque nuit son amante. Il secouait la tête et se promettait de trouver et réparer ce qui dévorait son ami.

Mais revenir en arrière était impossible, et Stiles se battait avec ses propres démons. Les yeux glacé de Kate –était-ce seulement son vrai prénom ? –hantaient ses nuits sans sommeil. Il aurait aimé s'en débarrasser comme on s'ébroue d'un mauvais rêve. Seulement, il se rendit vite compte qu'il était impossible de reléguer ses émotions dans un coin de son cerveau.

Après la troisième nuit passée à contempler le plafond morose de sa chambre, Stiles prit une décision.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, alors que l'aube pointait à peine sur la Ville des Vents, devant une Laura Hale ensommeillée et à peine couverte par un peignoir de mohair. Assise à une table de la grande cuisine dans laquelle elle l'avait mené, il la regarda bercer son café comme on berce un enfant adoré. Elle écouta son discours décousu et hésitant sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Le masque du sommeil s'effaça rapidement de son visage, remplacé par la colère et l'effarement. Lorsque Stiles s'arrêta enfin, elle le contempla longuement.

« Tu en es sûr ?, » fut la seule question qu'elle posa. Lorsque Stiles acquiesça, elle lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger et sortit de la pièce en trombe. Elle revint plus de dix minutes après, habillée –Stiles ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement –et suivie d'un Derek Hale qui semblait plus irrité que jamais.

Il regarda Laura parler doucement à son frère, une main sur son épaule. Regarda le visage de Derek se faire de plus en plus dur, son corps se raidir, se faire défensif. Lorsque Laura se tut, Derek se tourna vers Stiles, les yeux brillants de rancœur. Stiles ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, cependant, l'homme avait tourné les talons et claqué la porte, laissant Stiles seul avec Laura. Il sentit l'impuissance et la déception l'envahir. Il avait espéré…il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait espéré. De la reconnaissance, peut-être, mais quel fou serait reconnaissant envers le messager d'une nouvelle douloureuse ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Laura prit la parole.

« Il t'aime bien, tu sais. » Devant le regard interrogateur de Stiles, elle clarifia. « Derek. Il t'aime bien. »

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

« Il a une bien étrange façon de le montrer. »

Laura Hale le regarda un instant, tête inclinée, comme si elle cherchait la solution d'une énigme.

« Je peux comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas comme les autres. »

« Est-ce que… » Stiles déglutit et maudit sa voix de le trahir comme celle d'un marmot, « Est-ce qu'il me croit, au moins ? »

Laura sourit.

« Il te croit. Kate va sans doute passer un mauvais quart d'heure lorsqu'il la réveillera. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de la part de Derek qu'il la jette dehors sans même la laisser s'habiller. »

Stiles sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

« Elle est ici ?, » demanda-t-il, la panique menaçant une nouvelle fois de le submerger. « Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle me voie, je… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne sera pas ici encore longtemps. Tu peux rester ici en attendant, Derek reviendra certainement pour me parler. »

Le cœur de Stiles avait accéléré, et il sentit ses mains trembler nerveusement.

« Elle va savoir…elle m'a vu au  _Fishtank_ samedi, elle va deviner que je l'ai dénoncée. Elle va comprendre que ce n'était pas une coïncidence et ... »

Laura le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Derek n'est pas stupide, loin de là. Il saura détourner les soupçons. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, loin d'être convaincu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek revint dans la cuisine.

« Elle est partie, » dit-il à Laura d'une voix brusque, sans regarder dans la direction de Stiles.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, » marmonna-t-il, les yeux obstinément fixés au sol.

Il détala le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Il entendit Derek l'appeler d'une voix pressante, mais l'ignora. L'air glacé de la rue lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et il s'éloigna rapidement, tête rentrée dans les épaules et bras croisés, bousculant un badaud au passage. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser et courut, courut jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent.

Il ne vit pas la jeune femme blonde qui, adossée au mur, le regardait partir en plissant les yeux de rage.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

> **I** will cry for you  
>  **I** will wash away your pain with all my tears  
>  **A** nd drown your fear
> 
> _Garbage, #1Crush_

 

* * *

* * *

L'hiver à Chicago était rigoureux. Les petits matins voyaient la ville couverte d'une fine couche de givre et le vent glacial venu du lac Michigan était de ceux qui brûlaient la peau et engourdissaient les membres.

Chaque respiration de Stiles envoyait dans les airs un petit nuage de buée glacée. Il aimait regarder le brouillard régulier de son haleine flotter dans autour de lui avant de se dissiper.

Le pire était le froid. Un froid agressif qui rendait ses doigts gourds jusque dans le creux de son lit. Malgré les couvertures supplémentaires que Finstock lui avait glissées entre les mains la semaine précédente, le sommeil de Stiles était plus souvent qu'à son tour interrompu par la sensation glacée du vent qui filtrait à travers les planches mal agencées de sa petite chambre.

Il avait refusé, comme à son habitude, l'invitation de la mère de Scott de passer l'hiver chez eux. Incapable de supporter l'air de pitié de la femme lorsqu'elle lui avait soufflé la proposition.

L'approche de Noël n'arrangeait rien. Les errances de Stiles le menaient jusqu'aux rues marchandes, bruyantes et joyeuses. Les badauds se pressaient sur les trottoirs, les bras chargés de paquets, et Stiles se rappelait.

Il se rappelait les Noëls de son enfance, lorsqu'il était encore un petit garçon heureux et entouré de ses deux parents. Tant d'amour, tant de joie. Il se revoyait en train de décorer l'arbre avec soin sous le regard attentif de sa mère. Croyait encore entendre le rire clair lorsque ses mains maladroites accrochaient les boules sur le sapin. Le sourire tendre que son père posait sur sa femme et son fils. L'odeur épicée de la cannelle, les pâtisseries préparées jusqu'à la fin de la journée. La messe de minuit, pendant laquelle Stiles retenait ses bâillements épuisés, pelotonné entre ses parents dans son manteau doublé de fourrure. Dans le lieu de culte, les chants semblaient s'élever plus haut que le plafond, semblaient tournoyer dans le vent d'hiver. Lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin, le soleil se levait à peine, et Stiles courait jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents pour les réveiller, impatient de découvrir son cadeau. Parfois, c'était un livre, parfois des petits soldats. Un Noël mémorable lui avait apporté un train électrique. Il avait regardé, fasciné, la locomotive tirer ses wagons sur les rails miniatures. Les détails si bien imités par des doigts précis, la peinture délicate.

Ce jour-là, il avait déclaré à son père que plus tard, il serait modéliste.

Le Noël suivant la mort de sa mère avait été différent. Son père avait fait l'effort de sourire. L'avait aidé à décorer l'arbre maigrichon acheté au dernier moment. Pendant le repas, son père avait fait la conversation d'un ton faussement joyeux, et Stiles l'avait imité, pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait eu froid pendant la messe, sans la chaleur rassurante de sa mère à ses côtés. Son souvenir semblait partout. Dans les chants qui s'élevaient moins haut, moins clairs. Dans le tintement des clochettes, étouffé et douloureux. Dans leurs voix forcées autour d'un repas moins savoureux. À la fin de la soirée, Stiles avait fait mine de ne pas voir les yeux humides de son père. L'avait embrassé et était allé se coucher sans protester.

Après cela, le temps était passé. Les cicatrices, peu à peu, s'étaient refermées. La nostalgie avait remplacé la douleur, et il était devenu plus aisé de se couler dans l'atmosphère festive, à leur rythme. Stiles babillait, parlait encore et encore pour faire oublier l'absence qui planait encore autour de la maison après toutes ces années. Son père l'écoutait, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux brillants de fierté.

Stiles rejeta les couvertures et se redressa brusquement. L'obscurité baignait encore la petite chambre. Le bout de son nez était gelé, et il refusait de se souvenir. Les souvenirs ne le feraient pas avancer. Il essuya rageusement ses yeux d'un coin de sa manche, passa ses chaussures, empila deux vestes décemment épaisses et sortit sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de la maison.

La rue était sombre et déserte. Ses pas provoquaient des craquements, bris de glace sous ses semelles de cuir épais. Il alluma une cigarette, grimaça à la première bouffée, lorsque ses poumons encore ensommeillés protestèrent avec vigueur contre le traitement. Il les ignora en faveur de la sensation revigorante de sa marche silencieuse, les mains dans les poches et la cigarette au coin des lèvres.

Ses pas le menèrent, par habitude, jusqu'à « son » coin de trottoir, en haut de la côte qui surplombait le quartier. Il avançait lentement, les oreilles grandes ouvertes aux bruits nocturnes. Les bas-quartiers de Chicago la nuit étaient presque inquiétants, dans leur silence parfois brisé par un cri épars ou un craquement assourdissant venu d'on ne savait où.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à quelques mètres de sa destination qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul. Assis à même le sol gelé, la tête baissée et une cigarette au bout des doigts se trouvait…

« _Scott ?_ , » demanda Stiles, ahuri.

Il vit Scott sursauter violemment avant de se retourner, les yeux écarquillés.

« Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules et tira une cigarette de sa poche avant de s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Stiles contempla l'extrémité incandescente de sa cigarette et poussa un profond soupir.

« C'est pas exactement la joie en ce moment, pas vrai ?,» finit-il par dire, plus pour lui-même que pour Scott. Celui-ci laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« À qui le dis-tu… »

« Scott, » commença Stiles, troublé par l'amertume dans la voix de son ami. « Scott, tu sais que si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, j'suis pas complétement crétin, mon pote, je te vois bien broyer du noir et errer sans but. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par ressembler à Derek Hale, et _personne_ ne veut ça, » finit-il dans une vague tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère. Tentative qui échoua lamentablement lorsque Scott se tendit comme un arc. Il semblait prêt à s'enfuir en courant, et Stiles reporta ses yeux sur le sol, se demandant à quel moment son meilleur ami lui était-il devenu si étranger.

« Allison est enceinte,» lâcha Scott sans bouger d'un pouce, les yeux fermés.

La cigarette de Stiles tomba au sol et s'éteignit avec un grésillement semblable aux ailes d'une mouche qui s'était trop approchée d'une bougie. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Espéra de tout son cœur avoir mal entendu.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes,» finit-il par supplier d'une voix blanche.

Cette fois, Scott tourna la tête vers lui. Malgré l'obscurité, Stiles put voir que ses yeux étaient rougis. Le souffle de Scott vint chatouiller son visage, et il se rendit compte que son haleine avait une odeur avinée de ceux qui ont bu tout leur saoul.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Oh, » souffla Stiles. « _Oh._ Merde. _Putain_ de merde, Scott, pourquoi…comment… non, pas comment, en fait, ne me le dis surtout pas, j'ai pas besoin de ça. » Il se tut un instant, le temps d'assimiler l'information. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?, » finit-il par demander en un murmure.

Il vit Scott déglutir. Fit mine de ne pas remarquer le tremblement dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui…qui m'a donné l'adresse d'une femme qui peut s'en…occuper. »

Stiles sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure.

« Scott…, » commença-t-il prudemment. « Tu es conscient que c'est terriblement dangereux ? Je veux dire, elle risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir…si elle… »

 _Si elle survit._ Oh, seigneur.

« Je _sais_!, » s'écria Scott, si fort que Stiles sursauta. « Je sais, » reprit Scott un ton plus bas, « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Stiles. »

Il vit les épaules de Scott s'affaisser, et se demanda distraitement depuis combien de temps son ami gardait le poids de sa confession en lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que l'on peut faire, Stiles. Je flippe. Si la vie était mieux faite je pourrais aller demander sa main à son père. Mais… » il fit un geste vague en direction de son torse et lâcha un petit rire amer. « Mais je suis…moi. J'ai pas d'argent, pas de nom, je suis qu'un pauvre type des bas-quartiers. Allison mérite mille fois mieux que moi et…j'ai foutu sa vie en l'air. »

Stiles s'assit lentement sur le sol. Le froid était oublié. Il passa sa main autour de l'épaule de son ami. Incapable de trouver les mots justes, il se contenta de serrer le bras de son ami, doucement. Celui-ci se raidit un instant. Avant de se laisser aller, lourd de chagrin et d'impuissance, le dos secoué de sanglots rageurs que Stiles absorba, murmurant des encouragements contre les boucles brunes de Scott.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La nuit suivante, Stiles rêva. D'abord, ce ne fut qu'un vague souvenir, chaleureux et lointain, le souvenir d'une main douce dans ses cheveux et de la voix vibrante de sa mère qui l'entourait de ses bras en murmurant son prénom. Ce prénom qu'il avait renié en même temps qu'il avait renié Beacon Hill, ce prénom dont il refusait l'écho trop douloureux. C'était une main sans visage, car le visage s'était depuis longtemps transformé en un pâle reflet. L'éclat de deux yeux bruns espiègles qui n'avaient jamais perdu cette étincelle, celle que même la fièvre n'était pas parvenue à éteindre. Les joues rondes qu'il avait vues fondre jour après jour. La peau douce, toujours. Il rêva de son père, des rides de sourire au coin de ses yeux, de sa voix grave et rassurante lorsqu'il lui murmurait des mots maladroits de réconfort. Du poids qu'il avait porté sur ses épaules pour protéger son fils, son unique enfant. De la tristesse affectueuse qui traversait son regard lorsqu'il trouvait Stiles recroquevillé dans le fauteuil de sa mère, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Quel fut le moment exact où le rêve tourna au cauchemar, Stiles l'ignorait. Il entendit d'abord les cris et les coups de feu, explosions bourdonnantes sur les parois de son cerveau. Le paysage changea, et il vit des cadavres, partout. Il vit sa mère, blanche et vide, son corps maigre à peine couvert par sa robe trop large. Son père et la fleur sanglante sur sa poitrine, son étoile de sheriff percée d'un trou net. Il vit d'autres visages, également.

Le visage de Scott et ses yeux vitreux qui le fixaient, accusateurs qui semblaient lui crier « _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aidé quand j'en avais besoin ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? »._ Danny, les pommettes bleuies par les coups, une profonde coupure barrant son visage défiguré. La mâchoire carrée de Derek, les particules de gel accrochées dans l'ombre de sa barbe et son teint livide. Et un rire, un rire de femme, sardonique et cruel.

Stiles s'éveilla, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet. Il s'assit sur son lit et laissa s'échapper de sa gorge un gémissement rauque de terreur, un gémissement qui secoua son torse de part en part. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front et tenta de contrôler sa respiration sifflante et douloureuse. Les cauchemars étaient une constante dans sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville de son enfance en sautant dans un train de marchandise avec pour seuls bagages son briquet, quelques vêtements et de la nourriture, il avait rarement passé une nuit paisible. Mais ce rêve-là, ce rêve s'attardait, se raccrochait aux parcelles éveillées de son cerveau, tournait dans sa tête comme un bourdon enragé.

Il ferma les yeux et compta, comme lorsqu'il était un enfant qui avait peur du noir. _Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre._ Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, les frissons qui le secouaient s'espacèrent. _Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit._ La nausée reflua, laissant son estomac sens dessus dessous. _Neuf. Dix._ Ses muscles se détendirent, et une exhalation venue du fond de la poitrine le fit grelotter.

« Tout va bien, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « C'était un cauchemar. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Stiles Stilinski, mécréant extraordinaire_ , songea Stiles le samedi suivant en rajustant discrètement dans sa poche le portefeuille bien garni d'un bourgeois venu s'encanailler dans les faubourgs de Chicago. Il pouffa tout seul, secoua la tête. Dans sa poche, le porte-monnaie de cuir semblait le brûler, lui crier sa rage de s'être fait chaparder par un gamin aux mains sales et aux vêtements usés.

« Silence, toi, » grogna Stiles en direction de sa poche. « J'ai faim, ce n'est pas le moment d'essayer de me culpabiliser. »

Comme il s'y attendait, son larcin s'abstint de répondre, préférant s'enfermer dans un silence dédaigneux.

« Je préfère ça, » acquiesça Stiles en entamant le sachet de pommes séchées que Deaton lui avait glissé avant de partir. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les saveurs exploser sur ses papilles, sans se soucier du froid glacial qui semblait raidir ses vêtements et ses chaussures de médiocre fabrique. Sa veste le protégeait du vent qui s'engouffrait dans les rues, et il refusait de passer ses journées à contempler le paysage morne que lui offrait sa chambre.

Il n'avait pas revu Scott depuis plusieurs jours. Chaque matin, Stiles avait frappé à la porte, pour se trouver face aux traits tirés par l'inquiétude de Mélissa. Chaque matin, elle tentait de lui faire avouer ce qui torturait Scott et l'endroit où il partait chaque nuit. Stiles flanchait, grimaçait devant la tristesse et l'impuissance de la jeune mère, mais gardait sa bouche cousue. Qu'on se le dise, Stiles savait se taire, s'il s'agissait de sauver la mise à son meilleur ami.

« Ah, ça oui, » dit-il d'un ton dramatique à sa pomme séchée.

« Tu parles tout seul, Stiles ? »

Stiles sursauta violemment et manqua de laisser tomber son repas sur le sol boueux.

« Bon sang, les gens, c'est quoi cette manie d'arriver en traître ?, » s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Isaac. Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? »

Isaac sembla considérer le trottoir crotté un instant, avant de hausser les épaules et de s'y asseoir lourdement.

« Le temps est trop mauvais, les livraisons ne sont pas arrivées. J'ai ma journée. »

Stiles hocha la tête et tendit les pommes au jeune homme. Il reporta son attention sur le sol, un peu embarrassé. Il ignorait ce que voulait Isaac. Tous deux n'avaient jamais été proches. Le jeune homme s'était rapproché de Scott au cours de l'année précédente, mais leur relation était vite devenue étrangement exclusive, laissant Stiles sur le côté, forcé de ravaler la sensation amère qui lui envahissait la gorge lorsqu'il voyait son meilleur ami avec un autre. Stiles n'était pas jaloux, pas vraiment. Il savait qu'il restait le confident de Scott, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais Isaac et lui étaient simplement restés dans une relation de méfiance mutuelle.

« Il va faire une connerie. »

Stiles détacha son regard du sol et regarda Isaac avec des yeux ronds. Lentement, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes. Le tendit à Isaac, qui refusa avec une grimace. Alluma la sienne d'un mouvement fluide.

« Qui ça ?, » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel.

« Scott, bien sûr. »

Stiles hocha la tête, décidant de ne pas relever le ton exaspéré du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? »

Le fond de sa gorge était baigné d'acidité. Il préféra en accuser les pommes plutôt que la rancœur à l'idée que Scott ait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre à qui confier ses projets. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette en espérant masquer sa contrariété.

Isaac ouvrit la bouche, jeta un regard en coin à Stiles. La compréhension traversa son visage, et Stiles retint un juron. Il le fusilla du regard, le mit au défi de dire quelque-chose.

« Rien de plus que toi, » répondit doucement Isaac.

Stiles humecta sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher le filtre de s'accrocher à sa peau desséchée. Isaac la jouait conciliant, et il se sentit d'un coup bien puéril. Isaac reprit.

« Il m'a rien raconté de ce qu'il a prévu, mais il a _pris_ une décision. Sinon il serait revenu me…nous demander conseil. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui depuis le début de la semaine, et je suppose que toi non plus. » Stiles secoua la tête sans un mot. « Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Scott te raconte tout, et il ne peut pas passer une semaine sans venir me voir. Il va faire une connerie, je le sens. »

Stiles reporta son regard sur le sol, incapable de regarder le visage torturé par l'inquiétude d'Isaac, incapable de faire face à la conviction qu'il avait refoulée des jours durant, laissée dans un coin reculé de son cerveau en s'assurant qu'il les ressortirait le moment venu. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envie de repousser Isaac, de lui cracher quelques insultes bien placées et de retourner à sa douce ignorance. _Fuis les problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, Stilinski, ça va t'amener loin_.

« Je sais, » répondit-il au lieu de ça. « mais il ne veut pas d'aide. On ne peut pas le forcer. »

Isaac poussa un soupir de frustration et Stiles se frotta la tempe du bout des doigts.

« Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux. Scott parle sans cesse de toi. Tu dois avoir une idée de ce qu'il prévoit. »

Stiles secoua lentement la tête.

« Je ne le reconnaît plus, Isaac. Il n'est plus le Scott que je connais. Le Scott que je connais serait venu me voir dès l'ombre d'un problème et m'aurait tout raconté. Je n'aurais pas eu à le pousser à se confier. Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre, » finit-il un ton plus bas, un murmure amer.

Le silence retomba. Les réverbères s'allumaient un par un et Stiles leva la tête, surpris de voir que le soir approchait déjà. Le froid devenait insupportable, et il prit rapidement une décision.

« Viens avec moi au _Fishtank_ , on pourra en discuter au chaud, » ordonna-t-il en se levant. Il vit Isaac hésiter.

« J'ai pas…j'ai pas vraiment d'argent,» dit le jeune homme en plissant ses grands yeux bleus. Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça, tu n'as pas d'argent ? Tu travailles depuis des mois ! »

Le visage d'Isaac se ferma.

« Mon père a besoin de mon salaire, » marmonna-t-il en levant le menton d'un air défiant.

 _« Oh_ , » souffla doucement Stiles. Il agita une main négligente, décidé à faire oublier le tournant qu'avait pris la conversation. « J'ai, euh, _trouvé_ un portefeuille bien rempli cet après-midi, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « C'est ma tournée. »

Il tendit la main pour aider Isaac à se lever, et observa le jeune homme considérer l'aide d'un œil méfiant. Finalement, il saisit la main de Stiles et se releva en un mouvement. Il hocha brusquement la tête.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Rien ne changeait jamais au _Fishtank_. Les mêmes clients noyaient leurs muscles endoloris dans le même alcool de contrebande. Les mêmes disputes stupides éclataient entre des hommes échauffés par la fatigue et la testostérone. La même odeur de sueur et de parfums mêlés, les mêmes rires de femmes. L'odeur de la vie telle que la connaissait Stiles, l'odeur d'une libération qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressentie comme sienne.

Isaac ne paraissait pas non plus à sa place, assis à ses côtés, triturant nerveusement son verre de soda. En l'absence de Scott, le jeune homme semblait perdu au milieu d'un monde pour lequel il n'était pas fait, ses trop grands yeux parcourant la pièce avec quelque-chose qui ressemblait à de la _peur_ , la peur à l'état le plus pur. Stiles frissonna et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Isaac. Celui-ci sursauta et tourna la tête bien trop vite. Se détendit de façon visible lorsqu'il posa son regard sur Stiles.

« Ca va mon pote ? »

Isaac hocha la tête, l'air gêné. Stiles n'insista pas. Au lieu de cela, il observa une bulle de son soda remonter à la surface de la boisson avant d'éclater avec un _pop_ presque inaudible.

« Il faut le surveiller, » finit-il par annoncer. À côté de lui, il entendit Isaac tapoter son annulaire sur le rebord de la table. Lorsque le silence s'étira, Stiles leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et claqua des doigts devant les yeux de son compagnon, qui sursauta de nouveau comme une bête aux aguets.

« Relaxe, Max, j'vais pas te bouffer, » siffla Stiles entre ses dents, « mais il faut qu'on décide de quelque-chose et qu'on se tire avant que… » _Avant que Derek Hale n'arrive et ne me voie. Avant que ton père débarque pour s'imbiber. Avant que Scott ne fasse la connerie du siècle._ Il haussa les épaules. « Avant le déluge ?,» finit-il d'un ton faible.

Isaac émit un petit rire de gorge, ce que Stiles décida de compter comme une grande victoire. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts, soudain nerveux.

« Il faut qu'on lui parle. Tous les deux. Demain, » dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait ferme. Isaac leva la tête vers lui avec une expression de chiot perplexe. « Pour lui demander ce qu'il compte faire, » clarifia-t-il.

Son interlocuteur émit un « _Mh-mh_ » pensif.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire grand-chose d'autre, » soupira Stiles. « Il s'est vraiment mis dans la merde, cette fois. »

Il n'eût pas de réponse et jeta un coup d'œil à Isaac. Il lâcha sa cigarette, paniqué, en voyant le visage livide de l'adolescent. Suivant son regard, il poussa un juron coloré en apercevant Jeff Lahey jouer des coudes parmi la foule de clients.

«Il va me voir, » gémit Isaac d'une voix paniquée, « je ne suis pas censé être là, il va me _voir_ … »

Les pensées défilaient à toute vitesse dans le cerveau de Stiles. L'homme se dirigeait dans leur direction. D'ici quelques secondes, Isaac serait dans son champ de vision. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, il leur fallait –

« La porte de service !, » s'exclama Stiles. Il saisit le jeune homme figé de terreur par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Baisse la tête, » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Isaac obtempéra et se laissa guider jusqu'à la porte à côté du comptoir. Stiles fit un signe désespéré à Laura, qui hocha la tête en sa direction. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Stiles ouvrit la porte à toute volée, poussa Isaac dans le couloir sans cérémonie, le suivit de près et referma derrière lui, le sang battant aux oreilles.

« Bordel, » lâcha-t-il avec conviction, « C'était juste.»

La respiration irrégulière, Isaac hocha faiblement la tête. Stiles lui coula un regard inquiet. Le garçon était pâle comme un linge, l'air terriblement secoué. Il aurait voulu que Scott soit là. Son ami aurait su que dire, su que faire…Par réflexe, il tâtonna ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes.

« Merde, » grogna-t-il. « Ma veste. J'ai oublié ma veste. »

Isaac tourna la tête vers lui, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux écarquillés.

« T'inquiètes, » continua Stiles précipitamment, « La sortie est par là, au bout du couloir. Tu déboucheras dans l'impasse. »

Isaac hocha la tête, le souffle court. Il tendit une main hésitante en direction de Stiles. Après une seconde de surprise, Stiles la serra. La paume était chaude et la poignée de main d'une fermeté étonnante.

« Merci, » dit Isaac. Stiles hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le jeune homme avait déjà détalé comme si le diable lui-même était à ses trousses.

Ce qui, songea Stiles en se dirigeant vers la porte, n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement devant lui et il n'eût que le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter de se faire assommer. Il lâcha une imprécation en trébuchant sur du vide et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. Un bras fusa et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le soulevant par le col.

« _Hmph, »_ eût-il le temps de glapir avant de se trouver violemment plaqué contre le mur par un Derek Hale furieux.

« Ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?, » haleta Stiles en tentant de repousser la poigne ferme qui tenait sa chemise. Il plissa les yeux et observa les sourcils froncée de Derek, son regard sombre et sa bouche tordue en une grimace coléreuse. Il sentit l'une des mains de l'homme se détacher de son vêtement. Quelques secondes plus tard Derek agitait un objet devant son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ Stiles ?, » cracha-t-il. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Mon pote, si t'arrêtais de le secouer devant mes yeux peut-être que je pourrais te répondre… »

La main de Derek se figea et Stiles dût loucher pour voir l'objet. Il se raidit, sentit le sang déserter son visage.

« Oh, » souffla-t-il.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans ta veste, Stiles, » siffla Derek, « et ce n'est certainement pas à toi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Stiles sentit l'impuissance, la honte et la colère monter en lui en vagues. Il soupira et évita le regard de Derek du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, » grommela-t-il.

Il entendit l'autre homme prendre une brusque inspiration.

« Alors t'es…tu es un _voleur_? »

Stiles ne put empêcher un petit rire de secouer sa gorge.

« Regardez-le, le grand défenseur de la justice !, » annonça-t-il d'un ton théâtral avant de réduire sa voix à un murmure fielleux. « Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu faisais dans cette cave le jour où je t'ai rencontré ? » Il enfonça son doigt dans l'épaule de l'homme pour accentuer sa phrase. De surprise, Derek relâcha sa prise. Aveuglé par la colère, Stiles continua.

« Et voilà que tu me fais ton numéro de la Sainte-Nitouche ? Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que quand j'ai pas de boulot, je fais ce que je peux pour _bouffer_? Que j'ai pas envie de faire le tapin comme d'autres qui n'ont pas le choix, tout ça parce que je suis trop empoté pour garder un putain de boulot ? » Il vit l'homme grimacer et faire un pas en arrière.

« C'est facile pour toi, de juger du haut de ton commerce qui fonctionne et de ta putain de _Rolls-Royce_. » Sa voix se brisa, et il grimaça. Secoua la tête.

« Je sais même pas ce que je fous ici, » marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais à Derek. Il arracha le portefeuille de la main de l'homme et le dépassa, le heurtant au passage avec son épaule. Celui-ci vacilla, plus de surprise que par la force du coup.

Stiles l'entendit l'appeler, mais il était déjà au bout du couloir, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et la vue de Derek planté à quelques mètres de là, les bras ballants et l'expression choquée, le fit hésiter.

Il haussa les épaules et claqua la porte derrière lui. Le froid qui l'accueillit lui rappela qu'il n'avait plus de veste. Il soupira et hâta le pas, les mains au fond des poches.

« Putain de vie, » marmonna-t-il en tapant du pied dans un gravier.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

 


	6. Chapter 6

>   
> Tim and Tina were my parents names  
>  They got engaged  
>  They were inflamed  
>  Seduced by the luck of butterflies  
>  How they glimmer how they shimmer  
>  Those butterflies
> 
> _CocoRosie, Lemonade_

* * *

* * *

Lorsque Stiles parvint enfin au foyer, il était certain d'être ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un glaçon humain. Les yeux humides, il poussa maladroitement la porte, se précipita à l'intérieur et referma derrière-lui d'un coup d'épaule. Le claquement résonna dans le couloir vide. La tête de Bobby Finstock apparut dans l'entrebâillure de la porte du séjour. Il se figea en voyant Stiles. Il sortit, accompagné du claquement habituel de la cane qui l'accompagnait partout. Une fois posté dans le couloir, il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils comme s'il se trouvait face à un chien particulièrement stupide.

« Bilinski, » commença-t-il lentement. « Est-ce que tu étais dehors en _chemise_? »

Stiles haussa les épaules, opération rendue difficile par ses grelottements convulsifs.

« P-perdu m-ma veste, C-coach, » bégaya-t-il. Il grimaça quand ses dents s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Le télescopage de l'émail semblait résonner dans sa boîte crânienne.

Finstock poussa un soupir blasé et leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa Stiles par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur du séjour. Stiles poussa un gémissement béat lorsque la chaleur de la pièce le frappa de plein fouet. Le poêle crépitait et un tourne-disque égrenait les dernières notes mélancoliques d'un morceau de jazz.

« Assieds-toi, Bilinski, je vais voir si Alice a encore de la soupe. »

« Stilinski, » corrigea faiblement Stiles. Comme à son habitude, Finstock l'ignora royalement, et disparut de la pièce d'un pas plus vif que n'aurait dû le permettre son genou rapiécé.

Stiles s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche du poêle et tendit ses mains vers le foyer, les approchant le plus qu'il le pouvait sans se brûler. Il grimaça lorsque le sang recommença lentement à circuler dans ses veines, teintant ses doigts d'une vilaine couleur violacée.

« Te voilà bien arrangé, Stiles, » dit une voix douce derrière-lui. Stiles glapit et se tourna si vite que son cou lâcha un craquement menaçant.

« _Ouch_ , » gémit-t-il en se frottant la nuque d'une main. Il se leva précipitamment. « Bonjour M'dame Finstock, » dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

« Alice, » répondit celle-ci en secouant la tête. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle tentait de forcer Stiles à l'appeler par son prénom. Elle lui tendit un bol fumant.

« Bois-ça, Bobby m'a aidé à la faire. »

Stiles fronça le nez et contempla le liquide d'un œil méfiant.

« Je suis pas certain d'y survivre, M'dame Finstock. Après la dernière fois, je me suis juré de ne plus toucher à de la nourriture préparée par le Coach. »

Alice éclata de rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai supervisé les opérations et ai empêché tout mélange létal. »

Stiles haussa les épaules et fit un clin d'œil à la femme du Coach.

« Dans ce cas, je veux bien me dévouer, » annonça-t-il d'un ton pompeux en se saisissant de la gamelle.

Il entendit Alice glousser et marmonner « Je n'en doute pas » en retournant vers la cuisine. Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'absorba dans la dégustation du repas. Comme le lui avait assuré Mme Finstock, la soupe était tout à fait dépourvue d'arrière-goût répugnant ou de morceaux douteux en surface. Il profita avec délectation de son premier repas chaud depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Lorsqu'il eût fini, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva le couple, installé chacun à une extrémité de la table. Finstock fusillait son livre de compte du regard tandis qu'Alice, ses lunettes perchées sur le bout du nez, était plongée dans la lecture d'un roman. Stiles sourit et rinça rapidement son bol.

« Besoin d'aide avec ça, Coach ?, » demanda-t-il, espérant pouvoir profiter de la chaleur un peu plus longtemps. Finstock secoua la tête sans lever les yeux. Alice lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas un roman dans ma bibliothèque ? Tu pourrais lire près du poêle. Nous ne voudrions pas que tu tombes malade. N'est-ce pas, Bobby ? »

Le Coach marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et opina du chef. Stiles était certain qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce à quoi il venait d'acquiescer. Il gratifia Alice d'un sourire reconnaissant et retourna dans le séjour. La bibliothèque des Finstock était un meuble massif qui recouvrait toute un mur de la grande pièce. Ils y avaient accumulé quantité d'ouvrage au fil de leur vie, et Stiles était toujours émerveillé devant cette collection éclectique. Comme à son habitude, il sautilla de livre en livre, marmonnant quelques titres de ci de là. Il hésita longuement avant de se décider pour _L'Agent Secret_ de Joseph Conrad.

Confortablement installé dans le fauteuil près du foyer, il se laissa embarquer par l'intrigue haletante du roman. Il ne leva les yeux que pour souhaiter une bonne nuit au couple qui sortit de la cuisine et pour leur promettre d'éteindre la lumière en sortant. Il écouta la clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et leurs pas dans les escaliers avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Il ne monta se coucher que plusieurs heures après, lorsque la fatigue commença à brouiller les caractères d'imprimerie devant ses yeux. Il sortit alors du salon, ferma à clé et la cacha à l'endroit habituel avant de monter le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve au moment où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Poc_.

Stiles grogna et se tourna sur le matelas trop fin. L'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il passa quelques secondes à se demander ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller. La nuit était encore noire à l'extérieur, de cette obscurité que seul l'hiver pouvait apporter.

_Poc_.

« Scott ?, » marmonna-t-il. Il s'assit lentement sur son lit et attendit quelques minutes. Lorsqu'aucun son ne se fit entendre, il secoua la tête, persuadé que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

_Poc._

« Oh, nom de Dieu, _sérieusement_?, » grogna Stiles en sautant de son lit. Il vacilla un instant sur ses jambes engourdies. Au fur et à mesure que le rideau de sommeil se levait de son esprit, l'inquiétude le remplaça. À sa connaissance, seul son meilleur ami était suffisamment adroit pour viser son carreau en pleine nuit, et au vu de la situation actuelle, cela ne pouvait être que mauvais signe. Il enfila rapidement les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et ouvrit la lucarne.

Un caillou lancé à pleine vitesse lui atterrit en plein dans le nez au moment où il passait la tête à l'extérieur.

« Ow, ow, triple _ow_ , » geignit-il. « Cessez le feu! Scott, c'est toi? »

Durant un instant, le silence retomba dans la rue. Puis :

« _Stiles_ , » dit la voix de son meilleur ami. Stiles se raidit à l'intonation paniquée. « Stiles, il faut que tu descendes, vite. J'ai besoin de toi ! »

Stiles hocha précipitamment la tête avant de se rappeler que Scott ne pouvait pas le voir.

« J'arrive. »

Il enfila rapidement des chaussures, balança une vieille veste sur ses épaules et dévala quatre à quatre les marches de escaliers sans se soucier d'être discret. Il poussa quelques jurons lorsque ses doigts tremblants échouèrent à sa première tentative de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin dehors, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui jusqu'à apercevoir deux silhouettes. Il reconnut aisément celle de Scott, et son sang se glaça lorsqu'il réalisa que celui-ci était affalé contre le mur comme si ses jambes ne parvenaient pas à le porter. Il se précipita vers lui, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade.

Dans la faible lumière des réverbères, Scott semblait pâle comme la mort. Il serrait son bras gauche contre son torse, et sa chemise était souillée d'une tâche sombre qui ressemblait terriblement à du sang.

« Bon sang, mon pote, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

À son grand étonnement, ce fut une voix féminine qui lui répondit.

« Mon père…mon père nous a surpris. »

Stiles se tourna vers la deuxième personne et reconnut avec effarement Allison Argent.

« Comment ça, _surpris_? »

« Je pensais…je pensais qu'il serait absent toute la soirée alors j'ai dit à Scott de passer par ma fenêtre. Il…il est rentré plus tôt que prévu. »

Au moment où les mots d'Allison s'enregistrèrent dans son cerveau, Stiles sentit l'horreur l'envahir.

« Tu veux dire qu'il…qu'il lui a _tiré dessus_? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

« Euh…les gars…si ça vous dérange pas trop, je pense que je vais tomber dans les pommes maintenant, » dit Scott d'une voix faible.

Au moment où Scott s'effondrait, Stiles se précipita vers lui et l'intercepta dans ses bras. Il releva son ami avec effort.

« _Non-non-non_ , mon vieux, me fait pas ce coup-là, » supplia-t-il. Il secoua le corps inanimé du jeune homme, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre.

« Décale-toi, » entendit-il la voix décidée d'Allison lui ordonner. Sans réfléchir plus avant, il resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Scott et fit un pas sur le côté, lui laissant la voie libre.

_Clac_ , fit la main de la jeune fille en s'écrasant sur la joue de son amant.

« Nom de…, » commença Stiles, mais le bruit d'une deuxième gifle le fit grimacer et oublier son blasphème. Contre toutes attentes, le traitement parut fonctionner, car Scott releva la tête et marmonna une flopée de mots incompréhensibles.

« T'es avec nous, mon pote ?, » demanda Stiles.

« Ou-oui. »

« Il faut l'emmener dans un endroit où on le soignera, » dit la voix paniquée d'Allison.

« Sa mère travaille au dispensaire…, » proposa Stiles.

« _Non_ , surtout pas. À l'heure qu'il est, mon grand-père a sans doute lancé toute la police de la ville à notre recherche, et c'est le premier endroit où ils fouilleront. »

Paniqué, Stiles sentit le corps de Scott s'affaisser de nouveau.

« Tu veux pas continuer à le baffer pendant que je réfléchis ?, » supplia-t-il.

Allison obéit, et Stiles fit fonctionner ses méninges aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il passa en revues toutes ses connaissances, élimina tous les endroits où les hommes d'Argent étaient susceptibles de chercher. Lorsque la solution lui vint, elle sembla si évidente qu'il manqua de pousser un cri de joie.

« Deaton !, » s'exclama-t-il.

Au regard perplexe qu'Allison lui lança, il expliqua.

« C'est un épicier, mais il est connu pour servir de toubib du quartier. Il coûte moins cher que le dispensaire et il accepte les noirs, lui, » finit-il, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Allison prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

« Il habite loin ? »

« Non, à quelques minutes d'ici. »

Sans qu'un mot de plus soit échangé, Allison saisit Scott par la taille, à défaut de pouvoir le mener par son bras blessé, et Stiles fit de même de l'autre côté. Ils se mirent en marche tant bien que mal dans le silence de la ville endormie.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le tambourinement des poings de Stiles sur la porte de l'épicerie sembla résonner dans la rue. Il grimaça, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'aucun voisin curieux ne viendrait jeter un coup d'œil à la source du tintamarre. Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit de clé se fit entendre, et la porte s'entrouvrit.

« Qui est-là ?, » demanda la voix apeurée de Deaton. Stiles fronça les sourcils, avant de se rappeler que les visites nocturnes chez les noirs de la ville ne présageaient en général rien de bon pour ces derniers. Ils avaient de la chance que Deaton leur ait ouvert.

« C'est moi, Stiles. J'ai besoin de votre aide, c'est urgent, » murmura-t-il dans une vague tentative de rattraper le boucan qu'il avait fait précédemment.

« Stiles ? »

La porte se referma, et le bruit d'une chaîne de sûreté que l'on retirait se fit entendre de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt en grand, et Stiles poussa Scott et Allison à l'intérieur sans attendre, refermant derrière-lui d'un coup de pied.

Stiles entendit Deaton jurer et farfouiller, avant qu'une lampe à huile ne soit allumée. Le visage fatigué de l'épicier apparut, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

« Que se passe…Oh, seigneur, Scott ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« On lui a tiré dessus, » répondit précipitamment Stiles, « c'est une longue histoire. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'aider ? »

Deaton hocha la tête.

« Je pense. Suivez-moi. »

Stiles, soutenant toujours son meilleur ami, suivit l'homme tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique. Il observa Deaton choisir une clé sur le trousseau et ouvrir la porte de ce qui semblait être un placard. Lorsque l'homme disparut dedans, Stiles haussa un sourcil mais n'hésita pas à l'imiter.

L'électricité l'éblouit, et il cligna aveuglément des paupières pour habituer sa vision à la subite luminosité de la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui et ne put retenir un sifflement impressionné. Il savait que Deaton exerçait le métier officieux de médecin pour ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de se faire soigner au dispensaire, mais il n'aurait jamais deviné que l'homme possédait une pièce dédiée à cette occupation. Elle semblait propre, bien plus que l'hospice dans lequel Mélissa McCall travaillait et dont elle disait que « _l'on repartait plus malade que l'on y arrivait_ ». Une longue table qui trônait au milieu de la salle, un robinet et un assortiment d'étagères couvertes d'ustensiles effrayants étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce, et il y faisait un froid glacial.

Deaton se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux acérés et procéda à la découpe grossière de la chemise de Scott. Lorsque la manche de celle-ci fut tombée à terre, il déchira les boutons pour débarrasser le jeune homme du reste du vêtement.

« Allongez-le et faites attention à bien placer son bras à plat, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Allison et Stiles poussèrent précautionneusement Scott jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur la table. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Stiles se rendit compte de la gravité de l'état de son ami. La plaie sur son biceps ne laissait plus échapper qu'un filet de sang, mais la quantité qui avait séché le long du bras et sur la chemise glaça Stiles. Le corps de Scott était secoué de frissons visiblement incontrôlables, qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des spasmes. Son teint était passé de livide à grisâtre, et de profondes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Scott gémit.

« Oh, oh, bon sang, Deaton, est-ce qu'il va y passer ? »

Deaton lui lança un regard sévère.

« Pas si je peux l'en empêcher, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Il faut stopper l'hémorragie et retirer la balle. Plutôt que de rester dans mes pattes, va me faire bouillir de l'eau, » ordonna-t-il.

Stiles se précipita jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, où il ouvrit la porte qui menait au petit logement de Deaton. Le coin cuisine était composé simplement d'un plan de travail et d'une cuisinière à charbon vétuste. Fort heureusement, le foyer de celle-ci était encore empli de braises, et Stiles n'eût aucun mal à ranimer le feu. Il saisit une marmite et retourna la remplir dans la salle où se trouvaient Allison, Scott et Deaton.

Il ne s'autorisa à souffler que lorsque l'eau commença à frémir avec un gargouillement rassurant.

Il porta avec difficulté la marmite jusqu'à l'épicier. Celui-ci lui désigna deux bassines en lui demandant d'y verser l'eau. Pendant l'absence de Stiles, Allison s'était emparée de la main droite de Scott et s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Scott semblait plus conscient que quelques minutes auparavant, ses cils épais papillonnant dans une tentative épuisée d'ouvrir ses paupières.

« _Mal_ , » gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je sais, mon grand, » répondit Stiles d'une voix douce, « mais tu verras, tu vas t'en sortir. »

Le cri que son ami poussa lorsque Deaton appliqua un linge humide sur la plaie pour en nettoyer le sang brisa le cœur de Stiles.

« Parle-lui, » dit Deaton en direction d'Allison, « S'il s'évanouit maintenant, il ne se réveillera sans doute pas. »

Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, et elle se pencha à l'oreille du jeune Irlandais. Stiles se sentait désemparé.

« M'sieur Deaton, » supplia-t-il, « donnez-moi quelque-chose à faire…n'importe quoi. »

« Remplace-moi, applique le linge sur la plaie, suffisamment fort pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang, » répondit Deaton d'une voix calme. Stiles obtempéra tandis que l'épicier se dirigeait vers l'étagère et en tirait quelques instruments.

« À mon signal, enlève le linge, je vais essayer de retirer la balle en espérant qu'elle soit restée entière. »

Stiles hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de babiller comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était nerveux. Au « _maintenant »_ impérieux de Deaton, il retira précipitamment le chiffon ensanglanté et recula pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à l'homme.

« Empêchez-le de se débattre, » ordonna celui-ci. Stiles se plaça au niveau de la tête de son ami et appliqua ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Allison, elle, contourna la table et fit de même avec le poignet de Scott.

« Mon grand, tu vas avoir vraiment mal, là, il faut que tu essaies de ne pas te débattre et que tu _restes avec nous_ , » implora Stiles en appuyant sur les épaules nues de Scott. Celui-ci hocha brièvement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

Rien au monde n'aurait pu préparer Stiles au hurlement de souffrance que son ami poussa lorsque Deaton inséra la pince dans la plaie de son biceps. Son corps entier convulsa, et Stiles eût un mal de chien à empêcher son dos de se décoller de la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Allison et vit que le visage de celle-ci était plissé par l'effort qu'elle déployait pour empêcher Scott de se rebeller contre la pince de métal qui fouillait son muscle. Un flot d'encouragements sans queue ni tête sortait de la bouche de Stiles sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. Il avisa le visage strié de larmes de son ami, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte en un cri à présent muet.

« Je l'ai !, » s'exclama Deaton d'une voix enrouée. Il retira avec précaution la pince de la plaie béante.

La balle tomba avec un tintement métallique dans la cuvette que Deaton avait placée sur la table.

« Stiles, va me chercher un linge propre et trempe-le dans l'eau chaude. »

Lorsque la plaie fut nettoyée, Deaton y plaça une compresse d'alcool de pharmacie. Scott gémit lorsque le liquide pénétra dans la blessure, mais il resta conscient. Le maraîcher banda avec dextérité le bras du jeune homme.

« Scott ?, » appela Stiles d'une voix tremblante. Il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche et se rendit compte avec une pointe de surprise qu'il s'était mordu l'intérieur de la joue au sang pendant l'opération.

«Ouais ? »

« C-comment tu te sens, mon vieux ? »

« Comme un charme, » répondit faiblement son ami. Stiles laissa échapper un gloussement hystérique dont il aurait probablement eu honte en toute autre circonstance.

« Ravi de l'apprendre, mon pote. Tu nous as foutu une sacrée frousse. »

Stiles sentit ses jambes trembler et s'appuya sur la table. L'épuisement l'envahit de façon subite. L'odeur du sang et de la douleur qui flottait dans la pièce auparavant étincelante fit monter la bile dans le fond de sa gorge. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. »

Stiles se tourna vers Deaton, incrédule. Sa réplique ulcérée mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'homme, ses traits tirés et son expression anxieuse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Allison aider Scott à s'asseoir sur la table, son torse nu secoué de sanglots.

« Je suis désolé, Stiles, mais je ne peux pas vous garder. Si quelqu'un vous a entendu et appelle la police, et que l'on trouve chez moi un gamin blessé par balle et une blanche visiblement nantie, je ne m'en relèverai pas. »

Stiles hocha lentement la tête.

« Je comprends. »

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, détestant la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Scott et Allison.

« Je vais vous amener chez Derek et Laura, » dit-il avec réticence.

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Stiles le coupa à voix basse, pour ne pas se faire entendre par Deaton.

« Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mon vieux, mais je ne vois qu'eux qui n'auraient pas peur de se mettre les Argent à dos au cas où ils seraient découverts, et Derek me doit une faveur.»

Allison prit une profonde inspiration en entendant Stiles mentionner sa famille, mais elle ne protesta pas.

Scott vacilla lorsqu'ils l'aidèrent à se remettre sur ses pieds. Cependant, avec l'aide de Stiles, ils parvinrent à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Après une profusion de remerciements, que Deaton balaya d'un geste, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage, ils sortirent. Grimaçant face au vent glacé, Scott serrant contre lui la veste de Stiles, ils se mirent en route.

 

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Stiles était quelqu'un qui s'adaptait facilement à toute situation. C'était un talent qu'il avait hérité de sa mère et qui lui avait déjà servi à plus d'une reprise.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se retrouva pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux semaines en présence d'une Laura Hale peu vêtue et au visage endormi, il n'eût pas la moindre réaction. Laura, elle, sembla avoir du mal à enregistrer la situation qui se présentait à elle. Elle resta sur le porche à les fixer d'un air ahuri jusqu'à ce que la voix inquiète de Derek ne se fasse entendre dans le couloir.

Elle s'effaça alors sans un mot, l'air résignée, et laissa passer le petit groupe épuisé qui se tenait devant elle.

«Très bien, » dit-elle une fois la porte fermée. Il est…, » elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale, « quatre heures du matin, et je n'ai pas le courage de gérer ça maintenant. Vous deux, » dit-elle en désignant Allison et Scott, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux chiots effrayés, « vous allez suivre Derek jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de mes parents et vous allez dormir, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Toi, » dit-elle en fixant Stiles d'un regard accusateur, « tu vas dormir sur le canapé du salon et demain matin, tu me feras le plaisir de m'expliquer ce qui se passe. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut coupé lorsqu'un profond bâillement s'en échappa. En désespoir de cause, il hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea en traînant des pieds en direction du séjour.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Stiles ne dormait toujours pas. Il fixait le plafond, les bras sous la nuque. Un léger tremblement agitait sa jambe droite, comme si toute la tension de cette nuit s'évacuait par ce biais.

« Je suis désolé. »

Stiles poussa une exclamation de stupeur et s'assit si brutalement que la tête lui tourna. Il vit Derek appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

« Der –oh bon sang, je vais mourir si jeune, » geignit-il en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine comme pour ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Les mots de Derek finirent par s'imprimer dans son esprit.

« Tu es – _quoi_? »

Derek grimaça, comme si les excuses le blessaient physiquement.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il.

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et résista à l'envie de se pincer le bras pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas endormi sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je n'avais aucun droit de t'accuser comme ça. Je ne te connais pas, et je ne connais pas ton histoire. J'ai…outrepassé mes droits. »

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« D'aaac-coord, » dit-il lentement. « Je… » il haussa les épaules. « J'accepte tes excuses, j'imagine. »

Derek le fixa un instant, sa mâchoire se serrant convulsivement. Lorsqu'il bougea enfin, ce fut pour s'avancer à grands pas vers le canapé, une expression de pure détermination sur le visage. Stiles retint l'envie de se recroqueviller et resta assis, raide comme un piquet, soutenant le regard de l'homme. Derek s'assit à ses côtés avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses membres. Il semblait embarrassé, et l'expression était si _étrange_ sur le visage de Derek Hale que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de glousser nerveusement.

« Derek, qu'est-ce qu – » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsque l'homme saisit son poignet d'une main ferme et attira vers lui son bras dénudé. Lorsque des lèvres se posèrent à la saignée de son coude, Stiles sentit son corps entier se tendre d'anticipation.

Derek dut prendre son silence comme un rejet, car un éclat de peur passa sur son visage et il recula précipitamment.

« Oh _non non_ , pas de ça, » gronda Stiles lorsque Derek sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à s'enfuir. Trop épuisé pour réfléchir aux conséquences, il attrapa le bras de l'homme et l'attira brutalement vers lui. Déséquilibré, celui-ci tomba en avant, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux ne soient arrêtés par le sofa.

Le baiser n'eût rien de tendre ni de parfait. Leurs bouches s'écrasèrent l'une sur l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et un grognement surpris s'échappa de la gorge de Derek. Au début, les lèvres de celui-ci restèrent figées. Juste assez longtemps pour que Stiles commence à paniquer et ne relâche sa prise sur le poignet de l'homme.

Lorsque Derek lui rendit le baiser, le corps entier de Stiles se détendit soudainement. Il ouvrit la bouche sous celle de l'autre homme, affamé de _plus_ , de plus fort, affamé d'oubli et de désir.

Ils se séparèrent trop tôt à son goût. Stiles était à bout de souffle, et fut amusé de constater que Derek l'était également. Il sentit une pointe de convoitise brûlante lui traverser le bas du ventre à la vue des yeux brillants de l'homme, de son expression abasourdie et de ses lèvres rougies.

Stiles sourit et lissa le col de Derek. Ses mains, pour une fois, étaient fermes et stables.

« Je dors avec toi cette nuit, » dit-il avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent. Avec un rire bref, il attira Stiles à lui et leurs bouches se joignirent de nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux dormaient à poings fermé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes connaissances en médecine sont minimes. Pardonnez d'éventuelles incohérences ou erreurs (et n'hésitez pas à me les signaler!).


	7. Chapter 7

 

> The street's a liar  
> I'm gonna lure you into the dark  
> My cold desire  
> To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart  
> 
> 
> _Kill Of The Night, **G** in  **W** igmore_

* * *

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, sa première pensée fut qu'il faisait étrangement chaud dans sa chambre. Il maugréa quelques jurons inintelligibles et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

Sa deuxième pensée fut qu'il n'était _pas_ dans sa chambre. La lumière trop vive s'imprima dans ses rétines et il gémit. Les souvenirs déferlèrent, un brouhaha de cris, de sang et de…

Lentement, très lentement, Stiles se retourna sur le matelas et risqua un coup d'œil à côté de lui.

 _Oh_.

Stiles avait vécu beaucoup de situations improbables au cours de sa vie, et beaucoup d'entre elles impliquaient des hommes et des lits, mais rien au monde ne l'aurait préparé à se réveiller aux côtés de Derek Hale. Il cligna de nouveau des yeux, tentant de remettre en place les souvenirs de la veille. S'autorisa, l'espace d'une minute, à observer le visage de l'homme à ses côtés, son masque sérieux et renfrogné remplacé par une expression paisible, la bouche entrouverte. Il observa les longs cils sombres, les lèvres sèches et pâles et sentit son cœur se serrer.

Il ferma les paupières un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se pencha rapidement et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'homme. Se leva lentement, soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit. Avant de fermer la porte derrière-lui, il balaya la pièce du regard et une vague de regret l'envahit. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps et tout prendre la veille, laisser Derek lui enlever ses vêtements. Se donner, peut-être plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Au lieu de ça, il avait laissé passer sa chance pour quelques baisers, pour un coup de folie.

Ces folies ne duraient jamais jusqu'au matin.

La porte se referma avec un léger claquement.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

La porte de la cuisine était entrouverte, et Stiles entendit Laura et Allison parler à voix basse. Sa main se figea sur la poignée et il tendit l'oreille.

« …comptez-vous faire ?, » entendit-il Laura demander. Un instant de silence, puis :

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut nous enfuir. »

Stiles redressa brusquement la tête, soudain paniqué.

« Allison…Tu sais que ta famille ne trouvera repos que lorsqu'ils t'auront retrouvés. »

Un soupir.

« Je sais. Mais j'aime Scott. Et j'aime l'enfant que je porte. S'ils me retrouvent, ils m'enlèveront tout ça. Mon grand-père…mon grand-père n'est pas un homme miséricordieux. Depuis qu'il est revenu avec Kate, les choses chez moi sont devenues difficile. Mon père n'approuve pas leurs méthodes, mais il est obligé de s'incliner devant lui et…si les hommes de mon grand-père nous retrouvent, ils…Scott ne s'en sortira pas, » la voix d'Allison se brisa à ces mots. Stiles l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration.

Il entra.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, apparemment surprises de le voir.

« Laura, » salua Stiles en tentant de plaquer sur son visage une expression innocente, « Allison. »

« Stiles, » sourit Allison. Elle avait les yeux rougis, mais lorsqu'elle leva la tête, ils brillaient d'une énergie farouche qui fit entrevoir à Stiles la femme forte et courageuse dont Scott lui avait tant parlé. Elle était belle, également, malgré ses traits tirés. « Nous n'avions pas encore eu l'occasion de nous parler dans des circonstances clémentes »

Stiles sourit faiblement.

« J'ai bien peur que non. »

Il s'assit à la table et saisit sans hésitation le paquet de cigarettes qui s'y trouvait. Il craqua l'allumette que Laura lui tendit et aspira la première bouffée, tentant de lutter contre le vertige qui l'avait saisi.

« Comment va Scott ?, » demanda-t-il enfin.

À sa grande surprise, ce fut Laura qui lui répondit.

« Il dort encore. Pas de trace d'infection, pas de fièvre. Quiconque a enlevé la balle a fait du bon travail. »

La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupira.

« Allison m'a expliqué son point de vue de cette histoire, Stiles. Elle, tout comme moi sait que Scott et elle ne peuvent pas rester ici indéfiniment. Depuis que Gérard Argent est revenu de New-York il y a quelques semaines, nous avons de plus en plus de mal à résister à la pression qu'ils nous mettent pour vendre le _Fishtank_. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que nous soyons sous surveillance. Et il y a eu…Kate. » Elle cracha le prénom comme une insulte. « Chris Argent au moins avait des principes. À présent, les choses vont se compliquer.»

Stiles hocha lentement la tête, envahi par l'inquiétude.

« Je pourrais faire jouer quelques contacts, » reprit Laura Hale en direction d'Allison. « Vous envoyer chez nos amis de Californie. »

 _Californie_. Le seul nom regorgeait de tant de souvenirs que Stiles se vit obligé de fermer les yeux pour tenter de juguler sa panique.

« Stiles…, » souffla la voix d'Allison. Stiles hocha la tête et rouvrit les paupières. L'expression de la jeune femme était à la fois triste et pleine d'espoir. « Tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Que l'on parte, que l'on se fasse oublier. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Je sais. C'est juste que Scott…, » sa voix le trahit et il serra les lèvres, incapable de finir sa phrase. _Scott a été le premier à m'aider. Scott est mon meilleur ami. Scott a besoin de moi._

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et tira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier.

« Je sais, » répéta-t-il d'un ton plus assuré.

« Il faut que j'envoie un télégramme, » dit Laura. Elle ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Stiles en passant, ignorant son grognement agacé.

Allison s'excusa également, arguant qu'elle devait réveiller Scott. Stiles resta seul à la table de la cuisine, une boule amère coincée au creux de la gorge. Ses doigts se saisirent automatiquement d'une nouvelle cigarette. Il contempla la fumée s'élever en colonne vers le plafond. Il se sentait vide, comme un coquillage déserté.

 _Sa faute_.

C'était lui qui avait persuadé Scott de parler à Allison. C'était lui qui avait écrit la lettre, qui l'avait donnée.

 _Sa faute_.

Le souvenir d'une maladie, de sa propre respiration sifflante, d'un lit. D'un médecin fatigué, d'une fièvre terrible. De la main de sa mère dans la sienne, jour et nuit, tandis qu'il guérissait peu à peu. La même maladie avait emporté sa mère deux semaines plus tard.

Stiles frissonna et tira une bouffée tremblante de sa cigarette.

Lorsqu'une main chaude se posa sur sa nuque, il ne sursauta pas.

« Stiles. »

La voix de Derek avait retrouvé son timbre impérieux. Sans se retourner, Stiles hocha brièvement la tête. Il ne quittait pas des yeux les volutes de fumée, se concentrait dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Spirales. Vrilles. Brouillard tremblotant.

« Stiles, » répéta Derek plus doucement. « Regarde-moi. »

Stiles tenta de plaquer une expression indifférente sur son visage et se tourna lentement vers lui, prêt à entendre les mots de rejets qu'il attendait, ceux qu'il avait déjà tournés et retournés dans sa tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux jusqu'à croiser le regard indéchiffrable. _Je m'en fiche_ , songea-t-il, _ça m'est complètement égal_.

Derek fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête. Une expression étrange passa sur son visage, comme un voile d'appréhension.

« Quelque-chose ne va pas ? »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, à court de mots. Il avait monté beaucoup de scénarios dans son esprit, mais aucun n'avait comporté le tremblement alarmé de la voix de Derek, l'inquiétude dans son regard. Il chercha des yeux quelque-chose qui pourrait aplanir l'espoir qu'il sentait grandir dans sa poitrine, mais n'y trouva rien d'autre qu'une sincérité à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé.

« Scott…Scott va partir, » dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par la cigarette et le sommeil.

Derek s'assit lentement à la table de la cuisine et saisit le paquet d'allumette. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, et Stiles suivit avidement les mouvements du regard. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre homme hocher la tête.

« Je pense que c'est la seule solution pour les garder tous les deux en sécurité. »

« Je –Je sais !, » s'écria Stiles, et il se maudit de se sentir trahi par les mots de Derek. C'était puéril, il en était douloureusement conscient, mais il aurait aimé quelqu'un pour partager son désarroi. « J'aurais voulu que rien de tout cela n'arrive, » souffla-t-il.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, et leva les yeux à temps pour percevoir l'éclat blessé qui passa dans les prunelles de l'homme. Le silence s'étira, gêné, empli de non-dits qui planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. La gorge serrée, il se leva lentement et sortit de la pièce. La porte de la chambre du fond était entrouverte et il s'en approcha à pas de loup. Après un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillure pour s'assurer que la voie était libre, il la poussa et entra.

Scott était assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il était torse nu, et contemplait son bras recouvert de bandages avec une expression proche de la terreur.

« Scott ? »

Son ami leva la tête. Son visage s'éclaira et le sourire qu'il lança à Stiles desserra le nœud dans sa gorge. L'ancien Scott était toujours là, perdu sous le masque d'un adulte trop vite grandi.

« Salut mon pote. »

« Comment tu te sens ?, » demanda Stiles en se jetant lourdement sur le lit.

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tirer dessus, » soupira le jeune homme en grimaçant.

Le silence retomba et Stiles contempla la photo en noir et blanc qui ornait le mur autrement nu. Un homme trapu aux sourcils broussailleux souriait de toutes ses dents, tenant par le bras une grande femme brune au long visage. _Les parents de Derek et Laura_ , songea Stiles.

« J'ai peur. »

La déclaration avait été soufflée à voix basse. Stiles reporta son attention sur Scott. Le jeune homme était pâle, les yeux rivés sur ses mains, comme honteux de son admission. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il se tortilla sur le lit jusqu'à être aux côtés de son ami, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Réconfortantes.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il simplement.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le quai était bondé. Des milliers de bruits, des milliers d'odeurs s'entrechoquaient violemment. Les gens s'interpellaient, riaient, se faisaient leurs adieux. Des femmes embrassaient leurs enfants et leurs maris, des porteurs poussaient de lourdes valises. Un vieil homme fumait la pipe, adossé contre une colonne. La vapeur de la locomotive se mêlait aux souffles glacés des voyageurs.

Personne ne prêta attention au petit groupe qui se tenait en retrait, silencieux et immobiles. Stiles regarda Allison, élégante dans la robe bleue de Laura, une toque de fourrure grise sur la tête. Ses cheveux sombres auparavant longs et savamment coiffés avaient été remplacés par une coupe au carré qui arrondissait son visage et la rendait presque méconnaissable. Scott, quant à lui, avait accepté les vêtements de Derek. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet de laine noire, l'ombre d'une barbe sur le menton, il semblait plus âgé. Son regard passait nerveusement sur chaque membre du groupe.

« Eh bien, nous y voilà, » s'exclama Laura d'un ton forcé. À ses côtés, Derek semblait mal à l'aise, raide comme un piquet et le regard perdu dans le vague.

Stiles vit Isaac se figer. Sans réfléchir, il étendit son bras, le posa sur celui du jeune homme et le serra brièvement, comme pour lui dire _tout va bien se passer_.

« Nous y voilà, » répéta Allison en hochant la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes et de détermination.

Durant un instant, personne ne bougea. L'hésitation fut brisée lorsque Allison se précipita vers Laura, entourant de ses bras les épaules de la jeune femme. Scott ne bougea pas, les yeux voguant entre ses deux amis. Stiles recula d'un pas, laissant la voie libre à Isaac. Le temps de la jalousie infantile était passé, et le moment avait le goût amer des adieux. Il détourna les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir un sourire devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Allison s'était jetée dans les bras de Derek. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard paniqué en direction de Stiles. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Derek finit par se détendre et tapota maladroitement le dos d'Allison.

« Stiles. »

La voix tremblante de Scott le tira de sa contemplation. Il s'approcha de son ami, le cœur lourd. Les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon, il se dandina sur ses pieds.

« Voilà, » dit-il doucement.

« Oui. »

Le silence s'étira entre eux. Stiles ouvrit de nouveau la bouche dans l'espoir de briser la tension, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à émettre fut un _oumph_ étouffé. Scott l'avait attiré à lui et l'enlaçait avec une force suffisante pour lui comprimer les côtes. Après un instant de surprise, Stiles lui rendit son étreinte.

« Prends soin de toi, » marmonna-t-il dans le col de son ami.

Un petit rire secoua les épaules de Scott.

« Toi aussi, mon vieux. »

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Scott renifla.

« On se reverra, » dit-il, les yeux brillants de certitude naïve. Stiles hocha la tête.

« C'est clair, mon vieux. De toute manière tu survivrais pas longtemps sans moi. »

Le coup de sifflet de départ retentit, strident, et les derniers voyageurs entrèrent dans les voitures. Stiles vit Scott s'approcher des Hale et murmurer quelques mots à Derek, trop bas pour qu'il puisse les déchiffrer. Les sourcils de Derek disparurent presque sur son front et il ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Hocha sèchement la tête.

Allison et Scott disparurent dans les entrailles du convoi. Et si les yeux de Stiles étaient humides lorsque le train démarra dans un vacarme tonitruant, cela ne regardait que lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

« Stiles, » dit Laura, « j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Danny ! »

Stiles déboula dans la loge, le souffle court. Il trouva Danny affalé dans un fauteuil, un journal ouvert sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux à l'entrée fracassante de Stiles.

« Danny Danny Danny, » haleta Stiles, « j'ai besoin de toi, genre _besoin_. Il faut que tu m'aides, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Enfin peut-être pas de vie ou de mort, mais j'ai… »

« _Stiles_ , » le coupa la voix de Danny. Celui-ci le regardait, une expression à la fois affectueuse et exaspérée sur le visage. « Pourquoi tu m'expliquerais pas ce qui se passe, plutôt que de jacasser comme une pie ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux.

« Comme une pie ? Je suis blessé, Danny, » dit-il d'un ton mélodramatique. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et ne daigna pas répondre. « Eh bien, » reprit Stiles, « Laura m'a offert un boulot de serveur, ici. Au _Fishtank_. »

Danny le fixa un instant. Les mots semblèrent faire leur petit effet. Son visage s'éclaira et il se leva brusquement. Le journal, oublié, tomba sur le sol avec un froissement indigné.

« Vraiment ?! Félicitations ! Depuis le temps que je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'aide !»

Stiles hocha la tête et se tordit les mains.

« Ouais, mais tu vois, le truc c'est que…j'ai deux mains gauches et deux pieds droits. Je ne garderai pas le boulot une semaine si tu ne m'aides pas. »

Danny fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Stiles lança un sourire éclatant au jeune homme.

« Apprends-moi. »

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Stiles fixa le contrat que Laura lui tendait sans faire le moindre mouvement pour le prendre. Lorsque la jeune femme émit un petit bruit impatient, Stiles saisit la liasse de feuilles d'une main tremblante et la posa sur le bureau. Il parcourut du regard les mots dactylographiés, écarquilla les yeux en voyant sur la page de tête que son prénom, que Laura lui avait tiré à force de menaces et de regards meurtriers, n'y était pas inscrit. Au lieu de cela, le contrat était au nom de _Stiles Stilinski_. Un sourire faible étira ses lèvres et il parcourut le reste des feuillets du regard.

Lorsqu'il en arriva au salaire, Stiles dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois et se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Laura…c'est beaucoup trop !, » balbutia-t-il en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'épingla de son regard le plus sévère –celui qui faisait songer à Stiles qu'elle était définitivement plus effrayante que son frère –et haussa un sourcil.

« Mon café, mes règles, » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Stiles signa.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Stiles se rendait au _Fishtank_ à quinze heures chaque jour, saluait Danny. Il jacassait joyeusement avec Laura en passant au chiffon les tables déjà propres, nettoyait les verres avec précaution. Il revêtait la chemise blanche et le pantalon soigneusement repassé que Laura lui avait achetés, qu'elle appelait avec grandiloquence son _uniforme_. Danny lui avait appris à porter un plateau sans créer une catastrophe, lui avait montré comment placer son bras, comment équilibrer le poids des verres. Il lui avait glissé des conseils – _ne réponds jamais aux insultes, si un client a l'air trop ivre, demande à Laura si tu dois le servir, surveille le sol, ils aiment faire des croche-pieds –_ et Stiles, comme toujours, s'était adapté.

Il aurait pu être content de sa situation. Il aurait _dû_ être heureux. Il travaillait avec Laura et Danny, dans un esprit de camaraderie qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il n'avait pas encore reçu sa première paie, mais la simple idée d'avoir tant d'argent à dépenser lui donnait le vertige. Il faisait mentalement des listes de ce qu'il pourrait acheter : une couverture, de nouveaux vêtements, des cigarettes. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître la sensation de malaise qui lui rampait dans l'estomac, remontait dans sa gorge, lui picotait la peau.

Scott lui manquait. Lorsque, le matin, il allait s'asseoir sur son coin de trottoir pour manger une pomme, fumer une cigarette et observer d'un œil distrait les badauds se presser dans la rue, les ouvriers monter sur leurs vélos, il s'attendait sans cesse à voir la tignasse en bataille de son meilleur ami, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire enfantin. Puis il se rappelait, avec un coup à la poitrine, que Scott était à présent loin. Que Scott était parti, qu'il était en sécurité quelque-part en Californie, et que, à partir de maintenant, Stiles serait seul.

Et Derek.

Derek, qui brillait par son absence. Derek, qui semblait avoir littéralement _disparu_ de la surface de la terre. Parfois, Stiles le voyait passer au café, murmurer quelques mots à sa sœur et s'éclipser sans un regard en direction de Stiles. Laura n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde inquiète de l'absence récurrente de son frère. Et, vraiment, cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre Stiles. Après tout, il l'avait su au moment même où il s'était réveillé auprès de l'homme. Il avait su que cela n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un coup de folie, une pointe de courage donnée par l'adrénaline qui avait pulsé dans ses veines. Il avait soigneusement fermé son cœur à double-tour et refusé d'écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait que tout aurait pu être différent. Il avait dix-huit ans et n'était qu'un gamin déshérité. Il n'était pas une belle blonde aux formes opulentes, celles que Derek semblait tantaimer. Il était trop maigre pour prétendre être un bel homme. Il était l'adolescent efflanqué qui courait après les coups de vents et qui parlait plus vite encore qu'il ne pensait.

Alors, Stiles haussait les épaules et plaquait un sourire que personne ne questionnait sur son visage. Tout allait bien. Tout allait bien, se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête. Et, dans sa vie, certaines choses changeaient le sourire mécanique qui étirait ses lèvres en un _vrai_ sourire. L'expression joyeuse de Danny lorsque Stiles l'étreignait spontanément après une trop longue soirée, le rire inattendu de Laura à une de ses plaisanteries. Il sourit également, quoique un peu tristement, lorsqu'il trouva Isaac assis sur son coin de trottoir un matin. Isaac n'expliqua pas, il n'en eût pas besoin. Cela semblait naturel, après tout. La même personne leur manquait, et ils en comblèrent l'absence ensemble.

* * *

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le samedi soir, après que les derniers clients eurent été chassés, Laura, Danny et Stiles s'assirent à une table dans le silence de la pièce. Stiles sortit une cigarette, Laura alluma le tourne-disque et posa quelques bouteilles de soda sur la table et ils discutèrent doucement, profitant du calme bienvenu. Le samedi soir, comme l'avait vite compris Stiles, était de loin de plus fatiguant. Les clients buvaient plus, venaient plus nombreux. Des bagarres éclataient, des verres étaient cassés et des drames évités de justesse.

Avec la lumière tamisée des lampes et les notes de jazz en fond sonore, la pièce semblait plus petite et plus intime.

Lydia et Jackson les rejoignirent après quelques minutes. Lydia rayonnait et ne perdit pas un instant avant de lancer à la tablée que Jackson et elle avaient une annonce à faire. Stiles se tendit et enfonça ses ongles dans le bois tendre de la table.

Il ne fut pas surpris. Ni lorsque Jackson déclara « Nous allons nous marier » d'un ton suffisant, ni lorsque Lydia exhiba sa main diamantée avec un sourire fier.

Laura éclata en une profusion de félicitations ravie et se lança dans une discussion passionnée avec Lydia, Stiles balbutia faiblement un « félicitation » auquel personne ne prêta attention. Et Danny…

Danny se leva et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Le silence retomba sur la salle, à peine troublé par les bourdonnements de la contrebasse.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?, » demanda Jackson d'une voix un peu moins assurée.

Stiles le fusilla du regard, s'excusa auprès de Lydia et Laura, et se lança à la recherche de son ami.

Lorsqu'il ne le trouva pas dans la loge, il avança avec hésitation vers le séjour. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il poussa la porte. La lumière du couloir éclaira faiblement la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, et il parvint à discerner la silhouette avachie de Danny. Ce fut la vue d'une bouteille dans les mains de son ami qui acheva de le convaincre d'entrer pour s'asseoir à ses côtés en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Il ne dit rien, se contenta de tendre la main pour saisir la bouteille et en prendre deux longues gorgées. Il s'était peu à peu habitué au goût trop âcre du whisky, et ne grimaça pas lorsque la brûlure familière descendit dans son œsophage.

« Je savais que cela finirait par arriver, » dit Danny d'une voix faible. Stiles tourna la tête et observa le profil du jeune homme, doucement découpé dans la semi-obscurité. « Je le savais, un jour. » Danny émit un petit rire, un rire de gorge, brisé et laid. « Mais…c'est Jackson. Il ne remarque jamais _rien_. Il aime à croire qu'il est attentif et manipulateur. En réalité, c'est juste un gamin comme nous, qui joue dans la cour des grands. Lydia sait, tu vois ? Elle ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je l'ai vue me regarder, je _sais_ qu'elle sait. » Stiles hocha la tête, se rappelant les mots de Lydia dans cette même pièce, des semaines auparavant. Il alluma une cigarette et la tendit à Danny, avant de répéter l'opération pour lui-même. Son ami toussa un peu à la première bouffée et la fit passer avec une rasade de mauvais alcool. « Je pensais qu'être son ami serait _suffisant_. »

Sa voix se brisa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Stiles soupira et ouvrit lentement les doigts de Danny, relâchant sa prise sur la bouteille. Il la posa doucement au sol, et fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, la chose qu'ils avaient déjà faites tant de fois sans que cela ne signifie beaucoup plus qu'un geste de réconfort mutuel. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Danny et étouffa ses sanglots.

Ce fut un tintement de verre fêlé qui les sépara.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que la lumière du couloir coulait à présent à flots dans la pièce. Il tourna vivement la tête et vit Jackson dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se soutenait d'une main sur le rebord d'un meuble, un verre brisé dans l'autre main. Son visage semblait drainé de son sang, livide et dépourvu de son masque habituel de dédain glacé. _C'est juste un gamin comme nous, qui joue dans la cour des grands._ Les mots de Danny trouvèrent écho dans la réalité, et il les comprit soudainement en regardant les yeux écarquillés de l'homme.

« D –Danny ?,» balbutia celui-ci. Stiles se demanda ce qu'il avait entendu de leur conversation. Une bonne partie, à en croire son expression pétrifiée.

Il se leva lentement, évita le regard terrifié de Danny qui tenta de le rattraper. Il alluma la lumière et tira Jackson par le col de sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche dans la pièce.

« Il était temps que tu piges, Don Juan, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme. « Si tu lui fais plus de mal que tu n'en as déjà fait, je te tuerai de mes mains. »

En refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais proféré une menace avec autant de conviction.

Il passa rapidement dans la loge, enfila sa veste et sa casquette, saisit sa besace et sortit sans demander son reste. Il accueillit le vent glacé avec un plaisir nouveau, la tête bourdonnante. Un trop-plein de pensées et d'émotions qui le rendait nauséeux. Il serra la mâchoire et tenta de ne pas penser à Derek, tenta de ne pas penser à Scott, à Danny, à Lydia et à toutes leurs histoires brisées. En sortant de la ruelle, il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en tira son briquet.

Il porta une cigarette à sa bouche et s'apprêtait à l'allumer lorsque des bruits de pas derrière lui attirèrent son attention. Ils appartenaient à plusieurs personnes, au moins deux. Stiles sentit la chair de poule se répandre sur ses bras. Les seuls passants à cette heure de la nuit avaient rarement des intentions honorables. Il accéléra. Sa cigarette, oubliée, tomba sur le sol sans qu'il n'y prête attention.

Derrière-lui, les pas accélérèrent de concert, alors Stiles fit la seule chose sensée à faire dans une situation comme celle-ci.

Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que quiconque était derrière lui l'avait imité, et il courut jusqu'à ce que ses poumons le brûlent, le cœur battant la chamade, étranglé par la terreur. Il crut défaillir de soulagement lorsque le foyer apparut dans son champ de vision. Quelques mètres, plus que quelques mètres et il serait en sécurité, il serait –

Une paire de mains solides lui saisit les épaules. Il poussa un cri de surprise et se débattit comme un beau diable, mais la prise ne se desserra pas d'un pouce. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de toutes ses forces. Avant qu'il ne puisse proférer le moindre son, une autre main appliqua un chiffon humide sur son visage. Il n'eût pas le temps de retenir sa respiration. L'odeur douceâtre le frappa de plein fouet. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Il tenta de résister, mais ses bras n'avaient plus la même vigueur. Ils semblaient presque emplis de coton, inutiles. Le vertige se fit terrifiant, les lumières tournoyèrent devant ses yeux.

Soudain, plus rien. Le sol sous ses pieds sembla disparaître et l'obscurité le clama. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le rire d'une femme, strident et moqueur.

 

>  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes violentes. Pour le détail des avertissements, veuillez vous en référer aux notes de fin de chapitre. _Les notes de fin de chapitre sont des spoilers sur son contenu._

 

> Run, boy, run, the sun will be guiding you,  
>  Run, boy, run, they’re trying to stop you  
>  Run, boy, run, this race is a prophecy  
>  Run, boy, run, break out from society.

> _WoodKid, Run Boy Run_

_  
_

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Ce fut l'impression que son cerveau tapait violemment contre les parois de son crâne qui le réveilla. À peine eût-il reprit conscience que la douleur lui retourna l'estomac. Il dut contenir une vague de nausée. Il serra les dents, mais ne put empêcher un gémissement douloureux de s'échapper de sa gorge parcheminée. Il sentit ses lèvres se craquer, trop sèches, et son haleine brûlante s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Putain…, » marmonna-t-il en levant aveuglément une main jusqu'à son front. Ses paumes fraîches soulagèrent momentanément sa migraine et il se risqua à ouvrir une paupière. La lumière qui s'imprima dans sa rétine réveilla instantanément la douleur. Avec un grognement étranglé, il tenta de remettre en place les événements qui l'avaient mené dans cette situation passablement merdique. Il se souvenait de la soirée, de Lydia et Jackson, de Danny. Se souvenait d'avoir quitté le bar en trombe, se souvenait d'avoir ressenti un mélange de colère et d'impuissance. D'avoir entendu des pas derrière-lui, d'une poursuite. Après cela, tout se brouillait. Un tissu appliqué sur sa bouche et son nez. Des voix, peut-être, d'hommes et de femmes. Le ronronnement d'un moteur, sa nuque tordue dans une position inconfortable, allongé dans un état de semi-conscience. Un autre bâillon humide à l'odeur douceâtre et…plus rien.

« Du chloroforme, » grogna-t-il, « les enfoirés ». Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche avec difficulté, d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il s'assit avec précaution et rouvrit lentement les yeux. Préparé à la douleur, il grimaça à peine lorsqu'elle traversa son cerveau comme un éclair. Un coup d'œil autour de lui ne lui apprit pas grand-chose sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une pièce sans fenêtre, crument éclairée à l'électricité. Une porte blindée. Aucun meuble, aucun indice. Il soupira.

« Évidemment, c'est sur moi que ça tombe. »

Étrangement, il ne ressentit pas la panique étouffante qui aurait dû l'envahir dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il mit ça sur le compte du chloroforme dans son système. Sa vision était trouble et, lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, sa tête tourna si violemment qu'il s'affaissa au sol, incapable de bouger.

« Ohé !, » finit-il par crier en désespoir de cause. « Y a quelqu'un ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il posa son front sur le sol glacé, épuisé. L'abattement l'envahit sans avertissement aucun. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Le crâne douloureux et la bouche desséchée, il se roula en boule sur le sol dur et laissa le vertige se transformer en inconscience.

Lorsqu'il en émergea, il ignorait combien de temps était passé. Sa migraine avait régressé, simple pointe sous son œil droit, mais la soif le tenaillait insupportablement. Il roula au sol et se releva prudemment. Ses jambes ankylosées tremblèrent sous son poids, mais il resta debout. Son esprit était plus clair, nettoyé des dernières traces du produit anésthésiant. Il ne voyait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un pourrait lui en vouloir, et elle était loin de lui plaire.

« Scott, » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, « même quand t'es pas là tu m'attires des emmerdes. »

À cet instant, le bruit d'une clé jouant dans une serrure résonna dans la pièce. Stiles recula précipitamment jusqu'à ce que son dos ne heurte le mur. La panique qui était absente auparavant commença à lui serrer la gorge et il dut lutter pour ne pas gémir. Les yeux écarquillés, il déglutit et regarda la lourde porte de métal coulisser sur ses gonds avec un grincement de mauvais augure.

Deux hommes apparurent dans l'encadrement. Vêtus de smokings noirs et armés de Beretta, ils parurent vaguement familiers à Stiles, mais il ne parvint pas à se rappeler où il les avait vus. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Stiles s'aplatit contre le mur du plus qu'il le pouvait, habité par l'espoir fou de se fondre dedans. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Ils se contentèrent de le saisir chacun par un bras et de le traîner hors de la pièce, expressions stoïques.

« Salut les gars, » lança Stiles d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée. « Je pense sérieusement qu'il y a eu une erreur de personne, vous savez. »

Aucune réaction n'accueillit sa déclaration. L'un des hommes serra son bras si fort que Stiles en gémit et se laisser traîner sans faire le moindre geste pour les aider. S'il n'avait d'autre choix que les suivre, il n'allait certainement pas leur faciliter la tâche. La peur creusait son chemin dans son estomac, acide. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles, staccato affolé. Sa respiration était à présent sifflante.

_Ne pas paniquer, tu parles_ , pensa-t-il.

« C'est coquet, par ici, » s'entendit-il dire. Lorsque sa bouche agissait sans prévenir son cerveau, c'était généralement le signe que les ennuis approchaient à grands pas. « J'aime particulièrement les, euh, toiles d'araignées. Très contemporain. » Sa voix trembla lorsque les hommes bifurquèrent brusquement et qu'il trébucha. « En revanche, le service laisse à désirer. J'en parlerai à votre supérieur, faites-moi confiance pour ça, » finit-il faiblement. Il tenta de se calmer, mais son cœur continuait ses vibrations erratiques dans sa poitrine.

Sa déclaration tira enfin une réaction de l'un des deux gorilles. Celui de sa droite lâcha un rire sans joie.

« Ça tombe bien, morveux, c'est notre patron qu'on t'emmène voir. Je suis certain qu'il a _très envie_ d'entendre les choses que tu as à lui dire. »

La menace implicite glaça le sang de Stiles. Il lutta pour empêcher un geignement terrifié de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il releva le menton et ne répondit pas.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte en tout point semblable à celle qui avait fermé sa cellule. L'un des hommes l'ouvrit, et Stiles fut poussé sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Il atterrit au sol avec un grognement hébété.

« Mais, mais, qui avons-nous là ?, » s'exclama une voix affable quelque-part à sa droite. Stiles releva la tête avec difficulté pour croiser le regard d'un homme. Il semblait âgé, les cheveux gris et les lèvres étirées en un sourire faussement bienveillant qui lui donnait l'air d'un requin jouant au poisson rouge. Stiles frissonna et ne répondit pas.

« Stiles, c'est ça ? On m'a _beaucoup_ parlé de toi. Apparemment, tu as le chic pour fourrer ton nez là où il ne faut pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles releva le menton et croisa le regard de l'homme, défiant. Le sourire s'effaça du visage de celui-ci.

« Relevez-le, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec en direction des deux chiens de garde qui n'avaient pas quittés la pièce. Ceux-ci tirèrent violemment Stiles par le bras et le forcèrent à se redresser.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici, Stiles ?, » demanda l'homme. Sa voix avait retrouvé sa teinte mielleuse. Stiles sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et tenta de plaquer l'expression la plus innocente sur son visage.

« Pas la moindre idée, m'sieur, » répondit-il.

Un éclat de rage passa sur le visage de l'homme, vite réprimé.

« Est-ce que tu _sais_ qui je suis, Stiles ? »

« Nope ! Vous avez sauté la partie des présentations, je crois. La politesse se fait rare, de nos jours. »

L'homme s'approcha lentement de lui et Stiles déglutit, luttant pour ne pas détourner les yeux. Au lieu de ça, il soutint le regard glacé de l'homme, tentant de charger le sien de toute l'effronterie qu'il parvenait à trouver en lui.

« Je m'appelle Gérard, » dit l'homme, les lèvres luisantes de salive. Une vague de dégoût envahit Stiles. « Gérard Argent. Ça te dit quelque-chose, Stiles ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents malgré son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser sa cage thoracique.

« C'est _censé_ me dire quelque-chose ? »

Le coup vint sans que Stiles ne le voie arriver. Le poing heurta violemment sa mâchoire, et il serait tombé à terre si les hommes d'Argent ne l'avaient pas maintenu fermement en place. Il sentit le goût du sang envahir sa bouche, là où le choc l'avait fait mordre sa gencive.

« À votre âge, vous êtes sûr que vous devriez vous fatiguer comme ça, _m'sieur_? Ça peut être dangereux,» lança-t-il d'une voix faible.

Un grondement s'échappa de la gorge d'Argent et, l'espace d'un instant, il sembla prêt à étrangler Stiles.

« J'ai manqué le spectacle ?, » demanda une voix féminine qui fit redoubler les frissons de terreur qui secouaient Stiles. Il tenta de tourner la tête, mais une secousse de la part d'un des cerbères le rappela à l'ordre et il s'immobilisa.

« Oh, Stiles, chéri, quel plaisir de te rencontrer _enfin_! »

La femme s'était approchée et apparut dans le champ de vision de Stiles. Il se raidit en la reconnaissant. _Kate Argent_ , songea-t-il alors que la femme s'approchait de lui, une expression prédatrice sur le visage.

« Oui, Stiles, je pense que tu me reconnais, » susurra-t-elle. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. « Après tout, nous nous sommes déjà croisés à plusieurs reprises, » ajouta-t-elle.

Stiles serra les lèvres et croisa le regard de Kate Argent, refusant de lui laisser voir sa terreur. Il eût un mouvement de recul involontaire lorsqu'elle approcha sa main de son visage, prenant sa joue en coupe. Ses ongles longs et élégamment peints s'enfoncèrent dans la chair tendre de sa joue.

« Je pense que tu sais pourquoi tu es là, Stiles. Après tout, tu es bien pratique, » sourit-elle. « Non seulement, tu vas nous dire où sont ma nièce et son _greluchon_ des faubourgs, mais en plus je vais pouvoir enfin te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour m'avoir dénoncé. » elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Stiles et celui-ci tenta machinalement de reculer. « et quand on en aura fini avec toi, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, « je renverrai ton cadavre à ce cher Derek. Il n'appréciera sûrement pas que j'aie mâchonné son mignon petit jouet. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Un rictus sarcastique étira les lèvres de Kate.

« Oh, allons, je ne suis pas si stupide, Stiles. Un si joli garçon, il comment aurait-il pu résister ? »

« Ça suffit, Kate. »

La voix impérieuse de Gérard coupa la tirade de sa fille. Celle-ci lui lança un regard froid, mais inclina la tête.

« Oui, père. »

« Maintenant, petit, j'ai une proposition à te faire,» dit le vieil homme.

Stiles hocha brièvement la tête pour lui signifier de continuer.

« Voilà ce que je te propose : si tu me dis où Allison et son caprice sont cachés, et je te libère immédiatement, sans représailles. »

« Hmph, » dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ou alors, » continua l'homme comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, « Ou alors je peux m'assurer que tu souffriras plus que tu n'as jamais souffert dans ta vie, je peux m'assurer de rendre tes derniers moments si douloureux que tu me diras _tout_ ce que je veux entendre juste pour que je te laisse mourir plus vite. »

La frayeur qui étrangla Stiles à ces mots le secoua comme une gifle. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'il comprit qu'il allait mourir, quoi qu'il arrive. Il songea à Scott, à Allison et au bébé qu'elle portait. Déglutit avec difficulté. La décision n'était pas à prendre.

« Allez-vous faire foutre, » articula-t-il soigneusement. Une pointe de triomphe transperça le brouillard paniqué qui enveloppait son cerveau lorsqu'il vit le visage du vieillard se tordre de fureur.

« Emmenez-le, » ordonna Kate, la voix emplie de jubilation. « On va bien s'amuser, Stiles. »

Tentant de garder la tête haute, Stiles se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce par les deux hommes stoïques.

_Quitte à mourir, autant mourir avec courage_. La phrase résonna dans son esprit, et il crut reconnaître la voix de son père, souvenir lointain. Il sourit faiblement.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_« De toutes les morts, la noyade est la pire, Stiles, »_ lui avait susurré Gérard Argent quelques –minutes ? heures ? –plus tôt, « _rien n'est plus terrifiant que de sentir ses poumons se remplir d'eau, lentement, jusqu'à ce que notre respiration ne se coupe et que lentement, très lentement, l'on voie la mort arriver. »_

Stiles prit une inspiration désespérée lorsque la main qui lui tenait la tête sous l'eau le releva brutalement. Ses poumons émirent un gargouillement répugnant et il cracha une quantité impressionnante de liquide.

« On a changé d'avis, Stiles ? » questionna la voix froide de Gérard. Stiles hoqueta, les larmes se mêlant à l'eau qui ruisselait de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses joues. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il secoua la tête.

Aussitôt, la main qui empoignait sa nuque d'une prise ferme appliqua de nouveau la pression. Stiles tenta de se débattre, mais l'autre gorille lui tordait fermement les bras derrière le dos. Il hasarda une inspiration avant que son visage ne touche l'eau de la cuve. Il ne comprit son erreur qu'au moment où son nez s'emplit de liquide. Il tenta de recracher, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Sous ses paupières closes, des formes sombres dansaient. Le sang battait violemment à ses oreilles.

Et soudain, tout se calma. Son cœur cessa de tenter de s'échapper de sa poitrine pour retrouver un battement régulier. La paix qui l'envahit n'était en rien semblable à l'horreur décrite par Gérard. Au lieu de cela, il se sentit calmé. La mort se rapprochait, il le sentait, mais le manque d'oxygène l'empêcha de paniquer. _Je vais mourir_ , songea-t-il, et l'ironie de la chose lui donna envie de rire, _je vais mourir, et ce sera à cause de Derek_.

Il poussa un gémissement d'animal blessé lorsque sa tête fut tirée hors de l'eau une fois de plus. Il n'avait plus le courage de se battre. Dans le brouillard de son esprit, il eut vaguement conscience de quelque-chose de différent. Vaguement conscience des éclats de voix, du fait qu'il était recroquevillé au sol, que plus personne ne le tenait. Des bruits résonnaient dans la pièce, des hurlements, et soudain.

Soudain.

« Stiles, reste avec moi, » dit une voix familière et teintée de panique.

Stiles trouva le moment bien choisit pour s'évanouir.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Urgh, » marmonna Stiles en ouvrant les yeux. Il cligna des paupières, fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis mort, » annonça-t-il à un plafond trop blanc pour être réel. Ses yeux le faisaient souffrir. Il leva une main devant ses yeux pour vérifier sa théorie. Grimaça. Son _tout_ le faisait souffrir, rectifia-t-il mentalement. Il se sentait un peu indigné, et avec raison. On lui avait toujours assuré que la douleur s'arrêtait avec la mort.

Une violente quinte de toux secoua sa poitrine. Il poussa un râle douloureux, convaincu qu'il venait de se décoller la plèvre.

« Stiles ?, » demanda une voix douce. Rassurante. Familière.

« Laura Hale, » dit Stiles. « Tu es morte aussi ? »

Le visage de Laura Hale remplaça le plafond lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui.

« Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'aurais préféré que ce soit Derek qui meure avec moi. Plus… » il fit un geste vague en direction du décolleté de la jeune femme. « Musclé, » finit-il faiblement.

Laura semblait hésiter entre le rire et les larmes. Ses sourcils soubresautèrent. Elle posa une main fraîche sur son front et Stiles observa avec intérêt ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il n'avait jusqu'ici pas remarqué qu'ils étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux de son frère.

« Oh, doux Jésus, Stiles, tu as de la fièvre. »

Stiles sourit, imperturbable.

« Je me sens très bien, pour quelqu'un qui est mort, » la rassura-t-il.

Laura le considéra un instant et haussa un sourcil.

« Appeler le médecin semble de mise, » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Visiblement, l'impolitesse était un trait familial chez les Hale, songea Stiles avant de se rendormir.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La deuxième fois qu'il se réveilla, ce fut au sortir d'un cauchemar, et ses poumons le faisaient souffrir comme si sa tête était encore plongée dans l'eau, comme si son nez inhalait encore le liquide, comme si la mort était à portée de main. Il avait froid. De violents frissons qui secouaient son corps entier et le faisaient claquer des dents, si fort que son crâne se mit instantanément à l'élancer. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans le noir complet.

La panique se referma sur sa poitrine comme une main griffue. Il se débattit dans le lit, incapable de se dépêtrer des draps. Il finit par tomber violemment au sol avec un hurlement de terreur. Ses poumons semblèrent se refermer dans son torse. Il haleta, saisit par la nausée.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, et soudain, la lumière. Trop vive.

« Non ! » hurla-t-il lorsque des mains se refermèrent sur ses bras et tentèrent de l'immobiliser. « _Non !_ , » répéta-t-il. Il se débattit, tenta de frapper le corps lourd qui l'emprisonnait. Il ferma les yeux et hurla de toutes ses forces.

« Stiles – _Stiles_ , ça suffit, calme toi ! »

Stiles inhala brusquement en reconnaissant la voix et ses poumons parurent soudain se dégager.

« Derek, » croassa-t-il, « Derek, il veut me noyer, Derek, le laisse pas faire ».

« Stiles, tu es chez moi, tout va bien. C'était un cauchemar. »

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et tenta de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Le visage de Derek apparut, yeux écarquillés et cernés.

« Derek, » répéta-t-il, les mains accrochées aux biceps de l'homme si fermement que ses doigts le faisaient souffrir.

« F-froid, » balbutia-t-il.

Les bras de Derek se refermèrent sur lui et il se sentit soulevé. L'homme poussa un grognement, muscles tendus sous l'effort. Lorsque Stiles fut de nouveau allongé sur le lit, Derek eut un mouvement de recul. Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas prise sur les bras.

« Me laisse pas, » demanda-t-il. Il entendait la supplique dans sa voix, mais était trop faible pour s'en voir embarrassé.

« Je reviens aussi vite que possible, » dit l'homme à voix basse, « je vais te chercher les médicaments que le médecin a donné. »

Stiles hocha la tête et desserra sa prise. Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Son corps semblait à présent enflammé, fiévreux. Derek revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il passa sa main sous la nuque de Stiles pour l'aider à se redresser et porta un verre à sa bouche. Stiles but docilement le liquide amer, s'étranglant un peu à la première gorgée. Lorsqu'il eut vidé le liquide, il laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, épuisé.

« Reste avec moi, » murmura-t-il.

Après une seconde, le matelas s'enfonça et Derek était pressé contre lui. Stiles soupira et se recroquevilla sous les draps.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lumière du matin baignait la pièce. À ses côtés, Derek était profondément endormi.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Deux jours plus tard, Stiles était attablé devant le petit-déjeuner le plus massif de son existence. Après avoir passé les dernières quarante-huit heures à dormir sans rien ingérer d'autre que de la soupe ou de l'aspirine, la vue de toute cette nourriture lui donnait le tournis. Derek, assis à l'autre bout de la table, fronça les sourcils.

« Comment-ça ? »

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et mordit dans un toast.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ?, » marmonna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Derek baissa la tête et fusilla la table du regard comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensée.

« C'est Isaac qui est venu me prévenir que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Apparemment, vous vous deviez vous voir le dimanche matin ? Et il ne t'as pas vu, alors il est allé voir à ton foyer si tu allais bien, et ils lui ont dit que tu n'étais pas rentré la veille. Il a trouvé… » Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent et il se leva brusquement.

« Der-»

« Ne bouge pas, j'ai quelque-chose à toi. »

Abasourdi, Stiles hocha la tête et retourna à son toast.

Lorsque Derek revint, il avait dans le creux de sa paume un petit objet. Lorsque Stiles le reconnut, son toast tomba sur la table avec un bruit mou, oublié. Il se leva lentement sur ses jambes encore flageolantes. Il tendit lentement la main. Une émotion étrange l'envahit au contact familier du métal contre sa paume. Il serra l'objet dans sa main, la gorge serrée.

« C –c'est…c'est le briquet de mon père, » bégaya-t-il. Il déglutit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour en chasser la brûlure des larmes. « Je croyais l'avoir perdu. »

« Isaac l'a trouvé. Il m'a dit que tu ne t'en séparais jamais, et qu'il t'était forcément arrivé quelque-chose. Que tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé tomber. »

Stiles hocha la tête sans un mot. Il se rassit et posa le briquet sur la table.

« Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que c'était Argent qui t'avait pris. Avec Allison…, » il finit sa phrase par un geste vague.

« Et tu as fait _quoi_? Tu es allé assiéger le manoir Argent tout seul ? »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Derek.

« Oh, j'ai quelques amis qui me devaient des services. Et tu n'étais pas au manoir Argent. Tu étais dans une de leurs hangars souterrains près des docks. »

« Pratique pour se débarrasser des corps, » marmonna Stiles. L'appétit coupé, il repoussa son assiette. Derek pâlit visiblement mais hocha la tête.

« Tu… » il se racla la gorge. « je suis bien allé au manoir Argent. Je suis allé voir Chris Argent et j'ai…j'ai passé un marché avec lui. »

Stiles se leva si précipitamment que sa chaise tomba sur le carrelage de la cuisine avec un bruit assourdissant.

« Tu as fait _quoi_? »

Derek refusa de croiser son regard.

« La rumeur courait que Chris n'était pas très heureux du retour de son père à Chicago. Je lui ai proposé de l'aider à me débarrasser de lui s'il me donnait le lieu où Gérard t'avait emmené. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parlais, au début, mais il a fini par me donner l'adresse sur les docks. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« Je lui ai promis de lui ramener Allison et Scott. »

Le silence qui s'installa dans la cuisine fut assourdissant, bourdonnant aux oreilles de Stiles au fur et à mesure que sa colère et son incrédulité gonflaient dans sa poitrine. Il sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Prit une profonde inspiration.

« Tu as…tu as fait quoi ?, » demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Derek leva enfin les yeux et son expression se durcit.

« Je n'avais pas le choix. Il n'aurait jamais voulu m'aider si je ne l'avais pas fait, et je lui ai fait _promettre_ qu'il ne tenterait pas de les séparer, qu'il n'essaierait pas de faire du mal à Scott. »

Stiles serra les poings.

« C'est un _criminel_! Comment peux-tu croire un seul mot qui sort de sa bouche ? Il lui a _tiré dessus_ , nom de dieu !, » il ne se rendit compte qu'il hurlait que lorsqu'il eût fermé la bouche.

Derek se leva lentement.

« Chris Argent n'est pas son père. Il respecte le code. »

Un rire sans joie échappa à Stiles.

« Un code. Un code chez les criminels. » il secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que Laura et moi sommes encore en vie ? Il a dit qu'il l'engagerait, qu'il le ferait travailler pour lui. »

Stiles se sentit pâlir.

« Je… »

« Stiles, il faut que tu comprennes. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, je ne pouvais pas te -»

Le jeune homme leva la main pour faire taire Derek.

« Non, je…ne dis rien. »

Il sortit de la cuisine en trombe sans prêter attention aux appels de Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Avertissements pour:** scène de torture ( _semi-graphique_ ), administration non consentie de chloroforme ( _non graphique_ ), crise de panique ( _graphique_ ).


	9. Chapter 9

> Il fut un temps où rien n'était éteint  
>  Où seul l'or de mon coeur donnait l'heure  
>  Et alors j'étais fort, mais j'ai perdu la fleur et l'innocence  
>  Dans ce décor je me sens perdu, rien n'a plus de sens  
>  Mais j'ai encore quelques rêves et si tant est que j'aie le temps  
>  J'irai caresser leurs lèvres.
> 
> _Bisounours, **C** oco **R** osie_

* * *

* * *

Stiles se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Son haleine forma un nuage blanchâtre dans l'air glacial. Il tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma, tentant d'ignorer ses doigts tremblants. Laura avait hurlé et tempêté en apprenant qu'il insistait pour accompagner Derek, Scott et Allison au manoir des Argent. Rien n'avait pu dissuader Stiles, pas même les foudres de la terrifiante Laura Hale. À présent, il attendait. Depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, il était assis sur le trottoir. La scène était si familière qu'il dût retenir un rire amer. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans cette position, à cet exact endroit, c'était aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il avait tout déclenché, tout déclenché en se levant pour glisser cette lettre à Allison.

Quel con.

Un journal traîné par la bise sifflante passa devant lui. Il regarda d'un œil morne le papier froissé danser sur le pavé, comme animé d'une force invisible. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir et parcourut sans entrain du regard les caractères d'imprimeries. Son regard fut attiré par la date. _12 janvier 1928_. Cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas son rire sans joie.

« Joyeux anniversaire Stiles, » murmura-t-il en palpant sa mâchoire douloureuse de la pulpe du doigt. Le geste lui tira un sifflement douloureux, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, traçant les contours de la plaie qui disparaissait lentement sur sa pommette. Elle était l'unique trace de sa rencontre avec Gérard Argent et sa fille, plus d'une semaine auparavant.

_Le vieux n'y est pas allé de main morte_ , songea-t-il. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette et entreprit de brûler méthodiquement la date du journal, comme s'il pouvait anéantir ce qu'elle symbolisait.

_Dix-huit ans, Stiles, et qu'as-tu accompli ?_

Il lâcha précipitamment le journal et ferma les yeux pour chasser la brûlure des larmes. Il serra la mâchoire.

« T'es un homme, Stilinski, conduis-toi comme tel, » s'exhorta-t-il à voix basse.

Le bruit d'une grille que l'on ouvrait le fit se relever précipitamment. Il vit deux silhouettes familières sortir de la résidence des Argent. Scott et Derek, visiblement plongés dans une discussion mouvementée. Le soulagement envahit Stiles. Derek lui avait promis que rien n'arriverait à Scott, mais la confiance aveugle que Stiles avait auparavant eu en l'homme s'était brisée en mille morceaux huit jours auparavant, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué le marché passé avec Chris Argent. La rage à présent familière palpitait au creux de son estomac comme un gros chat, mêlée de toutes ces émotions réprimées, de la frustration et du désir qui refusait de disparaître.

« Scott !, » s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il fut à portée d'oreille. Ignorant soigneusement Derek, il s'approcha. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Scott haussa les épaules et tenta un sourire peu convaincant.

« Aussi bien que possible, je suppose. » Un pli anxieux apparut entre ses sourcils, et le cœur de Stiles se serra. « Nous allons nous marier. Demain. Une cérémonie privée. »

Les mots tombèrent sur Stiles comme une masse. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Les mots mirent quelques secondes à venir.

« Vous…vous marier ? D… _demain ?_ »

Scott hocha la tête.

« Oui. Tu sais, avant que sa… » il fit un geste en direction de son ventre, «…sa situation ne soit visible. »

« Oh. »

Scott s'esclaffa. « Oui, _oh_. Comme tu le dis, mon vieux, comme tu le dis. »

Malgré son expression inquiète, une étincelle joyeuse brillait dans son regard.

« Je vous ramène, » marmonna Derek. Scott acquiesça, mais Stiles secoua la tête.

« Je vais rentrer à pieds, » dit-il froidement. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et tourna les talons.

« Stiles. »

Malgré lui, Stiles se figea. Il se retourna lentement, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Derek pour la première fois depuis leur dispute dans la cuisine du _Fishtank_.

« Oui ?, » demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il garda ferme à grand peine.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque-chose. Du coin de l'œil, Stiles vit son meilleur ami froncer les sourcils. Une seconde passa, puis deux. Derek resta silencieux.

Stiles haussa les épaules, mais sentit quelque-chose en lui se briser. Une sensation de découragement savamment mêlé de tristesse s'abattit sur lui.

Derek ne tenta pas de le retenir lorsqu'il reprit sa route, tête baissée contre le vent cinglant de Chicago.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Rentre chez toi, Stiles »

Stiles se figea. Il lissa nerveusement son uniforme, espérant de toutes ses forces avoir mal entendu.

« Tu…tu me renvoies ?, » bégaya-t-il, incapable d'effacer la panique qui perçait dans sa voix.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa la mèche brune qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Bien sûr que non, idiot. Mais tu n'es pas prêt à reprendre le travail. Tu es encore pâle comme la mort. »

Stiles sentit ses muscles se détendre et le rythme de son cœur revenir à la normale. Agacé par les réactions traîtresses de son corps, il essuya ses paumes moites sur son tablier.

« Non, Laura…je vais bien. Je vais devenir fou à tourner en rond dans ma chambre. Et je déteste être payé à ne rien faire. Et Danny a besoin de mon aide pour le service. »

_Et je me sens seul,_ pensa-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. Quelque-chose dût cependant le dénoncer, car il vit passer sur le visage de Laura une expression ressemblant terriblement à de la commisération. Stiles serra la mâchoire et força un sourire.

« Très bien, » soupira Laura. « Tu peux reprendre. Mais, au premier signe de fatigue, je t'envoie au lit _illico presto_. » Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire. « C'est non négociable, Stiles. »

Ronchonnant pour la forme, Stiles hocha la tête et traîna des pieds jusqu'au bar. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua dix-huit heures. Bientôt, les clients du samedi se déverseraient dans l'établissement, exsudant la frustration d'une semaine de travail, pour noyer leurs pensées au fond d'un verre. Stiles accueillerait la distraction avec gratitude. Il n'avait pas menti en disant à Laura que l'inaction le rendait fou. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours torturé entre son inquiétude pour Scott, dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis cet après-midi passé à attendre anxieusement devant le manoir Argent, et cette sensation étrange qui palpitait en lui quand ses pensées tournaient vers Derek. Cette impression qu'une main se refermait sur son cœur et le tordait comme une vieille éponge.

Stiles secoua la tête et essuya le bar avec plus de vigueur qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire. _Il m'a trahi_ , songea-t-il en tentant de réveiller la rage nécessaire. Malheureusement, une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui murmurait distinctement _tu serais mort sans lui_.

« Stiles ! »

La voix réjouie de Danny le tira de sa rêverie et il tourna la tête vers son ami. Celui-ci nouait son tablier, les yeux écarquillés. « Je ne pensais pas te revoir avant une semaine, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Stiles haussa les épaules.

« Tu me connais, incapable de rester à ne rien faire. »

Danny lui lança un regard curieux, comme s'il se doutait que la réponse de Stiles n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Fort heureusement, il choisit de ne pas commenter. Stiles se racla la gorge.

« Comment vont…Jackson et Lydia ?, » demanda-t-il en se décalant pour dégager de la place à Danny derrière le bar.

« Bien…bien. » Danny émit un rire forcé. « En pleines préparations de mariage, tu sais comme c'est. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Danny, je pensais que –» il se coupa lorsque Danny leva une main.

« Je sais, Stiles. Je…ce n'est pas une vie faite pour moi. Je refuse d'être le secret honteux de quelqu'un. Et Lydia…Lydia est mon amie. Elle et Jackson se méritent. Et moi… » il prit une profonde inspiration. « Et moi, je mérite mieux. »

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles.

« Je sais, Danny. Je sais. »

Dans le silence gêné qui suivit, Stiles tenta de concentrer toute son attention sur les verres qu'il essuyait rageusement. Les mots de Danny ne cessaient de tourner dans son esprit. _Je mérite mieux_. _Je mérite mieux_.

« Salut, Derek ! »

Stiles tourna la tête si vite qu'il sentit sa nuque émettre un craquement de protestation. Il leva des yeux ronds vers l'entrée du bar. Son cœur, ce traître, s'emballa ridiculement à la vue de l'homme. Celui-ci avait l'air abasourdi de le voir à son poste, comme s'il était venu dans l'espoir de ne pas le voir.

« Je…bonjour Danny. » Il s'humecta les lèvres. « Stiles, » salua-t-il avec un hochement de tête raide que Stiles ne parvint qu'à rendre, les yeux rivés sur le verre qu'il agrippait d'une poigne de fer. Il attendit d'entendre les pas de Derek décliner derrière la porte de service avant de relever la tête, les joues brûlantes et la bouche sèche.

« C'est donc Derek. »

Il refusa de lever les yeux vers Danny.

« Quoi ?, » demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait innocent mais qui ne parvint qu'à être étranglé. Lorsque seul le silence lui répondit, il risqua un coup d'œil à sa droite pour voir Danny le fixer, une expression pensive sur le visage.

« Ton amoureux secret, » finit par lâcher Danny d'un ton moqueur. « C'est Derek. »

« _Amoureux sec…_?, » s'étouffa Stiles, « D'où tu sors ça, Danny, d'un roman à l'eau de rose? »

Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il n'avait pas nié. Visiblement, Danny le remarqua en même temps que lui car il haussa un sourcil sarcastique et hocha la tête.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

« La ferme, » grommela Stiles. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. « De toute manière, il n'y a plus rien, » dit-il doucement.

Le silence retomba.

« Désolé. »

Stiles hocha les épaules.

« C'est ma décision. Il a…il a merdé. Et de toute façon... » il fit un geste dépréciateur en direction de son torse. « Je suis moi. Je suis un rien du tout. Il est…Derek Hale. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun.»

Danny lui lança un regard perçant.

« Je ne t'aurais pas catalogué comme quelqu'un de stupide, Stiles, mais je me vois forcé de revoir mon opinion, » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Stiles cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Danny le devança.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que vous soyez différents ? Pourquoi t'empêcher d'avoir quelque-chose qui te rendrait heureux juste parce-que ça _pourrait_ ne pas marcher ? »

Il avait haussé le ton, et Stiles se trouva à court de mot.

« Stiles, » reprit Danny plus doucement, « À trop vouloir te protéger, tu vas manquer des choses magnifiques. Réfléchis-y. »

Stiles observa son ami s'éloigner en ruminant ses derniers mots dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Bien sûr que tu peux prendre quelques jours de congé, » lui dit Laura avec un sourire satisfait. « Tu n'étais pas supposé reprendre le travail si tôt. »

« Merci, » dit Stiles en tripotant le tissu rêche de son veston. « Je…je n'aurai besoin que de deux jours. »

Laura lui lança un regard intrigué, mais ne posa pas de questions. Elle se contenta de lui tendre une enveloppe que Stiles saisit machinalement. Il l'ouvrit lentement et poussa une exclamation de surprise en y découvrant une épaisse liasse de billets.

« Laura, que… ? »

« Considère-ça comme une prime, » le coupa Laura. « Je n'accepterai aucun refus. Tu mérites cet argent. »

Stiles cligna rapidement des yeux pour chasser leur soudaine humidité. Il en accusa la fatigue et l'excès de cigarette, marmonna un remerciement et se glissa hors du bureau.

Il empaqueta ses affaires le plus rapidement possible et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre le foyer. Il s'attendait presque à se faire arrêter par la voix impérieuse de Derek alors qu'il détalait dans la rue, mais rien ne vint.

Il ne tenta même pas de se persuader qu'il n'était pas déçu.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Sous ses pieds, le sol était agité de cahots peu rassurants. Stiles serra contre lui sa besace –il ne l'avait pas chargée, de peur de se faire détrousser durant un moment d'inattention –et soupira. Le compartiment était presque désert, si l'on exceptait une vieille dame endormie, le visage enfoui dans un long châle de laine et un homme au visage sévère et à la carrure impressionnante qui lisait un journal. Stiles soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux épuisés. Cela faisait des heures que le train roulait, pataud et essoufflé. Les paysages défilaient lentement, champs encore vierges et prairies pâlies par le froid. Stiles avait observé Chicago s'éloigner avec une boule d'appréhension au creux de la gorge. À présent, l'inquiétude et la panique se mêlaient à l'excitation et Stiles avait bien du mal de rester en place, incapable de faire taire l'énergie qui bourdonnait sous sa peau. Le train avait déjà effectué sa première halte, une heure à Denver que Stiles avait passé assis en tailleur sur le quai, ignorant le froid pour observer d'un œil avide les voyageurs qui se pressaient dans cette gare inconnue. À présent, le train avait repris ses cahots monotones et sa traversée poussive du pays.

Stiles soupira et posa son front sur le verre froid de la vitre du compartiment. Le jour commençait à peine à se lever, éclairant de sa lumière délavée le panorama qui s'offrait aux voyageurs. Le cœur de Stiles dansait une gigue ininterrompue dans sa cage thoracique et ses doigts pianotaient sans relâche sur le cuir usé de son siège. Un flot de pensées se déversait dans son esprit. Des questions, des regrets. Des visages, également. Celui de Scott, de son dos raidi et sa mâchoire serrée qui lui donnaient l'air d'un vieillard dans un corps de jeune homme, à peine adulte. Celui de Danny et du vide au fond de son regard, celui de Lydia et de ses faux-semblants, la belle Lydia qui était probablement la personne la plus intelligente à qui il avait eu l'occasion de parler. Un visage en particulier tournoyait au-dessus du lot. Des yeux verts et une mâchoire ciselée, une expression fermée qui, lorsqu'elle s'ouvrait un peu, semblait bien trop vulnérable. Derek.

Stiles ferma les yeux et tenta de rappeler à lui les souvenirs des baisers échangés. Ils semblaient bien trop lointains, à présent, noyés sous une montagne de ressentiments inutiles. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas perdus de leur éclat, et ce fut avec un frisson que Stiles se remémora la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien et de deux lèvres étonnamment douces qui écartaient les siennes, avides d'en goûter les secrets.

Il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres, presque imperceptible.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Beacon Hills_. Le panneau fut la première chose à attirer son regard lorsqu'il posa pied sur le quai, huit heures plus tard. Il manqua de lâcher son sac. Il se raidit, les doigts serrés sur la lanière de cuir jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Dans un état second, il entendit le sifflement strident de la locomotive annonçant le départ du train. Une épaisse fumée envahit la plateforme, mais Stiles ne bougea pas, assiégé par les souvenirs doux-amers. Il n'avait pas revu sa ville d'enfance depuis des années, depuis cette nuit où, muni de ses papiers et de quelques vêtements, il avait sauté dans un train de marchandises à destination de Chicago et était parti sans se retourner. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et secoua la tête.

« _Remets-toi, Stilinski, »_ marmonna-t-il au panneau. Il haussa les épaules et se mit en marche. D'un pas alerte, il sortit de la gare quasi-déserte. La ville n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Les mêmes commerces, les mêmes bâtiments de pierre. La rue principale s'étendait devant lui, empreinte de tant souvenirs que Stiles sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il était bon de rentrer chez soi. La pensée fusa à travers son esprit et il la repoussa. Beacon Hills n'était plus chez lui. Il avait une vie à l'autre bout du pays, des amis et un travail. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté en tournant dans une petite rue qu'il avait tant emprunté durant les dernières années de sa vie à Beacon Hills, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus que son père et lui.

Le raccourci qui menait au cimetière.

La grille de métal rouillé grinça lorsqu'il la poussa, et il ne put retenir un frisson. Il avait pensé ne jamais revenir sur ses pas, il avait pensé ne jamais revoir la tombe de ces êtres qu'il avait aimée plus que tout, de cette famille qu'il avait enterré en même temps que son innocence. Pourtant, il était là, figé devant l'étendue de tombes glaciales et mélancoliques.

Ses pas le menèrent devant les trois tombes qu'il redoutait tant de voir. Il prit une inspiration tremblante à la vue des noms gravés dans la pierre. _Jan Stilinski. Daria Stilinski, née Mazurkiewicz._ Sur la tombe d'à côté, celle qui lui était destinée, seuls son nom, son prénom et sa date de naissance étaient inscrits. Quelqu'un semblait s'être occupé de l'entretien des tombes, constata-t-il avec une surprise mêlée de gratitude. Il se pencha pour arracher une mauvaise herbe solitaire. Il ne se releva pas. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, lui tirant un gémissement surpris.

Il resta là, immobile. Tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Salut papa, » dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. « Salut maman. »

Il tritura nerveusement l'herbe folle et s'humecta les lèvres du bout de la langue. À présent qu'il se trouvait là, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu vous rendre visite. Je suis désolé. J'ai dû…partir de là. Pour faire ma vie. J'habite à Chicago maintenant. J'ai des amis. Scott, par exemple. Vous auriez adoré Scott, je pense. Maman, tu l'aurais sans doute trouvé trop maigre, et tu aurais voulu le resservir trois fois pendant le repas. Et toi, papa…il t'aurait fait rire, je pense. Il est comme ça, Scott. »

Il stoppa le flot des mots et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix était un peu plus enrouée.

« J'ai un travail, aussi. Ça n'a pas été facile, au début. La vie à Chicago n'est pas toujours des plus réjouissantes. Mais j'ai eu de la chance. Finstock et Alice me louent la chambre en mansarde en échange d'un peu d'aide. Alice me fait penser à toi, maman. Elle est toujours en train de lire, et lorsqu'elle me sourit, j'ai l'impression de te revoir. Je travaille dans un speakeasy. Je sais la tête que papa ferait s'il me voyait. Le fils du Sheriff travaille à vendre illégalement de l'alcool. Mais…c'est le meilleur boulot que j'aie jamais eu. C'est bien payé, et je suis avec Danny et Laura. Et…Derek. Derek est un homme compliqué, papa, mais il m'a toujours aidé, même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi. Il m'a sauvé la mise pas mal de fois. Même s'il faut admettre que j'ai sauvé la sienne, aussi, et que je l'ai payé chèrement par la suite. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il le mérite. Laura et Derek sont comme moi, vous savez. Orphelins. Mais…ils s'en sortent bien. Je pense…je pense que Derek mérite une chance. Je sais que vous seriez d'accord avec moi. On m'en a accordé tellement, dans ma vie. J'ai eu…j'ai eu de la chance de vous avoir. Même si cela n'a pas duré. Même si j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous garder près de moi plus longtemps. J'aurais voulu que l'on reste une famille. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya d'un geste négligeant et reprit.

« J'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer Finstock et Alice, aussi. Et Deaton. Ils prennent soin de moi, Dieu seul sait pourquoi. » Il émit un petit rire. « Et à présent, j'ai Derek. Lui aussi, il a besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui. Il est plus vulnérable qu'il ne veut bien le montrer. »

Il avança la main pour la poser sur la pierre froide de la tombe et ferma les yeux.

« Vous me manquez, vous savez, » murmura-t-il. « Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vous revoir. Et je…je vous aime. Je regrette de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus souvent quand vous étiez encore là. J'espère que vous m'entendez, où que vous soyez. J'espère que vous savez que je vous aimerai toujours.»

Le silence retomba sur le cimetière désert. Un vent frais soufflait, et Stiles resserra frileusement son gilet autour de ses épaules. La nuit était proche et, déjà, le crépuscule enveloppait l'endroit de son cocon d'obscurité paisible. Stiles s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, insouciant de la fraîcheur de l'air hivernal. S'il serrait suffisamment les paupières, s'il retournait suffisamment loin dans ses souvenirs, il pouvait presque percevoir les sourires de son père et de sa mère, loin des inquiétudes et des deuils. Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Il les laissa couler sans sanglots, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux fermés sur un mirage.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La maison était la même que dans ses souvenirs. Si elle manquait de l'élégance grandiloquente des manoirs que l'on trouvait en bordure de la ville, il ne s'en dégageait pas moins, même si longtemps après son abandon, une impression chaleureuse. Le jardin était en friche et les murs lézardés, mais elle parut aussi accueillante à Stiles qu'elle l'avait été dix ans auparavant, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant naïf.

Il avait conscience qu'il devait offrir une image suspecte, planté sous le réverbère, le regard rivé sur la maison – _sa_ maison, mais il ne parvenait pas à se tirer de l'étrange ivresse qui lui donnait le vertige. C'était comme retrouver une vieille amie et se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Sa main tremblante tira le briquet de sa poche et alluma une cigarette. Il ne rangea pas le briquet, préféra en réchauffer le métal du creux de la paume, en tester les rayures et les bosses.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, » demanda une voix féminine.

De surprise, Stiles lâcha son briquet et sa cigarette. Avec un juron, il les ramassa prestement et se retourna pour pouvoir trouver l'origine de la voix. Il reconnut immédiatement la femme qui se tenait devant lui. La cinquantaine, des cheveux bruns attachés en chignon, parsemés de mèches grises, de grands yeux méfiants derrière une paire de lunettes rondes. Stiles cligna des yeux. Cette femme était son ancienne voisine.

« Madame Roberts ? »

La femme fronça les sourcils et Stiles lui offrit un sourire penaud.

« Vous ne vous rappelez probablement pas de moi, je suis… »

« Stiles, » interrompit Mme Roberts d'un ton abasourdi. « Stiles Stilinski. »

Le sourire de Stiles s'élargit.

« En personne, » dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

« Stiles Stilinski, » répéta Mme Roberts. « Cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas revenu ici, mon grand. »

Stiles haussa les épaules.

« L'orphelinat n'était pas ma tasse de thé. Vous savez ce que c'est. »

Elle hocha la tête et son expression se fit compatissante.

« Cela fait des mois que nous te cherchons, Stiles. »

Stiles ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il haussa un sourcil et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Que vous me cherchez ? Et qui, 'vous' »

« Tu as eu dix-huit ans récemment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que… »

« Le notaire. Le notaire te recherchait. »

De plus en plus perplexe, Stiles lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mme Roberts soupira.

« Ton héritage, Stiles. Ton héritage. »

Les mots mirent quelques secondes à s'imprimer dans son esprit. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« M…mon... _héritage_?, » parvint-il finalement à croasser. « Quel héritage ? »

L'expression inquiète de la femme lui indiqua qu'il avait certainement pâli. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« L'héritage que ton père t'a légué. Je supposais que tu étais venu le chercher, à présent que tu as dix-huit ans. » Elle s'arrêta net. « Attends…est-ce que tu _savais_ que tu avais un héritage ? »

Stiles secoua la tête sans un mot. Mme Roberts leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne te figurais quand même pas que ton père n'avait pas prévu ce cas de figure, si ? Avec le métier qu'il faisait… » Un éclat de tristesse passa dans son regard. « Viens chez moi, je vais te préparer un thé. Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin. Je t'expliquerai tout.»


	10. Chapter 10

 

> And hold me all night,  
>  Or say "so long, baby, bye bye"  
>  Pull me one for the road.  
>  It's a long journey baby,  
>  And where is gonna take me?  
>  Just depends on the weight of my load.
> 
> Noel Gallagher, _(Stranded On) The Wrong Beach_

 

Stiles s'assit sur un fauteuil moelleux et soupira. L'écho lointain d'une pendule brisait le lourd silence qui baignait la maison de Mme Roberts. Des tintements de porcelaine se faisaient entendre de la cuisine, où sa voisine préparait le thé. Stiles se rappela des visites fréquentes que rendait sa mère, de son vivant, à Mme Roberts. Parfois, il l'accompagnait, et passait des heures à arpenter les couloirs silencieux avec l'impression de déambuler dans un mausolée. Il passait de cadre en cadre, regardait les photographies d'une famille autrefois heureuse. Il se souvenait des sourires en noir et blanc, celui d'un homme moustachu à la bedaine bien dessinée qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux clairs et aux grands yeux curieux. Celui de Mme Roberts, ses cheveux soigneusement lissés et sa robe repassée, qui posait à côté d'un adolescent maigrichon et renfrogné. Et enfin celui dont il se souvenait avec le plus de netteté, celui de ce même adolescent, à présent jeune homme, fier et raide comme un piquet dans son costume militaire, entouré de ses parents. Sans doute la dernière photo que Mme Roberts avait de son fils. Peut-être même la dernière de son mari.

Il déglutit. Ce que son esprit d'enfant n'avait pas réussi à comprendre à l'époque s'éclaircit avec violence. Il comprit soudain pourquoi cette maison semblait oppressante, comprit la raison des visites fréquentes de sa mère à celle qu'il avait cruellement appelée « la vieille à chat » avec ses amis. Cette maison était un repaire de vieux fantômes, de souvenirs craquelés au fond des tiroirs. Cette maison était celle d'une femme endeuillée.

« Tiens, mon grand. »

La voix de Mme Roberts le fit sursauter et il releva la tête. Il accepta la tasse délicate qu'elle lui tendait avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de thé, mais l'idée d'une boisson chaude était trop tentante pour être déclinée. Il inspira le liquide fumant et fut frappé par la familiarité de l'odeur fleurie. Du thé au Jasmin, le même que Mme Roberts servait à sa mère des années auparavant. Les pensées de la femme devaient suivre le même cours, car elle soupira et posa sa tasse, le regard triste.

« Tes parents étaient des gens biens, Stiles. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te présenter mes condoléances après que ton père soit…parti. »

Stiles grimaça. Il détestait les euphémismes de la mort, ceux que les gens donnaient avec de petits coups d'œil furtifs et des voix chuchotées. _Il est parti. Il a disparu. Il s'est éteint._ Tous donnaient l'impression d'un retour possible. Pour Stiles, il n'y avait que la mort, abrupte et immuable. Son père était mort, il n'avait pas fait ses bagages pour prendre le train vers d'autres horizons. Cependant, les photographies en noir et blanc alignées sur les murs se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Il força un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Merci, Mme Roberts. »

La femme lissa sa robe sur ses genoux de ses grandes mains nerveuses et prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour chasser les fantômes de leur discussion.

« Lorsque ta maman a été emportée par la maladie, ton père est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé un service –celui de me présenter comme témoin de son testament. Bien entendu, j'ai accepté. Il était prévu que tu le touches le jour de tes dix-huit ans. Bien entendu, personne n'aurait pu deviner que tu t'enfuirais de l'orphelinat. » Elle lui lança un regard mi compatissant, mi réprobateur, puis soupira. « Enfin, tout ça, c'est du passé, » dit-elle avec la résignation de ceux qui connaissaient cette phrase sur le bout des doigts. « Toujours est-il que maintenant que tu es là, tu ferais aussi bien d'aller chez le notaire pour signer ces papiers. »

Stiles hocha la tête et se cramponna à sa tasse de thé à présent tiède.

« Vous avez raison, » dit-il. Il reposa sa tasse. « Je devrais y aller m-maintenant. » Il se leva d'un bond et saisit sa casquette, mais un raclement de gorge sévère l'arrêta.

« Stiles Stilinski, rassieds toi immédiatement, » dit Mme Roberts, et Stiles, tout courageux qu'il était, reposa prudemment une demi-fesse sur le canapé.

« Tu ne vas _pas_ aller chez monsieur le notaire habillé comme un va-nu-pieds, » annonça Mme Roberts d'un ton ferme. « Attends-moi ici, je vais te chercher quelque-chose qui t'iras. »

Stiles hocha la tête, yeux écarquillés et bouche pincée en une moue incrédule. Il entendit Mme Roberts marmonner d'incompréhensibles imprécations, le bruit d'un placard qui s'ouvrait, puis son pas décidé se diriger vers le sofa.

« Tiens, » dit-elle en lui fourrant un pantalon et une chemise soigneusement pliés et repassés entre les mains. Ils sentaient légèrement la naphtaline, mais le tissu était de meilleure qualité qu'il n'y était habitué. Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant à qui ils pouvaient bien appartenir avant que son cerveau n'effectue les connexions logiques. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Mme Roberts, je ne peux pas –»

« Bien sûr que si, tu peux, » l'interrompit Mme Roberts. « Tu peux et tu vas. Autant qu'ils servent à quelqu'un, » finit-elle doucement. Stiles déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête.

« Merci, » dit-il. « Merci beaucoup. Pour tout. J'espère vous revoir. »

Mme Roberts sourit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

« J'espère aussi, Stiles. De tout mon cœur. »

Stiles hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir pour se changer brièvement. La chemise était légèrement trop large, mais le tissu était doux et il poussa un soupir de plaisir. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il lança un dernier regard au salon de Mme Roberts. Se promit de lui rendre visite la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait et se glissa à l'extérieur, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le bureau du notaire était aussi pompeux que son propriétaire. Les murs étaient couverts de lambris et d'obscures natures mortes, les abat-jours sombres filtraient la lumière et projetaient sur les murs des ombres incarnats. Sur le bureau, des plumes coûteuses et un coupe-papier d'argent. Une odeur poisseuse de cigare flottait dans l'air. Ici, tout respirait l'abondance. Stiles, en dévisageant l'homme affable qui venait de le faire entrer, songea que Mr. Smith n'avait sans doute jamais connu la faim. Ses joues rubicondes étaient potelées et son ventre imposant indiquait une certaine appétence pour les plaisirs de la vie.

« Monsieur Stilinski, » dit le notaire en lui tendant une main molle, « je commençais à désespérer de vous trouver un jour. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Stiles prit place dans le fauteuil trop moelleux. Il se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise, et fixa le dos de l'homme qui fouillait dans un tiroir en marmonnant des imprécations inaudibles. Lorsqu'il poussa finalement une exclamation victorieuse en agitant un dossier relié, Stiles se tendit. Il se sentait déplacé au milieu de l'odeur lourde de fumée mêlée d'eau de Cologne.

« Bien, » dit Mr. Smith en s'asseyant face à Stiles. « J'ai ici le testament de votre père, Joan Stilinski. » Il posa le dossier sur le bureau et sourit. Ses doigts boudinés défirent les agrafes avec habileté. Après avoir parcouru les feuillets, il finit par en tirer un. Stiles put voir par transparence des caractères d'imprimerie. Le notaire commença la lecture.

« Testament notarié de Joan Stilinski, né le vingt-six novembre mille huit cent quatre-vingt-six à Beacon Hills, résidant au douze rue Douglas à Beacon Hills, établi par le notaire Jeff Smith et associés, devant la témoin Cecile Roberts le trente mai mille neuf cent vingt-quatre. À mon fils Genim Stilinski, je lègue la totalité de mes biens, comprenant l'acte de propriété de ma maison, son contenu, et le contenu du compte n°28456 de la Banque de Beacon Hills. » Il fit une pause pour jeter un coup d'œil à Stiles, et celui-ci songea distraitement qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Il tenta avec effort de se composer une expression neutre.

« Mr. Stilinski, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

L'inquiétude affable du notaire tira Stiles de sa torpeur. Il secoua la tête et frotta ses paupières d'un geste fatigué. La chaleur étouffante du bureau lui faisait tourner la tête, accompagnée de l'odeur écœurante du cigare.

« Oui, tout va bien, » répondit-il d'une voix étranglée, « Je suis simplement surpris. »

« C'est parfaitement compréhensible, » acquiesça l'homme d'un ton jovial. « Je vais vous demander de signer ces papiers, et je pourrai vous délivrer votre clé et vos actes de propriété. »

Stiles hocha la tête sans un mot et saisit l'élégant stylo-plume que lui tendait le notaire. Il signa mécaniquement les papiers qui lui étaient tendus. _G. Stilinski_ , en six exemplaires de caractères d'imprimerie. Le notaire jacassa tout du long, commentant sur la dureté des jours, et Stiles l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, ajoutant quelques « Mmh » lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Finalement, l'homme sembla se lasser du manque de verbosité de son interlocuteur et lui tendit les clés. La main de Stiles tremblait violemment lorsqu'il referma le poing sur le métal froid qui lui ouvrirait la porte de la maison de ses parents. _Sa_ maison, se corrigea-t-il, et la réalisation lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé en plein dans le visage. Sans se soucier des convenances, il se leva, remercia vaguement le notaire et s'en fut, la chemise de cuir contenant les papiers serrée contre son torse. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que mettre le plus de distance possible entre ce bureau étouffant et lui.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le jardin était en friche. Les herbes folles avaient fait leur royaume du carré de rosiers anglais dont sa mère avait tant pris soin de son vivant. Elles jaillissaient en maigres touffes au milieu de l'enchevêtrement des épineux à présent sauvages. Stiles entama sa traversée avec précaution, soucieux de ne pas déchirer la chemise prêtée par Mme Roberts. Son regard s'attarda sur la façade de la maison. Il constata que le lierre avait rampé sur les murs, les recouvrant d'un épais tapis d'un vert sombre. La fenêtre du salon avait été brisée, sans doute par des cambrioleurs à la recherche d'objets de valeur. Le cœur battant la chamade, Stiles s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Il déglutit avec difficulté, les mains si tremblantes qu'il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour insérer la clé dans la serrure. Le mécanisme résista, rouillé par les années sans entretien. Lorsque le claquement encore trop familier se fit entendre, il appuya sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

Il pénétra dans le couloir obscur avec la sensation de l'explorateur visitant son premier tombeau. Une odeur âcre de poussière lui emplit immédiatement les narines et il dut retenir une quinte de toux. Ses pas résonnèrent contre les murs nus tandis qu'il traversait le corridor à tâtons.

Le séjour, lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, était doucement éclairé par le soleil hivernal. La mélancolie qui le saisit à la vue de la maison de son enfance manqua de l'étouffer. Le sofa était éventré, les étagères où trônait auparavant l'argenterie de ses grands-parents avaient été pillées, mais Stiles reconnut sous l'épaisse couche de poussière les reliefs de ses souvenirs. Une bibliothèque chargée des ouvrages que sa mère aimait à lire au coin de la cheminée, la table à manger au pied bancal que son père avait calé d'un vieux journal, la lourde pendule au remontoir de métal, chaque objet semblait lui murmurer à l'oreille son histoire et celle de ses parents. Il continua son voyage dans le temps, poussa la porte de la cuisine. Si ce n'étaient quelque-placards ouverts et une chaise renversée, elle était intacte. Le pot de verre qui contenait auparavant la monnaie de l'épicerie que son père mettait de côté en vue d'un dimanche au bord de la mer qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de faire était, sans surprise, vide, mais des bocaux de confitures étaient toujours alignés dans le garde-manger. Stiles farfouilla dans un placard et en tira quelques bougies avec un petit cri de victoire. La nuit tombait rapidement et, déjà, la pièce était plongée dans la lumière bleutée du crépuscule. Il fit fonctionner son briquet. Bientôt, l'obscurité laissa place à la lueur tremblotante des chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce d'une ombre intime, tamisée.

Les évènements de la journée lui revinrent à l'esprit avec la force d'un coup de poing au visage et il dut respirer profondément pour tenter de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

_«_ On se calme, Stilinski, » marmonna-t-il à la pièce vide. L'écho de sa voix tremblante était dérangeant. Il avait toujours connu cette maison comme un lieu de vie. À présent, elle n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Ce soir, ce ne serait pas les voix de ses parents qui le berceraient jusqu'au sommeil, mais le silence assourdissant d'une maison toute aussi morte qu'eux. Il ouvrit la chemise de cuir contenant ses papiers et les étala sur la table poussiéreuse en prenant soin d'en éloigner les bougies. L'acte de propriété de la maison, celui du coffre de ses parents, du compte en banque. Il passa en revue les différentes formalités qu'il avait signées sans broncher, trop assommé par la nouvelle de son héritage. Sa main toucha un papier plus épais que les autres et il fronça les sourcils. Il plissa les yeux et le leva à la hauteur de ses yeux. Se figea, l'espoir et l'incompréhension se livrant bataille dans sa tête.

Une enveloppe. Une enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrit, de l'écriture brouillonne de son père, son prénom.

« Papa, » souffla-t-il en décachetant fébrilement la lettre.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Cher Stiles,_

_Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, cela signifie que je suis mort. J'ose espérer que ce jour n'arrivera pas de sitôt, mais parfois la vie apporte plus de chagrins que l'on ne le voudrait. Il m'est difficile de t'écrire ces mots en sachant qu'à quelques mètres de moi, tu es endormi aussi paisiblement que peut l'être un enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère._

_Daria était l'amour de ma vie. La perdre a été comme perdre un morceau de mon cœur, un morceau de mon âme violemment arraché. À présent, je me retrouve seul avec ce gamin perdu qui réclame sa maman, et j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à t'élever aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. J'ai peur d'échouer. Mais tu es à présent tout ce qui me reste, et je ferai de mon mieux, comme je l'ai toujours fait._

_Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. C'était le domaine de ta mère, les mots. C'est ce qui m'a fait en tomber irrémédiablement amoureux lorsque j'avais vingt ans. Notre histoire n'a pas été facile, mais quelle histoire l'est ? J'étais un jeune homme insolent, sans grande éducation, elle venait d'une famille de cordonniers qui s'étaient haussés dans l'échelle sociale. T'es-tu déjà demandé pourquoi tu n'avais jamais rencontré tes grands-parents ? La raison est simple : après notre mariage, ils ont signifiés à Daria qu'ils ne la considéraient plus comme leur fille. Pour moi, elle a renoncé à une vie confortable. Le jour où elle m'a dit oui, je me suis juré de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle ne regrette pas cette décision._

_Et le jour où tu es né, j'ai su en vous regardant que jamais je ne cesserais de vous chérir. Tu étais si petit, Stiles. J'avais peur de te briser en te prenant dans les bras. Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que j'ai pleuré._

_À présent, tu es un enfant si plein de vie que je me sens vieux juste à te regarder. Cette lettre est pour toi, Stiles, et je prie le Seigneur pour que tu n'aies pas à la lire avant de longues années. Cependant, la vie, je l'ai bien vite compris, n'apporte pas uniquement des joies. Elle distribue les coups de façon souvent peu équitable, mon métier me l'a vite appris._

_C'est pourquoi je t'écris aujourd'hui. Ne t'attends pas à trouver dans cette lettre les secrets pour déjouer les tours de l'existence. Ne t'attends pas à y voir une ligne de conduite qui t'aideras à faire des choix difficiles. Ta vie est tienne, ton histoire est tienne. Tes choix seront tiens, tous ardus qu'ils soient. Non, je t'écris pour que tu ne doutes jamais d'une chose : où que nous soyons, ta mère et moi t'aimons. Et, si un jour tout te paraît sans espoir, rappelle-toi de cela. Nous t'aimons et tu seras toujours notre fils, notre magnifique et solide fils._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ton père, Joan_

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Stiles s'assit sur son siège avec l'impression qu'un grand vide remplaçait la boule de douleur auparavant blottie dans sa poitrine à la place de ses parents. Le train était peu chauffé, son souffle formait des petits nuages de buée et ses phalanges le faisaient souffrir, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'évacuer les souvenirs en trop plein de ces trois derniers jours. Oublier le gris pierreux des trois petites tombes au cimetière, oublier la lettre de son père qui semblait le brûler à travers le tissu de sa poche, oublier Mme Roberts et ses yeux tristes, oublier le notaire affable.

Il se sentait vide. Trop de larmes avaient coulées ces deux derniers jours pour qu'il en ait encore à verser. La place habituellement occupée par la douleur familière de l'absence de ses parents était à présent floue, étouffée. Comme si ce pèlerinage avait clos quelque-chose en lui. Sans faire disparaître ses souvenirs, il les avait coupés de ceux qu'il avait reconstruits. Dans sa nouvelle ville, dans sa nouvelle vie. Et le visage qui lui revenait à l'esprit, dans ce train qui le ramenait vers Chicago n'était pas celui de sa mère, ni celui de son père. Le visage qui le poussait vers l'avant brillait de l'éclat de deux yeux verts et d'un sourire trop rare.

Les yeux toujours fermés, Stiles sourit.

Dehors, le sifflement de la locomotive annonçait l'arrivée du train.

* * *

 

 

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement. Rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes couvertures, patchworks de tissus rapiécés, les mêmes meubles épars, la même sympathique araignée qu'il n'avait jamais eu le cœur de chasser.

Sa maison à lui, à présent, n'était pas une ruine pleine à craquer de souvenirs lointains. Sa maison à lui était au milieu des odeurs de fumée et de fruits pourris, sa maison était dans les rires des ouvriers qu'il pouvait entendre par la fenêtre ouverte. Sa maison était dans la pétarade exubérante des quelques voitures qui s'aventuraient dans le quartier. Ici, il s'était faufilé dans chaque recoin, s'était autoproclamé le roi de la ville, Ali-Baba des temps modernes qui fauchait comme les blés les portefeuilles des insouciants en la compagnie inquiète de Scott.

Il posa son sac et rajusta sa casquette sur sa tête. Il était temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire une visite qu'il avait repoussée bien trop longtemps. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, saluant Alice et le Coach à la volée avant de débouler dans la rue avec une exubérance toute nouvelle.

Il courut durant tout le trajet, insensible aux regards curieux qu'il s'attirait. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et un rire un peu hystérique naquit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se rappela des circonstances de sa première rencontre avec Derek. Le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Il bouscula un badaud sans prendre la peine de s'excuser et se précipita dans la ruelle où se cachait l'entrée de service du _Fishtank_. À bout de souffle, il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'adossa dessus, fermant les yeux l'espace d'une seconde pour calmer ses nerfs à vifs. À présent qu'il était arrivé, il se sentait étrangement réticent. Nerveux.

« Stiles ? » la voix inquiète de Laura le fit sursauter et il jeta un regard coupable au bout du couloir, où la silhouette de la jeune femme se découpait dans l'éclairage faible, les mains sur les hanches. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oh, génial, » haleta Stiles. « Plus que génial, en fait. Où est Derek ?, » demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Laura. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et l'épingla d'un regard sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules et ôta sa casquette pour se frotter la nuque. Il grimaça. Ses mains étaient moites. _Classe_.

« Je voudrais… » _plaquer ton frère contre un mur, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'oxygène dans les poumons et lui enlever tous ses vêtements. Je voudrais …. «_ M'excuser, » finit-il d'un ton gêné. Il se sentit rougir. Le regard de Laura se fit pensif et elle sembla scruter son expression pour y chercher la preuve qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle recula enfin d'un pas et émit un claquement de langue satisfait.

« Pas trop tôt, » maugréa-t-elle en lui lançant un de ces regards terrifiants dont elle avait le secret. « Il commençait à me rendre folle. Il est dans le séjour. Il pensait…Il pensait que tu ne reviendrais pas. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mon frère peut avoir la tête dure, parfois. »

« Tu m'en diras tant, » marmonna Stiles avant de longer le couloir, poursuivi par le rire de Laura. Le cœur battant aux oreilles, il fixa la porte du séjour et prit une profonde inspiration. Leva la main. Frappa trois fois, puis une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure.

« Entrez, » grogna la voix de Derek d'un ton qui suggérait exactement le contraire. Stiles poussa la poignée et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillure. Derek était assis sur le sofa, jambes croisées, et fusillait un livre du regard comme s'il espérait le voir brûler. Il ne leva pas la tête à l'entrée de Stiles.

« Eh, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ce pauvre bouquin ?, » demanda Stiles en tentant d'ignorer le tremblement de sa voix. Sa question fit son petit effet. Derek sursauta, lâcha le livre et tourna la tête en sa direction avec tant de brusquerie que la nuque de Stiles émit un craquement compatissant. L'expression qu'il vit passer sur le visage de Derek, juste l'espace d'une seconde, renfermait tout ce que Stiles voulait savoir. Rancœur, soulagement, désir. Le masque retomba sur le visage comme une chape de plomb. Derek serra la mâchoire et hocha brièvement la tête.

« Stiles, » salua-t-il d'une voix saccadée. « Content de voir que tu es rentré. »

Stiles s'approcha d'un pas, mais se figea au mouvement de recul de Derek.

« Oui, j'ai l'impression, » dit-il, tentant l'ironie.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au livre tombé au sol et fronça les sourcils.

Moby Dick.

_Sa_ copie de Moby Dick. Il releva les yeux vers Derek, qui avait suivi son regard et fixait à présent le sol avec un air de bête traquée.

« Derek, » dit-il doucement. Lorsqu'il ne reçut pas de réponse il reprit. « Derek, je suis désolé. »

Les épaules de Derek se tendirent comme la corde d'un arc. Il semblait prêt à s'enfuir, visage fermé et bras croisé sur son torse.

« Je suis désolé, » reprit Stiles, les mots précipités et brûlants contre sa langue, « Je suis désolé d'avoir été furieux contre toi. Je suis désolé pour les choses que je t'ai dites. Je suis désolé d'être parti. Et…je suis désolé. Pour tout. » Il ferma les yeux. Comptez sur lui pour faire les excuses les plus pitoyables de l'univers. Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix était enrouée. « J'ai juste…J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'aide. Et j'avais peur, aussi. »

Derek leva la tête à ces mots, et le fixa d'un regard perçant.

« Peur de quoi ?, » demanda-t-il, et le son de sa voix envoya le cœur de Stiles dans sa gorge. Il haussa les épaules. Stiles haussa les épaules.

« Peur de tout. Peur que tu ne fasses ça que parce que tu avais pitié de moi. Peur que tu te lasses de moi. » Un rire sec et sans humour s'échappa de sa gorge sèche. « Je veux dire, regarde-moi. » Il fit un geste dépréciateur en direction de son visage. « Et regarde toi, » finit-il en agitant la main dans la direction générale de Derek. Ses joues le brûlaient et il dut retenir l'envie de tourner les talons et de partir en courant. Il en avait fini de prendre la fuite.

Derek se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui.

« Stiles, » dit-il doucement, mais l'expression de son visage parlait plus que les mots. Stiles y vit du regret, un regret immense. Et de l'affection, silencieuse et cachée au creux de deux yeux brillants d'émotion. « Je suis désolé aussi, » admit Derek. « Je –» sa voix se brisa et il se racla la gorge. « Je pensais que tu étais part–» Il se tut et ferma les yeux.

« Je sais, » dit doucement Stiles. « Je sais. »

Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, il n'y eut pas de feu d'artifice. Le monde ne changea pas, la terre n'arrêta pas de tourner. Stiles était toujours Stiles, un peu cassé, un peu perdu. Derek était toujours Derek, taciturne et mélancolique. Malgré ça, quelque-chose changea, quelque-chose tout au fond de son esprit. Une certitude dure comme fer, celle que, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il était à sa place.

L'écho lointain des mots de son père lui parvint à l'esprit. _Notre histoire n'a pas été facile, mais quelle histoire l'est ?_

Il sourit contre les lèvres de Derek et le prit par la main. La porte de la chambre se referma doucement derrière eux.

Seule trace de leur passage, un livre aux pages cornées d'avoir été tournées et retournées gisait sur le tapis.

* * *

_**FIN** _


End file.
